Mulan
by Hoshizora6680
Summary: En antiguos tiempos donde cada genero tenia su rol, existía una chica, una que siempre intento hacer sentir orgullosa a su familia... ¿Pero que pasa cuando el mundo juega en tu contra?cuando una guerra se aproxima amenazándote con arrebatarte a alguien importante para ti... Ella sera obligada a romper toda norma puesta por la sociedad, Ella ira en contra de todo y todos.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic participa en el reto de fanfic LL y LLS en la sección "Crossover con Disney"**

Mulan

En aquellos tiempos tan viejos donde china aun era un imperio, la gente vivía de diferentes maneras a las que estarán ustedes acostumbrados, por ejemplo las mujeres siempre teníamos que ser calladas, educadas y elegantes mientras que los hombres eran las personas que se les encargaba todo trabajo , ellos eran guerreros, trabajadores y se les encargaba cualquier deber, los dos generos tenían solo una meta la cual se podia llevar acabo por cualquiera , el traer honor a tu familia, una mujer educada trae honor, un hombre que trabaja y sirve trae honor. Nunca nadie se quejo de esta forma de funcionar pues si bien no era muy bien aceptado por algunas mujeres tampoco era tan malo….. yo pensaba lo mismo…. Lo pensaba, pero en el momento en el que todo se puso mal hice algo que nadie tenia permitido hacer…. Rompi todas las tradiciones existentes para salvar a una persona importante para mi, la persona que me crio.

.

.

.

.

-¡Rin! Levántate- un grito resonó en toda la casa la cual era de mi madre.

Por mi parte yo solo me dedique a abrir los ojos de golpe , normalmente mis ojos estarían adormilados o negándose a abrirse, pero hoy era diferente, me puse de pie rápidamente de mi cama y corri hacia mi ventana para darme cuenta de la cruda verdad.

-¡AAAAH! ¡ME QUEDE DORMIDA NYA!- grite mientras que ahora en lugar de preocuparme por otra cosa corria directamente hacia mi closet con suma rapidez para abrir aquel ropero de madera y de el sacar un vestido que era muy parecido a un Yukata.

Sin mucho que pensar me quite por completo mi pijama para de inmediato ir al baño principal con una toalla cubriendo mi busto.

Mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora, soy aquella chica de pelo naranja que en estos momentos se encuentra bañándose sentada en el banco de dicha habitación, actualmente tengo 19 años, soy la hija numero 14 de la familia Hoshizora, bien la catorceava generación de una de las familias mas reconocidas en china, mi familia siempre se a atribuido hazañas increíbles, desde mis ancestros que pelearon el guerras y las ganaron, hasta mi padre, Gin Hoshizora, un hombre que fue uno de los mejores guerreros en las pasadas peleas de China, el es un hombre de pelo corto anaranjado aunque con algunas canas ya invaden su pelo es alguien que aunque parezca muy duro es la persona mas amable que conozco, el me crio de una manera dulce y atenta…. Por eso mismo yo debo corresponderle de la mejor manera que pueda, como debo hacerlo hoy.

Una figura delgada salió corriendo del baño directamente hacia su cuarto nuevamente para solo unos segundos después de cerrar la puerta esta saliera con el traje ya puesto.

Llevaba puestas unas sandalias de madera que combinaban perfectamente con el yukata color rojo que llevaba puesto este con un floreado de diversos colores en los bordes, mi largo pelo naranja lo había atado en una cola de caballo para evitar que estorbara y que se viera mucho mas de lo que necesitaba.

Después de asegurarme que todo estuviera bien en mi atuendo y peinado (el cual revise 3 veces pues normalmente dejaba mi largo pelo anaranjado completamente desarreglado) me dirigí hacia la puerta principal de mi hogar, este era un dojo muy tradicional pero excesivamente grande, innecesariamente grande, tenía que salir a mi destino.

-Papa, Buenos días- salude de inmediato al hombre que estaba en la entrada este con una sonrisa regando las flores del lugar.

Al escuchar el saludo que le di el hombre con una sonrisa volteo a verme –Rin, hija, buenos días- este me vio con detenimiento –¿Estas lista para el día de hoy?-

Asentí rápidamente y con entusiasmo –¡Lo lograre Nya!- le asegure a el hombre el cual incluso sonrió mas satisfactoriamente.

-No importa hija, solo esfuérzate y no importa lo que digan de ti ¿bien?-

-Hija- otra voz vino desde mis espaldas la cual era claramente de una mujer, esta de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos similares a los míos, esta venia vestida de manera elegante mientras que a la vez su semblante era algo preocupado –Se nos va a hacer tarde, debemos irnos-

-Si mama- respondí mientras miraba a mi padre y rápidamente depositaba un beso en su mejilla para empezar a caminar hacia la salida –Este día lo lograre por ti papa Nya~-

El hombre de nueva cuenta sonrió –Ya te dije hija, no te presiones tanto, lo que digan de ti no siempre será lo que te define-

Un día cada cierto tiempo era el momento para que las mujeres jóvenes de cada familia fueran a un tipo de examen o prueba donde era un tipo ensayo, si bien esto no era tan malo del todo el fallar significaba el traerle deshora a tu familia y la verdad era lo que menos quería hacer, no podía hacerle eso a las personas que me han criado con tanto cuidado….. pero yo soy muy torpe e incluso llegando al punto de ser una idiota en muchos sentidos… jamás lograría algo como eso, y para mi desgracia ese fue el caso, todo empezó con el pie izquierdo, llegue tarde, pero como si no fuera mucho no fui capaz de servir una simple taza de té….. solo fui humillada y demigrada ante las demas familias pero por alguna razon no fui capaz de llorar, pues sabia que me lo merecia, mi actitud que tanto me diferencia y a la vez que tanto me causa problemas eran los causantes de esto, la gente no se burlo, al contrario me miraron con pena, pero yo solo hubiera deseado que se hubieran reido en lugar de otra cosa.

-¡ERES UNA DESHONRA!- Una mujer me gritaba desde la puerta de la casa de donde me habia sacado hace apenas unos pocos momentos, esta era un tanto vieja y cascarrabias pero su cabeza parecía que estaba apunto de estallar de tan roja que estaba –¿TE HACES LLAMAR UNA MUJER? ¡SIMPLEMENTE INACEPTABLE! ¡ALGUIEN COMO TU NO TIENE EL MAS MINIMO DERECHO A HACERSE LLAMAR MUJER!

Recuerdo que mi madre me abrazaba mientras yo solo bajaba la mirada muy apenada y con ganas de romper en llantos, pero… ¿si lloraba de que serviría? Todas las miradas se concentraban en mi madre, algunos murmullos empezaban a resonar entre la multitud.

"Ella es de la familia Hoshizora".

" ¿Enserio? ".

"Pobre niña".

Muchos comentarios venían directamente a lastimar a mi persona mientras que otros aun peor venían a lastimar a mi familia, tenían razón, como alguien como yo se atrevía tan siquiera a portar ese apellido que a ojos del mundo era legendario.

Regrese a casa lentamente con mi madre que bajo todos los medios intentaba consolarme para hacerme ver que no era lo peor del mundo, pero para mi era lo peor que podía pasar en todo el sentido de la palabra "Malo" pero ahora se que hable antes de tiempo, si antes dudaba que el destino me odiaba ahora lo confirmaba por completo, algo o alguien haya arriba me daba golpes en donde mas dolía… y ese golpe fue en una de las personas que mas quería, el dia incluso si lo dudaba podía ser peor.

-¡Atención todos los hombres de la ciudad!- un grito que venia desde el centro del pueblo resonó a los oídos de todos los habitantes –¡China se acerca a la guerra!-

Ante la noticia por un momento toda mi tristeza se fue por la borda para ver directamente al hombre, este si bien parecía un guardia normal que era acompañado por otros dos guardias todos montados en sus caballos.

"Dijo…. ¿Guerra?"

El hombre comenzó a hablar de una manera excesivamente larga, comentaba todos los detalles de los enemigos que amenazaban a china, algo asi como "La Legion", según lo que escuchaba del hombre estas personas eran asesinos, bandidos y lo peor del caso radicaba es que eran de alguna manera igual de grandes que el ejercito del país, la noticia sin duda alguna me helo la piel pues yo naci apenas unos años despues de que la guerra en la que participo mi padre terminara y aun hoy en dia recuerdo las masacres que ocurrieron en una infinidad de pueblos por los rumores que venían desde estos mismos.

-Entonces…..- un hombre hablo entre la multitud que ahora que lo veía detenidamente era casi todo el pueblo -¿Qué tan mala es la amenaza señor?-.

-Es de las peores que hemos enfrentado, en guerras anteriores nuestros enemigos tenían diplomacia y no atacaban a menos que hubiera una estrategia que les diera ventaja o que los agrediéramos nosotros, pero esta gente no es así, ellos son bandidos, asesinos y violadores, no tienen respeto por nada ni por nadie, China necesita de su gente hoy mas que nunca-.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- una voz resonó a mi lado posando su mano sobre mi hombro y a la vez poniéndose al lado de mi madre, al voltear vi a mi padre, este con un gesto serio en su rostro.

-Amor, Estamos apunto de entrar en una guerra-.

Mi padre abrió los ojos y miro a mi madre con algo de preocupación -¿De nuevo? No ha pasado ni 20 años desde la ultima guerra-.

Mi madre iba a responder pero de nueva cuenta la voz del hombre resonó en el lugar con un tono autoritario.

-Por eso mismo en el nombre de china, en honor y representación de su familia, un hombre de cada familia deberá ir a la guerra- el hombre saco de su armadura un pergamino con el cual empezó a pasar lista –Familia Takumi-

No cabe destacar que mis ojos en un momento a otro se abrieron con sumo terror, uno que enserio era autentico pues sabía lo que pasaría, mire a mi padre con suma desesperación pero el tenia un semblante entre derrotado y determinado como si supiera que no había opción.

-Familia Hoshizora-

Casi en el instante que ese nombre resonó por el lugar mi padre a paso firme avanzo hasta el hombre para hacer una reverencia.

-Gin Hoshizora, Iré en representación a mi familia a servir al emperad…..-

-¡NO!- de golpe interrumpí gritando haciendo que mas de una personas en el lugar abriera los ojos por el descaro que tuve pues las mujeres no eran bienvenidas a opinar –¡Mi padre no puede pelear!-

-¡Rin!- mi madre jalo mi brazo intentando detenerme pero de golpe me solté para avanzar rápidamente hacia los hombres.

-¡Hija cállate!-

-Mi padre ya peleo para el emperador, y es muy viejo, no puede ir a un campo de batalla- argumente –¡El morirá si va haya!-

-Niña mantente alejada de esto y conoce tu lugar, alguien de cada familia debe de ir-

-¡Yo iré en su lugar en ese caso!- exclame de golpe sorprendiendo a mas de uno pero esto solo hizo enojar al guardia.

-Eres una mujer, no eres mas que eso- miro a mi padre con cierto descontento –¿Con que así crían a sus hijas una de las familias mas legendarias? Deberían sentir vergüenza- de mala gana el hombre le entrego el pergamino a mi padre.

-Lamento el comportamiento de mi hija- mi padre de nuevo hizo una reverencia mientras que yo no inmute ni un momento con mi mirada me dijeran lo que me dijeran.

El hombre solo bufo al ver mi mirada y acto seguido paso a ver a todo el pueblo montándose de nuevo en su caballo –Mañana a las 10 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento Fu shang- (Un lugar a 5 horas de aquí) –Sean puntuales y lleven su pergamino para el registro.-

Lo ultimo que recuerdo de todo esto es que el hombre se fue lentamente cabalgando junto a sus dos escoltas, este a paso muy lento hasta que se perdió a la vista, lo que siguió de eso fueron los regaños infernales que sufrí de parte de mis padres mientras que por mi parte argumentaba lo mismo que le había dicho a los hombres antes.

-¡NO PUEDES IR A PELEAR PAPA!-

-Esa decisión es mía y no tienes el mas mínimo derecho a intervenir-

En resumidas cuentas en eso se resume toda la discusión la cual se desarrollo en nuestro hogar, si bien, mi padre en un arranque de irá dijo algunas cosas que me dolieron como "Te he consentido demasiado, ¡aprende tu lugar!" o "Eres una mujer, lo único que debes hacer tu es hacer feliz a tu marido y traer honor a tu familia, solo a eso tienes derecho" pero estas cosas en ningún solo momento me detuvieron, yo seguí insistiendo e insistiendo hasta que no pude mas, pues el dijo que ya era suficiente, me mando a mi cuarto a duras penas y yo aun negándome no tuve de otra opción pues el enserio estaba enojado.

La noche empezó a caer, mi padre partiría en la madrugada, y según lo que sentía apenas era media noche, sentía que mis ojos de alguna manera se negaban a cerrarse, el sueño en ningún momento me llego a incitar o a presentarse, lo único que se presentaba en su lugar era el dolor y la tristeza, yo vi el pueblo apenas como una niña el como aun 5 años después de la guerra este seguía devastado en ciertas partes, una guerra mas salvaje que esa seria extremadamente letal y considerando que mi padre ya no tenia la capacidad para pelear como antes… yo simplemente moría de miedo sentada en mi cama.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, esperando escuchar como mi padre caminaba por el lugar, con la idea de despedirme antes de que este se fuera probablemente por siempre, la única persona que en algún momento le importo lo que yo pensé y me crio con todo el cariño del mundo.

Esa persona…. Seguramente morirá.

" _Eres una mujer, no mas"_ Ese pensamiento resonaba en mi mente una y otra vez… yo por ser una mujer ¿no podía hacer nada?

Mi mente era un completo caso, lloraba, sentía tristeza, quería golpear algo con todas mis fuerzas, ¡¿por que era tan diferente?! Yo solo quería ayudar como pudiera, evitar que mi padre sufriera o que aunque sea no muriera de batalla.

Pero en ese momento algo vino a mi mente, entre la oscuridad un solo dialogo se alzó como si fuera una luz al final del pasillo.

 _"Ya te dije hija, no te presiones tanto, lo que digan de ti no siempre será lo que te define"_

"Cierto…. Nadie me definirá…. Ni siquiera tu papa"

Juntando todo el valor que tenia en mi alma me puse de pie dispuesta a hacer lo mas estúpido que alguna vez pudiera hacer alguien en su sano juicio.

Salí de mi habitación a paso veloz hacia el lugar del dojo donde practicaba mi padre, el lugar era tradicional, el suelo de madera al igual que los alrededores del lugar, habia mucho espacio y en la mayor parte el lugar estaba vacío, excepto por cierto mueble que estaba hasta el fondo de la habitación, fui caminando lentamente hasta este y con determinación lo abrí de golpe para ver el interior de este.

Frente a mi, estaba la armadura de mi padre, esta solo consistía un peto con hombreras estas ultimas con un color rojo carmín al igual que el pantalón que estaba cubierto por trozos de armadura casi en su totalidad, la armadura que tenia esta prenda al igual como las hombreras eran de un color carmín total .

Por ultimo ahí vi lo que mas llamo mi atención, tome de el interior del mueble la espada de mi padre la cual estaba enfundada, acto siguiente vi la empuñadura, esta de un color blanco con pequeño rombos en medio de esta, la decoración de la base de la espada consistía en lo que parecían dos dragones ambos color dorados mirando hacia el filo de la misma espada, con un poco de duda desenfunde la espada enfrente de mi dejando la funda en el suelo, y acto siguiente…

Un manojo de pelo color anaranjado cayo al suelo, mientras que por mi parte ahora mi cabello largo había desaparecido, dejando un cabello tan corto a la altura apenas de mi cuello, lo siguiente fue tomar una liga que tenia en mi ropa y atar mi cabello con una coleta baja aunque este sujetaba poco pelo.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo de esa noche fue que esto cambiaria mi vida para bien o mal, de una forma u otra pues ya no seria nada igual….

Me encontraba en el cuarto de mis padres, ya con la armadura puesta, la espada colgando en mi cintura del lado derecho y con una venda color roja que estaba en mi frente, sigilosamente tome el pergamino que estaba en la mesa de su cuarto y con lagrimas en los ojos avance hacia la salida de mi hogar que en el peor de los casos no volvería a tocar.

-Adiós papa…. Adiós mama…..-.

.

.

.

-Bien…. Repetiré una vez mas- me decía a mi misma mientras me encontraba cabalgando en el caballo de mi familia en ruta hacia el campamento al que mi padre debía de ir –Mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora! Soy el enviado de mi familia y soy todo un hombre Nya- dije inflando el pecho.

Apenas termine la oración solo suspire derrotadamente –Esto enserio va a ser un dolor de trasero….. digo que rayos podría hacer para que no me descubran si en casi todos los aspectos me veo como una mujer aun con el pelo corto….- me sacudí el cabello algo desesperada -Nunca fui buena mintiendo… ojala alguien me diera una mano para lograr parecerme a un hombre-

-Pues para empezar quita ese estúpido Nya de tu vocabulario- una voz resonó justo en mi oído.

Lentamente gire mi cabeza para ver a quien me había hablado pues esa voz había parecido venir justo de mi….-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- de golpe caí del caballo el cual relincho en cuanto esto paso para ver a la persona pero lo que vi rompió toda expectativas de cualquier cosa que antes hubiera esperado.

-¿Que? ¿ Viste un fantasma o que?- una pequeña pelinegra con el pelo atado en dos coletas me veía desde lo alto….. y cuando digo pequeña es enserio pequeña, era como un chibi de 10 o 20 cm a lo mucho y cuando digo desde lo alto es desde lo alto pues esta literalmente flotaba un poco mas alto del asiento de mi caballo.

Ante la figura delante de mi lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue mirarla con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos como platos sin emitir palabra alguna.

-Oye, te pregunte algo- me dijo con el ceño fruncido y un leve puchero en su rostro.

La empece a señalar débilmente con mi mano que temblaba ferozmente –T-Tu…. E-estas volando…. Y eres pequeñita…..-.

Esta solo frunció el ceño aun mas y luego me vio mas molesta –Vaya, asi que los ancianos tenían razón….. En verdad eres una cabeza dura- esta suspiro con fastidio –Mi nombre es Yazawa Nico…. Soy lo que se llamaría tu "Guardián"- dijo la ultima palabra como si se pasara una lija por la lengua.

-¿Yazawa? Me suena ese apellido- dije mientras ponía un dedo en mi barbilla aun sentada en el suelo, pero esta frase hizo que la peli negra solo se diera un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Menuda idiota que me toco aquí…- susurro.

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Nada, nada- esta de nuevo tomo aire –Haber… los Yazawa siempre han sido una familia aliada de la familia Hoshizora pequeña y estúpida niña-

-¡HEY!-

-Nosotras mas que compañeras tenemos una relación jefe, subordinado- prosiguió ignorando mi antes reclamo –Tu familia salvo a la mía hace unos…. No recuerdo, ¿400 años?, bueno pero no es el punto, desde entonces mi familia le tiene un respeto tan grande a la tuya que incluso en cierto momento los fallecidos de mi familia se dedicaban a cuidar a la tuya como sus espíritus guardianes- me miro de reojo –Aunque….. me cuesta creer que alguien como tu sea una Hoshizora, hace años conocí a tu familia y todos eran espectaculares a su modo, las mujeres las mas elegantes y los hombres los mas nobles y feroces…. Pero tu eres…. Una flacucha sin gracia-

-¡Mi cuerpo es delgado de nacimiento!-

-¿Y también plano?-

Mi expresión de ser una de confusión pasaba a ser uno fastidiado que transmitía un " ¿Quién se cree?"

Suspire pesadamente para de golpe ponerme de pie sin animo alguno y sacudiendo el polvo de mi armadura –si ya acabaste tengo cosas que hacer Nya- dije mientras de nuevo subía a mi caballo y Nico se alejaba por inercia unos metros –Si no llego temprano causare problemas en mi primer día-

-Oye…..- el tono se volvió serio –Cuando dije que era tu ángel guardián era enserio, mis antepasados me mandaron contigo cuando se enteraron de la estupidez que hiciste…. Debo decir que ni siquiera ahora mismo me creo lo que estas haciendo… ¿tienes alguna idea de cuantas reglas estas rompiendo en el proceso?-

Mire con algo de molestia a Nico –¿Que harás? ¿Me detendrás?- esta guardo silencio por lo que proseguí –Lo hice por que amo a mi familia, la gente de el pueblo querían que mi padre peleara, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que la guerra lo hizo a mi pueblo cuando era niña? Eso le pasara a mi padre si viene a pelear, el fue un gran peleador, el mejor de todos en su tiempo, pero hoy en día apenas y puede correr sin cansarse o sentirse adolorido… No me gusta esto mas que a nadie, ¿Quién querría ir a la guerra por voluntad propia?-

Nico puso una mirada algo mas blanda –Si….. se lo que hace la guerra, como dije somos antepasados, conocí a tu familia pero yo morí en tiempos de guerra- esto me sorprendió –Perdí a mi padre, mi aldea fue masacrada y los yazawas apenas y existimos en la actualidad- me miro de nueva cuenta –Shin-

-Rin-

-Si como sea, yo no vine a detenerte en ningún aspecto, al contrario creo que tienes mucho valor para hacer lo que haces, pero eso no quita el hecho de que soy tu Guardián y necesito cuidarte en todo momento-

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando eres mi guardián?-

-Creo que me asignaron cuando tenias 5 segundos de nacida, pero solo aparecemos cuando sabemos que de verdad acabas de poner en juego tu vida-

Arquee la ceja –Entonces te quedaras conmigo hasta que…..-

-Probablemente hasta que esto acabe contigo yendo a casa con tu familia o muerta en batalla- se encogió de hombros como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo a lo que yo simplemente bufe algo molesta –En fin… empezamos mal- esta me sonrió –Soy Yazawa Nico la mejor guardiana de todo el mundo espiritual, y tu Rin Hoshizora eres la chica mas estúpida y valiente que conozco, será un gusto o por lo menos divertido acompañarte en este viaje-

-Pareces comercial de televisión Nya….-

-¿Que es televisión?-

-Ahora que lo pienso no lo se-

.

.

.

-Repite una vez mas- dijo Nico mientras que esta parecía tener una boina en la cabeza y un megáfono en la mano – 3, 2, 1, ¡acción!-

-Nico-chan….. ya me aburrí esto es inútil, ¡no puedo hacerlo naturalmente!- me queje.

En estos mismos momentos estábamos en medio del bosque que estaba literalmente a unos metros de el campamento al cual me dirigía, como suponía Nico-chan no me dejaría en paz por un buen rato pues se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo de ayudarme, pero si bien ya de por si tenia el tiempo ajustado cuando venia ahora mismo me preocupaba por llegar tarde.

-¡Dije acción!- ante el regaño de la chica solo deje caer mis hombros de golpe con un aspecto bastante cansado.

Suspire profundamente para de inmediato inflar el pecho y enderezar mi postura, puse mi mirada menos inocente –Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora, de la familia Hoshizora, he venido por ordenes del emperador para servir en esta guerra por el honor de mi familia….. Nya-

-NO, NO Y NO- me grito la enana pelinegra a lo que yo solo me asuste un poco –Deja ese Nya en el olvido, elimínalo, pulverízalo, olvida que existe-

-Oye, no es algo voluntario, lo hago desde que soy niña- replique –Ademas es difícil actuar como hombre sin que suene o muy exagerado o muy femenino-

Esta solo puso un gesto pensativo –Si, bien otro detalle es que tenemos que cambiarte el nombre-

-¿Mi nombre? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Tu nombre por si solo nada, pero recuerda que la familia Hoshizora es famosa a niveles incalculables es mas que probable que mas de una persona sepa de ti o por lo menos de tu nombre por lo que deberíamos pensar en uno nuevo, seria lo mejor no cree…-

-¡ATENCION A TODOS!-

-¡Ay no!- dije de golpe mientras escuchaba a los guardias del campamento desde lo lejos –Ya empezaron y yo ni siquiera me he registrado, en un instante simplemente tome mi espada del suelo y la colgué en mi costado derecho para de inmediato subir a mi caballo con el cual parti rápidamente hacia la entrada del campamento, no esta de mas decir que entre de golpe en el lugar.

Este solo estaba conformado por un muro de madera en los perímetros y dentro del lugar conformados por pequeñas casas de acampar, carpas grandes los cuales suponía que serian la cocina o alguna cosa así y una carpa aun mas grande, la cual tenia la palabra "Capitan" grabada en todo su aspecto .

Ignorando todo eso entre y fui directamente a un lugar con un poste de madera.

-Familia Akurasawa-

-Presente señor-

Baje de mi caballo y rápidamente tomando las riendas de este lo empecé a atar de la mejor manera posible en aquel poste de madera.

-Familia Himura-

-Presente señor-

La peli negra flotaba a mi lado a la altura de mi hombro –Rápido Rin, el siguiente en el orden alfabético es…-

-Familia Hoshizora-

-Si, tu apellido-

-¡Gracias por el dato!-

-¿Familia Hoshizora?-

"Al demonio" termine rápidamente de atar mi caballo en el lugar y casi de inmediato tomando el pergamino que había dejado en un bolso de la montura empecé a correr hacia el lugar que ahora que lo veía consistía en una fila de personas en posición de firmes y dos guardias que pasaban lista.

-¿No hay nadie de la familia Hoshizora aquí?- pregunto uno de los soldados extrañados.

-¡AQUÍ!- grite alzando la mano mientras llegaba al lugar en el cual me forme al lado del tipo que antes había pasado en la lista.

Creo que no cabe decir que la gente me vio con una cara casi de estupefacción en cuanto llegue, se preguntaran por que, pues era sencillo.

-Este pequeñín- el guardia hablo extrañado mientras me miraba –¿Es de la familia Hoshizora?- por que literalmente media 1.60 mientras que otras personas en el lugar incluso alcanzaban los 2 metros de altura lo cual era excesivo a mi parecer, pero el punto era que yo era la mas pequeña.

-¡S-Si señor!- respondí de la mejor manera que pude mientras la gente a mis lados tenían la misma expresión que el guardia –S-Soy de la familia Hoshizora-

-Hump- el segundo guardia se recupero de la estupefacción y paso a verme hostilmente –¿Me puedes decir por que llegaste tarde soldado?

-….E-Es que… me perdí….- en si no era mentira, había partido desde muy temprano y en mas de una ocasión me había terminado perdiendo, lo cual ya era normal de mi pero era algo incomodo de decir.

Este me tomo por cuello de mi camisa debajo de mi armadura para verme desde lo alto pues media 1.80 .

-Hoshizora o no, creo que alguien como tu debería respetar las reglas, si llegas tarde tienes un castigo- este sonrió para luego ver a todos los presentes –Su compañero en un Hoshizora, ¿le deberíamos dejar pasar un castigo? ¿Sabes? Detesto a las familias consentidas, son tan odiosas- esto ultimo lo dijo como un susurro solo para mi.

-P-Pero yo…..-

El tipo apretó mas el agarre en el cuello de mi camisa -Bien, en ese caso daras 200 vueltas a el campamento y cuando termines…..-

De pronto una mano se poso en la muñeca del tipo que en esos momentos me amenazaba apretando esta con una gran fuerza tanta que el tipo por el dolor termino soltándome mientras este aun no era liberado del agarre .

-Oye, Kyourin- una voz nueva y angelical se presento pero a la vez esta parecía fría como un glaciar –¿Podrías repetir eso ultimo para mi? Creo que solo se lo dijiste para que el nuevo chico te escuchara, ¿acaso le dijiste algo malo?-

al lado de mi yacía una chica de pelo castaño, esta con un pelo tan hermoso y una mirada tan atractiva que incluso parecía que podrías perderte en ella, si bien la chica delante de mi era hermosa su expresión delataba que estaba molesta o por lo menos fastidiada, esta portaba una armadura como la mía pero esta de color piel con su espada a un costado, esta con un mango un poco mas extravagante que el mío, ella apretaba con fuerza la muñeca del sujeto y lo veia ferozmente.

-C-Capitana Koizumi!-

Abrí los ojos como platos " ¡¿CAPITANA?!"

-Discúlpate Kyourin o te romperé la muñeca- le amenazo la chica a lo que el sujeto aun con un gran dolor asintió.

-L-Lo lamento, Joven H-Hoshizora-

-Ahora ¿que te parece si te largas a dar 200 vueltas a todo el lugar?- sonrió de nuevo –Eso querías hacerle al recluta nuevo ¿o no?.

El tipo paso saliva pesadamente –A-A la orden capitana- acto siguiente el hombre fue liberado del agarre y en un flash me di cuenta de que este estaba corriendo ya en dirección a dar su primera vuelta.

Todos veían el como el sujeto se iba mientras por mi parte solo algo apenada mire a la chica de pelo castaño…. Esta aunque no me ponía atención a mi… era hermosa… muy hermosa.

La castaña suspiro con algo de pesadez para dirigir su mirada hacia mi –Lamento lo de mi subordinado, tiene el mal habito de ser un grosero con la gente de familias importantes- su mirada se volvio autoritaria de repente –Pero en algo tiene razón, no hay preferencia para nadie ni aunque seas de la familia…..- miro a el guardia que tenia la lista –¿Quien seguía?

-Hoshizora, Capitana-

La chica solo arqueo una ceja y volvió su vista hacia mi –No había escuchado de un hijo de la familia Hoshizora, solo de una hija-

-Como lo practicamos- una vocecita se escucho levemente desde el cuello de mi camisa donde se ocultaba la peli negra

-S-Si… m-mi hermana… Rin- "¡¿QUE IDIOTEZ ESTOY DICIENDO?!" –E-Es la mas conocida…. Y-yo viví fuera con la familia…Yazawa- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió –por lo que casi nadie sabia de mi, p-pero vine en cuanto mi padre me dijo de la guerra, s-será un honor pelear por mi familia-

-¿Sabes? No te pedí tu biografía- me dijo con un tono como diciendo "Me importa un comino" que salió de la nada –¿Cual es tu nombre?

-¿M-Mi nombre?- el pánico se expandió por mi cuerpo a la vez que este se tensaba.

-¡Te lo dije cabeza dura!- grito una vocecita en modo de susurro.

Esta arqueo la ceja algo fastidiada –Hay una fila esperando mas adelante asi que dime tu nombre o puedes acompañar a mi subordinado a dar 200 vueltas-.

-E-E-E…Rin….-.

-¿Rin? ¿No acabas de decir que así se llama tu hermana?-.

El pánico me estaba tragando por completo –N-No, me entendiste mal…. Q-quise decir…-.

-¿aja?-.

-¡Rintou!- dije de golpe para luego asentir varias veces –Si eso es, Me llamo Rintou, e-es un gusto capitana-.

Esta solo me miro como verías a un bicho para luego ignorando mi saludo proseguir –El pergamino de registro por favor- extendió la mano a lo que yo con algo de torpeza lo saque de mi bolsillo para casi de inmediato entregárselo en la mano a la chica.

Como si a la chica no le importara en lo mas mínimo mi presencia esta paso a la siguiente persona sin ni siquiera dirigirme una segunda mirada.

El tiempo paso, la lista siguió y siguió hasta que llego a su fin, por lo que la chica nos dio dos ordenes muy importantes, primera que hoy era nuestro día libre y que lo disfrutáramos por que según lo que dijo mañana nos esperaría el mismísimo infierno y la segunda, simplemente ir a la cocina en una hora a comer, aprovechando esto ella nos explicaría la misión al terminar la comida, según lo que leí en el registro se nos asignaría misiones de reconocimiento, esto era mas como ser un tipo de espía en los territorios, vigilar, reportar y si era posible aniquilar… si bien, sigue sin gustarme la idea del todo, pero esa misión aun esta muy distante pues el entrenamiento seria arduo además de consumir mucho tiempo.

Las personas del lugar empezaron a dividirse en cuanto la castaña se fue junto con su guardia, cada uno a montar su casa de campaña la cual nos habían entregado poco después de pasar lista, como era costumbre la gente se empezó a agrupar rápidamente poniendo sus casas cerca de la de sus demás compañeros, yo haría esto mismo pero por la leve cuestión que en ese lugar tendría que dormir y cambiarme había decidido que estaba mejor el mantenerme muy alejada de las demás casas, por lo menos unos 40 metros por lo que mi casa de campaña era la única en esa área.

Monte sin problemas la casa de campaña desmonte toda mi ropa, aunque solo eran unas cuantas prendas yo boxers que estos últimos no se como pueden ser usados por los hombres son sumamente incomodos, pero al punto, después de desempacar y dejar a mi caballo atado cerca de mi casa me dedique a ir a los comedores, uno creería que estarían algo vacíos por el tiempo que faltaba para que la hora se cumpliera pero esto no fue así, cuando llegue estaba casi hasta el tope, en mesas de 4 personas, mire a mi alrededor, la gente había congeniado rápidamente y estos ni siquiera me ponían atención, ni a mi ni a nadie que estuviera parado.

" ¿Así huelen los lugares con puros hombres?" en ese momento sentía la necesidad de taparme la nariz, olía a sudor, a mugre todo esto combinado con el aroma de la comida que parecía estar putrefacta .

-No hagas ningún gesto de asco- de nuevo Nico hablo escondida entre mi ropa –Se darán cuenta y estas acabada en aspecto social, creerán que eres alguien delicada-.

-¿y por que tu voz suena tan rara?- .

-Por que me estoy tapando la nariz, aquí huele a el mismo infierno-.

-Que ayuda….-

Acto siguiente tragándome el asco camine lentamente hacia la fila que aunque era muy larga termino por avanzar muy rápido, para cuando me toco la mujer me sirvió un plato con un tipo de sopa y un filete de carne al lado por lo que yo salí de la fila casi igual de rápido a lo que entre.

Ahora el problema seria encontrar un lugar, no había socializado con absolutamente nadie desde que estaba aquí pero para mi sorpresa esto no fue un problema en lo absoluto.

-¡Hay Rintou!- un chico en una mesa cerca de la entrada alzo su mano, este estaba sentado junto a otros dos, el que levanto la mano tenia un pelo color negro atado en una coleta baja y con unos ojos color cobre –Por aquí ,ven a comer con nosotros-.

-¿M-Me habla a mi?-

-Si, ¿a quien mas le podría hablar tonta? Ahora siéntate con ellos y actúa como hombre-

Ante eso solo me acerque con algo de cautela a la mesa para quedar enfrente de los 3 chicos, ambos eran delgados pero a la vez parecían estar en forma, lo único que variaba eran los colores de cabello.

-¿Qué tal? Me llamo Hide- hablo el mismo que me había llamado –¿tienes donde comer?-

-E-Em….. no, apenas buscaba un lugar-

-Perfecto, en ese caso siéntate aquí- dijo el segundo chico –Un gusto me llamo Rioka- este tenia el pelo de color rubio y unos ojos color morados

-Si vamos, no seas tímido- dijo animadamente otro –Me llamo Hurahara si tienes algún problema pídeme ayuda- este sonrió como si fuera un niño, su pelo era de color castaño y sus ojos de un color aproximado al mío pero mas intenso.

Con un poco de duda aceptando su oferta (Pues además era un problema menos) me senté con ellos, estos parecían ser amigos pues hablaban con fluidez mientras yo los veía haciendo idioteces a los tres, cosa que sin duda me hubiera dado gracia de no ser por que estaba mas extrañada

-E-Em disculpen- alce un poco la voz por lo que estos de golpe se callaron dejando de hacer un escandalo para verme –¿N-Nos conocemos de algún lugar?-

-Para nada-

-Nop-

-yo apenas y conozco al vecino- este ultimo después sonrió –Por lo menos a ti no te conocemos, pero nuestros padres sirvieron juntos-

-¿Eh? ¿enserio?-

-Si- respondió Rioka –Nosotros nos conocíamos de hace un rato pero queríamos conocerte, además, hasta hace apenas unas horas nos damos cuenta que el señor Gin si tenia un hijo… eso es algo sorpresivo en mi opinión-

-Y considerando que la capitana casi te asesina si tocarte….. creímos que seria una buena idea invitarte para que te relajaras un poco- comento el ultimo.

En ese momento me sentí un poco mejor al ver que la gente no era tan mala como creía en este lugar, iba a responder pero algo me detuvo.

La carpa de la tienda se abrió y por ella entro una chica de pelo castaño, esta portando su característica armadura y espada a su costado, creo que no hace falta recalcar que apenas entro la chica todos los hombres que hace un momento estaban gritando y haciendo un alboroto se callaron de golpe para mantener la cabeza en lo bajo mientras con esta acción venían un sinfín de murmuros.

La chica sin importarle en lo mas mínimo si la observaba la gente (que así era) fue directamente hacia la fila de la comida donde por alguna razón toda la gente que estaba en esta desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciendo que ella llegara hasta donde servían casi a la misma velocidad en la que habia llegado, acto siguiente la chica con su comida, se fue a una mesa que estaba hasta el fondo de la tienda arrinconada en una esquina y empezó a comer completamente sola, lo raro fue que la gente se mantuvo en silencio y una gran tensión se formo en el aire.

Claro que yo no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de por que era esto.

-Hablando de la reina de roma- dijo uno de los chicos con un tono precavido –La tensión que genera…. Es anormal jeje-.

-Bueno es la legendaria capitana Koizumi, claro que iba a ser así-.

-Solo 20 años y ya esta en el puesto de capitana, justamente nos tuvo que tocar en su escuadrón-.

Ante esos comentarios solo arquee la ceja un poco –Disculpen pero….- mire a la chica comiendo de reojo para luego volver mi vista a estos -¿Cómo es que una mujer es capitana? o una mejor pregunta…. ¿Cómo es que una mujer esta en la guerra?-.

Solo termine mi comentario y los chicos me veían boquiabiertos .

-E-Espera…. Rintou…. No me digas que no has oído de Hanayo Koizumi-.

-Para nada- me encogí de hombros .

Los chicos se miraron mutuamente para luego asentir y verme directamente.

-Rintou, ella es una leyenda en esta generación, literalmente es alguien de temer y respetar, Hanayo Koizumi es la mejor guerrera de esta época, incluso mejor que cualquier hombre…. Dicen que su talento era nato, que incluso siendo una mujer esta fue capaz de entrar a las fuerzas armadas…-.

-¿Enserio? Yo escuche otra cosa- hablo el segundo chico –Oí que era la chica de una profecía del emperador y que por eso la habían criado en el Palacio real, además de que había acabado con un ejercito ella sola-.

-Urahara no seas estúpido- regaño el tercero –La verdadera versión es que es una enviada de los dioses… nadie sabe nada de su pasado y su apellido es único, no hay nadie mas que lo porte, es un rumor entre la gente pero dicen que ella no es humana, dicen que pudo vencer un león con sus propias manos tardando 1 hora en pelea-.

-Yo creía que fue un dragón-.

-Pero los dragones ni siquiera existen…-

Mire lentamente hacia un lado al ver a la chica comiendo ahí sola entre miradas de la gente que la rodeaban, pero esta hacia caso omiso a estas.

Una voz resonó en mi ropa -Tus nuevos amigos son estúpidos-.

" ¿Quién es ella?" la chica había captado al 100% mi atención de una manera que no creía posible, pero algo me preocupaba, mientras que esta era hermosa, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza la cual se disfrazaba de dureza, y su semblante parecía el de una persona solitaria….. no tenia sentido…. O por lo menos no para mi….

La chica de pelo castaño iba a dar otro bocado a su comida pero esta se detuvo y acto siguiente volteo en mi dirección para verme con esos ojos que me habían hipnotizado en un inicio, pero esta tenia un semblante que decía " ¿Quieres algo?".

Y así es como la misma pregunta se repitió otras miles y miles de veces en esos breves segundos que nuestras miradas se conectaron.

" ¿Quién eres en verdad?".

.

.

.

.

.

-Vamos, ¡hasta una hormiga levanta mas que ustedes!- grito una chica de pelo castaño que nos veía a todos de pie.

Soy Rin Hoshizora….. o bueno Rintou Hoshizora y este es el reporte de como mi vida esta siendo masacrada de una manera que….

-¡AUCH MI ESPALDA!-.

Corrijo, nuestras vida esta siendo masacrada por un entrenamiento tan sádico que incluso el mismo diablo caería rendido ante este, han pasado 4 meses desde que estoy aquí junto a las demás personas del lugar, si bien alguien consideraría los hechos "Voy a la guerra, el entrenamiento será difícil" pero esto iba mas haya de aquel pequeño e inocente pensamiento.

En este momento la mitad de los reclutas nos encontrábamos en posición de lagartijas, se preguntaran ¿Por qué la mitad? ¿y la otra mitad? Pues por si se lo preguntaban estos también ayudaban en el entrenamiento.

-Rintou no soy tan pesado- decía Urahara mientras este estaba sentado en mi espalda y yo con todas las fuerzas que tenia intentaba levantarme con el encima, pero esto para mi era imposible.

-¡N-No es mi culpa! ¡S-Soy muy pequeño!- conteste aplicando la mayor fuerza que podía pero sin lograr por lo menos hacer una sola lagartija, lo cual era deprimente, había personas que aunque les costaba trabajo llevaban hasta 10, pero eso no era lo que me daba lastima si no que hasta el hombre mas chico llevaba por lo menos dos lagartijas y yo luchaba por la primera .

-Y estúpida, no olvides estúpida- resonó desde mi ropa.

-¡C-cierra la boca!- dije casi gritando mientras que mis brazos cedían y caia de golpe en el suelo con el chico sentado sobre mi espalda.

-Yo no dije nada- dijo el chico.

-Le decía a una vocecita molesta en mi cabeza- conteste en el suelo –Por cierto….. ¿Podrías quitarte de mi espalda?.

Si bien la rutina de por si era algo intensa eso no era nada, pues apenas eran las 6 Am y esto apenas clasificaba como entrenamiento matutino

-¡Uno, Dos! ¡Uno, dos!- gritaba la misma voz de una mujer mientras que nosotros en este momento corríamos por una pista de obstáculos, es cierto soy muy rápida desde niña, por lo que si hablamos de una carrera yo ganaría sin problema, pero ahí es donde la palabra obstáculo viene a fastidiarme.

-¡Hoshizora! ¡Muévete mas rápido!- gritaba la chica en un tono nada amigable.

Por mi parte subia un muro plano con ayuda de una cuerda que estaba atada en la cima de este, pero como de costumbre no soy muy buena en los deportes por lo que paso lo que debía.

-Em… ¿ A-Alguien me ayuda a bajar?- preguntaba mientras estaba colgaba de cabeza con mi pie atado en la cuerda que debía de subir.

Hanayo solo suspiro se dio media vuelta y se fue con un gesto de frustración, no entendía esto de la chica, al parecer le irritaba de una manera abrumadora, no tengo idea del por que, no digo que me trate mal o diferente a los demás en cuestiones de entrenamiento, pero siento cierto desagrado de su parte cuando me mira, lo cual me hace preguntarme ¿Por qué?

De mi camiseta salió una pelinegra con coletas la cual flotaba enfrente de mi –¿Necesitas una mano?- esta de su camisa saco unas tijeras gigantes con las cuales corto rápidamente la cuerda.

-AUCH- caí directamente al suelo.

Bueno es cierto, no soy una guerrera en ningún sentido…. No soy capaz de hacer las cosas como lo hacen las demás personas… pero aun así…

Dije que quería hacer sentir orgullosa a mi familia al menos de esta forma, no soportaría volver a casa y decirle a mi padre que simplemente era un asco.

Y así siguieron…. Actividad tras actividad como en los últimos meses, siempre esforzándonos al máximo aunque en mi caso no fuera suficiente, pero podía mejorar y lo haría.

Como de costumbre la hora de la comida llego mientras que me sente junto a los chicos de siempre pero esta vez había algo raro.

-¿Donde esta Hide?- pregunte mientras veía hacia la fila de la comida o hacia las diferentes mesas pero sin encontrar al pelinegro .

Los dos chicos rieron por lo bajo mientras que tenían una mirada algo culpable –Creo que ya es hora ¿no? Rioka- pregunto Urahara .

-Si- rio el otro chico –Ya es hora, hey Rintou ¿vamos a ver a Hide humillarse así mismo?- pregunto el segundo chico .

Después de eso la historia fue bastante divertida….. demasiado que incluso diría que me dieron ganas de….. matar a mi amigo….

-¡P-Por favor Capitana!- el chico estaba enfrente de Hanayo este haciendo una reverencia –¡A-Acepte cenar conmigo esta noche!-

Hanayo en este momento traía una camiseta color blanca ajustada mientras que a la vez tenia un arco colgando del hombro con varias flechas en mano, esta veía con una ceja arqueada al chico.

Debo decir que por alguna razón el ver al chico de esa manera y ver a la capitana que no lo hubiera rechazado poniéndolo a hacer flexiones o algo así hizo que mi corazón por un momento se estrujara mientras veías la escena.

-¿Perdona? Hide… ¿verdad?- dijo con su usual tono frio.

-S-Si, Señora-.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-C-Capitana, vera, usted es la mujer mas hermosa y decidida que he visto mi vida…. Y quisiera que me diera una oportunidad, se que soy su subordinado….P-Pero enserio me gusta- este tomo aire de nuevo –Acepte cenar conmigo por favor-.

En ese momento paso algo que le helo la piel a mas de una persona, Hanayo sonrió con ternura –Claro que aceptare una cena-.

-¡¿E-Enserio?!- pregunto el chico sumamente asombrado… mientras que por parte de todos los presentes estaban casi boquiabiertos pero por mi parte no era asi… yo simplemente… no sabia que sentir, un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

Hanayo seguía sonriendo –Si… aceptare una cena- esta rápidamente se quito el arco del hombro y tomo una de sus flechas para a una velocidad increíble dispararla a lo alto, para cuando todos la seguimos con la mirada esta estaba en la cima mas alta de un tronco que media por lo menos 15 15 metros de altura, este ubicado en medio de todo el campamento –Aceptare la cena del que pueda bajar esa flecha de aquel tronco-.

En ese momento para cuando me había dado cuenta no había nadie a mis espaldas, todos habían ido directamente hacia Hanayo, preguntándole las reglas.

-Que raro…- dije por lo bajo.

-No te extrañes- hablo una pelinegra que se asomaba por el cuello de mi camisa –Aunque esa chica sea dura como una piedra sigue siendo sumamente linda, no es de extrañar que los hombres la vean como un objetivo-.

-¡El que quiera hacerlo!- grito Hanayo por lo alto mientras esta ahora tenia lo que parecía dos ligas cada una con una pesa que colgaba de ellas –Tendrá que hacerlo con ambas pesas- .

Creo que fue en ese momento donde lo único que empecé a oír fue como la gente azotaba de lleno en el suelo estos acompañados por el sonido metálico que golpeaba con el suelo repetidamente, mis compañeros….. no….. todo el campamento e inclusive algunos guardias empezaron a intentar subir con ambas pesas colgando de sus brazos pero todos los intentos terminaron de la misma manera.

Poco a poco la gente dejo de intentar, no se cuánto tiempo pase parada en un mismo lugar viendo como la gente lo intentaba, incluso mis amigos se habían ido, para cuando me di cuenta el cielo se había vuelto completamente negro, este iluminado por estrellas que abundaban por todos lados.

-Hoshizora- una voz resonó enfrente de mi –Ve a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos entrenamiento temprano- delante de mi sin que lo notara estaba la chica castaña, esta apenas media unos pocos centímetros mas que yo

-E-Em si, enseguida- conteste de inmediato mientras me sacudía un par de veces, por su parte la capitana solo se volteo dispuesta a ir a su tienda pero… sentí que no era correcto –D-Disculpe capitana-.

La castaña se volteo a verme con una mirada de fastidio -¿Se te ofrece algo mas?-.

-Discúlpeme, tal vez solo sean imaginaciones mías… pero ¿He hecho algo mal? Siento que usted me trata de una manera muy diferente a lo de los demás-.

-Es tu imaginación, ahora buenas noches- esta se volteo de inmediato con la intención de irse .

-¿Es por que soy un Hoshizora?- pregunte con un tono apagado -¿Es por que no soy como un Hoshizora debería ser?-.

Ante el comentario solo escuche una pequeña risita por lo bajo lo cual me sorprendió, pero en menos de lo que esperaba la chica me había tomado por el cuello de mi camiseta y se había acercado bruscamente.

-¡por eso mismo me fastidias! Vives a la expectativa de todos, crees que por tener un maldito apellido tienes que ser una persona perfecta, déjame decirte, que es lo que mas detesto… es la gente que no sabe vivir su vida que no sabe ser el mismo, desde que llegaste aquí solo veo a un maldito niño que quiere ser un héroe- esta me vio con mas rabia –¡No eres un guerrero y hasta tu lo sabes! No deberías estar aquí en primer lugar, ¿quieres honrar a tu familia? Me da igual, pero no me vengas con que eres un Hoshizora y por eso debes de hacerlo, solo me das pena, por un reconocimiento de a quien llamas emperador ¿estas dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida?-.

En ese momento diría que mis ojos se llenaron de rabia por un momento, " ¿CREES QUE ESTOY AQUÍ POR QUE QUIERO? ¡Vine para salvar a mi padre!".

Iba a responder pero algo me silencio.

-Vive tu vida Rintou- Hanayo soltó mi camisa –Deja este lugar, no eres un soldado, solo morirás en el intento y dar tu vida sabiendo que no puedes hacer nada… es un simple desperdicio-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere…decir?-.

Esta trago pesado –Como te dije, Lárgate , le diré a los demás que te mande a una misión especial, escóndete hasta que acabe la guerra, luego vuelve a casa y di que tu estuviste en ella-.

-¿Q-Que?- murmure por lo bajo –¡No hare eso!-.

-¡Reacciona!- esta me grito por un momento –Date cuenta, eres la oveja negra del rebaño, no me has dado ninguna muestra de tu determinación, un soldado debe de ser fuerte, persistente y tenaz, tu no has demostrado eso en ningún momento-.

-¿Pero por que yo? ¿Por qué te interesa que muera? Al fin y al cabo soy un soldado mas tuyo- le dije con un tono molesto

-Por que tienes mi edad- esta soltó la bomba de golpe –Mi vida acabo cuando tenia 17 años, por lo menos vive la tuya, eres el mas joven de todo el escuadrón, tienes una vida por delante que yo hubiera querido…. ¿Enserio crees por un momento que yo quiero estar aquí? ¡NO TENGO A DONDE IR!- esta se calmo para por fin darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar –A menos que me demuestres tu determinación yo seguiré insistiendo que tu no perteneces aquí-

En unos momentos ahora me encontraba sola en medio de la oscuridad, con la mirada baja, tenia rabia… mucha rabia guardada dentro de mi.

Nico salió de mi ropa para flotar en el lugar –Esa chica si que es intensa- rio burlonamente para luego mirarme -¿No crees Rin?-.

-…- Sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada a mi pequeña amiguita camine directamente hacia donde estuve todo el día parada.

-¿Rin?-.

Apreté una de las correas a mi muñeca –No tengo determinación eh…- esto lo decía mientras apretaba la segunda correa a mi otra muñeca –Ya te enseñare-

.

"!Vamos! ¡YO PUEDO!" me gritaba internamente mientras ahora mismo estaba por lo menos a unos 7 metros de altura pero mis manos estaban ardiendo, mis muñecas eran como piedras y mis fuerzas se agotaban con cada segundo que pasaba… pero debía de hacerlo, debo hacerle ver… Yo.. pertenezco aquí… ella no me puede decir como comportarme… no importa lo que diga, yo daría mi vida con tal de hacer que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de mi.

En un momento ahora me encontraba en el suelo, había caído directamente casi inconsciente de la altura, pero Nico me sostenía con mucha fuerza pues esta media lo mismo que una muñeca o menos.

-¡Cuidado! Si llegabas a caer de esa altura sin mi seguramente hubieras muerto- me recrimino la peli negra molesta mientras mi vista se volvía cada vez mas clara después de aquel desmayo.

" ¿Cuántas horas llevo intentándolo?"

¿Acaso es cierto? ¿Soy incapaz de pertenecer aquí?... mis fuerzas aunque regresaban progresivamente mi mente se desgastaba igual de rápido.

"¡NO!" me grite de golpe mientras rápidamente me volvía a poner de pie con bastante dificultad pues ya estaba completamente cansada pero mi mirada delataba lo contrario como transmitiendo un "No me rendiré"

-Oye si lo vas a intentar de nuevo ¿por lo menos tienes alguna estrategia?- pregunto la pequeña Nico.

-Para nada…- dije viendo hacia el final de el tronco que era tan alto. –Pero debo de hacerlo.

-Te vas a matar a este paso, ¿Tienes creatividad? Tienes que idear algo- en ese momento abri los ojos con algo de sorpresa como si me hubiera percatado de algo –Eres la mas débil, menos resistente e incluso la que menos talentos tiene... a este paso no serás nada en cuestión a tus compañer…-

-Creatividad….- murmure para luego sonreír ampliamente -¡ESO ES NICO-CHAN! ¡Soy la menos indicada en muchas, cosas, una inútil, una perdedora total!-

-Oye… ¿porque lo dices tan alegremente?-

En ese momento me volví a ajustar las correas a las muñecas para mirar una ultima vez hacia la cima, me acerque de nueva cuenta al tronco y rápidamente balanceando las correas con las pesas las entrelace por detrás del tronco.

-¿Qué rayos?-

"¡Lo hare!" sin pensármelo dos veces con una fuerza tremenda y determinación interminable subiendo las pesas constantemente del otro lado me encargaba de apoyarme con estas para subir poco a poco.

El sol empezaba a Salir en el horizonte pero esto ni siquiera me detuvo un momento, yo seguí intentando subir, una y otra vez, siempre apunto de rendirme pero diciéndome a mi misma, yo pertenezco aquí.

-¡VAMOS RINTOU!- La gente empezaba a salir de sus cabañas mientras estos al apenas tener una vista del exterior lo primero que vieron fue el como subía el tronco, y ahora que lo veía apenas me faltaban unos metros para llegar…

-¡Rin un poco mas tu puedes!- murmuro la voz de Nico que flotaba a mi lado en lo alto.

"yo…!LO LOGRARE!"

.

.

-Muy bien, creo que esto es toda la rutina para el entrenamiento de hoy- murmuraba una castaña con una leve sonrisa que veía una lista sentada en el futon de su cabaña –Si, lo es- esta como ultimo se puso de pie y miro una foto al lado de su cama –Ya me voy papa, mama, deséenme suerte con mi escuadrón jeje-

Ella tenia una actitud cálida a diferencia de con las demás personas pero esta apenas al posicionarse enfrente de la salida de su cabaña cambio esa sonrisa por un semblante completamente serio para luego después de un segundo salir por esta.

Esta estaba dispuesta a caminar pero de pronto una flecha se clavo a solo unos metros de ella, no esta de mas decir que abrió los ojos casi estupefacta en cuanto paso esto, acto siguiente dirigió su mirada hacia la cima del tronco, los gritos de los reclutas se escuchaban por todo el lugar y ella me veía estupefacta.

En ese mismo momento me encontraba sentada en la cima el tronco, mi cuerpo estaba hecho un desastre, moretones, rasguños, raspones pero lo que mas sobresalía de todo mi ser era mi sonrisa, una sonrisa completamente confiada y orgullosa que transmitía solo una cosa…

" _Yo pertenezco aquí"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bueno por falta de tiempo o mejor dicho por flojera de escribir toda la historia de golpe….. preferí mejor dividir el fic en probablemente 3 capitulos, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Hasta luego nwn/**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

.

.

-Fue increíble Rintou!- la gente se acercaba hacia mi mientras que yo apenas habia bajado de aquel mástil de altura tan exagerada altura

-Como se te ocurrio algo asi?! Fue de locos!-

-Un chiquitin con potencial!-

Mucha pero mucha gente se acercaban a mi, tanto que incluso ya invadían mi espacio personal todos se veian increíblemente estupefactos, cada uno con una sonrisa o incluso brindando a mi favor aunque yo no lo veia como algo que festejar.

Un chico de pelo rubio y ojos morados el cual reconoci como Rioka se acerco rápidamente y se apoyo en mi hombro con un tarro de cerveza en la otra mano –Tres hurras por el enano que logro lo que nadie pudo-

"no es para tanto" pensé inocentemente

-CONSEGUIR UNA CENA CON LA CAPITANA!- grito a lo que todos levantaron sus tarros de cerveza lo cual si me preguntan es raro, son las 7 am y están tomando?, pero que mas da, no es como si le pusiera atención a ese pequeño detalle, mas que nada me centraba en un solo pensamiento

-EH?!- grite de golpe asustando a mas de uno a mi alrededor, hasta hace unos momentos no recordaba aquel pequeño detalle, este reto se hizo con la única intención de conseguir una cena con la capitana, pero gracias a la rabieta que tuve anoche, me olvide de ese detalle tan importante y subi el mástil solo para restregarle en la cara a la capitana que no era tan débil como me veia

Mis ojos reflejaron incredulidad y sobre todo un sonrojo se apodero de todo mi rostro, sentía una gran vergüenza de haberme olvidado de aquel gran detalle

-Que pasa?- pregunto ahora Urahara que ponía una mano en mi hombro con un gesto preocupado –Te siente mal?... puedes pedirle a la capitana que sea tu enfermera-

En ese momento note que me estaba metiendo en terreno aun mas peligroso –N-No, n-no lo entienden yo no…lo hice por que… es que yo no estaba- mis nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada

-Vaya idiota, te olvidaste de ese pequeño detalle eh?- resonó una voz entre mis ropas a lo que yo solo puse un gesto aun mas sonrojado

Iba a intentar explicar lo que habia pasado y que en verdad yo no queria una cita con la capitana pero al momento de intentarlo la voz de esta antes mencionada se alzo entre la multitud

-Rintou!- la voz fue tan imponente que cuando me di cuenta todas las personas se hicieron a un lado dejando a la vista una castaña de ojos purpuras, la cual vestia una camisa color blanca ajustada y un pantalon holgado, esta se acerco a paso lento para quedar a solo un metro y medio de distancia de mi.

-Lo va a matar- -fue un placer haber conocido al enano- los murmullos entre la multitud se empezaron a escuchar todos gracias a que Hanayo habia elevado la voz de forma tan bruta

Ante eso solo pude sentir mas nervios de los que usualmente tenia en mi cuerpo y para antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba formulando una excusa aunque mi cerebro no colaboraba mucho con dicho propósito

-Yo… em yo capitana..-

-Bien hecho- de pronto Hanayo paso de tener una mirada completamente seria y un tono autoritario a tener una expresión alegre y una voz gentil como la de un angel, cosa que dejo sin habla a mas de uno en el lugar. –Lamento lo que te dije ayer y lo retiro, será un honor tenerte en mi escuadron como un soldado mas-

-S-Si capitana- sonreí de manera satisfecha

Por su parte Hanayo miro hacia todos los demas dándonos la expresión que todos los días tenia en su rostro –Ahora, alguien me explica por que rayos esta tomando cerveza a esta hora de la mañana?!- todos se quedaron mudos –Quiero 60 vueltas al campamento de ya, y el primero que vomite por todo lo que tomo me encargo de que no toque comida en 1 dia entero! Entendido!-

-SI!-

-Vayanse, tu tambien Rintou- me miro pero mas suavemente

-eh? Pero yo no estaba tomando-

-Pero no te fuiste a dormir cuando te dije, asi que deja de hablar o te tocaran lagartijas extras- dijo con una leve risita de por medio por mis expresiones de decepcion

-Espere capitana!- tres chicos se quedaron en lugar de ir a correr con los demas

-Ustedes, les dije que empezaran a correr-

-Si, pero queríamos ver- comento Urahara encogiéndose de hombros

Hanayo por un momento paso su expresión a una de confusión –Ver? Que cosa?-

-Como es que Rintou maneja planear un cita, que otra cosa?- dijo Rioka con una sonrisa divertida

Ante la declaración de mis amigos solo fui capaz de sonrojarme hasta las orejas de una manera bestial y al ver a la capitana me di cuenta de que… Ella tambien estaba sonrojada?!

-E-Eso no es asunto suyo- comento Hanayo intentando deshacerse de ellos con el tono mas seguro que pudo

-C-Cierto, ademas- proseguí yo –Y-Yo no lo hice por una cita con la capitana- ante mi comentario mis compañeros me vieron estupefactos excepto uno de ellos que me miro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Este casi comenzó a llorar –Rintou eres tan buen amigo!-

-Eh?-

-Lo hiciste para conseguir esa cita para mi cierto?- el chico se limpio las lagrimas de una manera exagerada –ESA SI ES AMISTAD!-

-EH?!- tanto Hanayo como yo emitimos aquel sonido tan agudo de incredulidad al notar como el chico se le iban los cabos de la cabeza intentándome quitar mi cita

-E-Espera, y-yo no-

-No hace falta que lo digas mas, eres un gran amigo, no como estos dos estúpidos que se burlaban de mi-

-Siendo justo eres demasiado gracioso-

-Pero de la mala manera- hablaron Rioka y Urahara

-La cita la gano Rintou- interrumpio Hanayo con un tono que intentaba ser duro pero sonaba nervioso –N-No te la puede dar-

-No hay regla que lo impida- dijo el chico emocionado –O si?- Hanayo se calló de golpe dándose cuenta de que habia dado en un punto certero –Entonces amigo me lo daras?-

Yo solo me limite a mirar crédulamente a todos en el lugar, por un lado Hanayo parecia rogarme con la mirada que no lo hiciera, mis amigos solo se estaban muriendo de la risa y Hide por ultimo tenia unos ojos de cachorrito

-Esto es una oportunidad- sono una voz dentro de mi ropa –Puedes darle la cita al idiota de Hide y te libraras de este momento tan incomod..

-No- respondi en seco mirando al chico –La cita es mia, lo siento- alguna vez en sus pensamientos se han dividido en 2 partes que pelean dentro de si? Ya saben como una que se encarga de la vida real y otra que simplemente se encarga de la moralidad, pues en estos momentos dentro de mi mente mi moral golpeaba una y otra vez a mi yo de la realidad

Hanayo me miro algo impresionada con mi respuesta pero a la vez con un gesto algo feliz, por su parte mi amigo se desanimo de una manera sin precedentes, fue bastante divertido de muchas manera, luego de eso mis amigos no tuvieron mas remedio que irse rápidamente corriendo pues Hanayo ya estaba molesta con ellos y por mi parte me quede hablando un poco con la que era mi capitana, esta me dijo que aunque tuviéramos una cita eso no quitaba el que era mi superior, por lo que para que esto no contara tendríamos que salir, por suerte habia un lago cerca de el campamento el cual siempre estaba desolado a altas horas de la noche (por cuesitones que Hanayo es demasiado estricta con los horarios), quedamos de vernos ahí a media noche ya que dijo que por haberme esforzado tanto y sobre todo por haber sido capaz de mantenerme despierta toda la noche me dejaría algo de libertad

.

-Repasemos de nuevo- me decia cierta pelinegra que flotaba –Por que carajos no cediste la cita a Hide? Era una buena forma de acabar con esto, ya te habias ganado su respeto-

-Si, si, lo se, pero no se que paso- me encogi de hombros –Solo paso Nya… como extrañaba mi Nya-

-A la mierda tu habito linguistico, sabes que si se entera que eres mujer te mutilara!-

-Probablemente-

En este momento estaba en mi casa de campaña, solo estaba sentada viendo las dos únicas prendas que tenia, mi armadura y mi ropa de entrenamiento, la cual era una camisa color gris con bordeados negros y un pantalon de la misma manera con un calzado oscuro

-Que raro es vestirse sin tantas opciones-

-A la mierda! Rin enserio no me estas escuchando?!-

-Si, si lo hago- conteste mientras me giraba y la veia de frente pues esta apenas media poco menos que un vaso –Pero que quieres que haga?-

-Cancelalo, no se, di que te torciste el tobillo-

-No lo pienso cancelar- frunci el ceño –Eso seria mal educado-

-Rin rompistes las reglas mas importantes de toda la sociedad, crees que en tus crimines el ser mal educada será el primero, velo de esta manera, si enserio llegas a ir con ella y por un momento sospecha que eres una mujer…- puso un gesto serio que no era usual ver en ella –Te ejecutara-

-Lo se…- mordí mi labio inferior levemente –Pero… creo que tendre cuidado, no pasara nada-

-Por que te empeñas tanto en seguir con est…- esta abrió los ojos y parapadeo varias veces para dirigir su mirada hacia mi –Espera… no será que la capitana, te gusta o si?-

-EH?!- mi cara fue invadida por un sonrojo de golpe mientras solo veia a Nico con un gesto indescriptible –Q-Que cosas dices Nico-chan!-

Esta me vio mas estupefacta –Mierda! Recuerdas que cuando te lei tus crímenes te dije que el hacerte pasar por hombre era lo peor que habias hecho? Pues esto lo supera con creces! Enamorarte de una mujer?! Acaso eres idiota?!-

-E-Espera! No es que me guste!- dije rápidamente mientras negaba repetidamente –E-Es solo que me da curiosidad es todo-

-Asi? Cuantos pretendientes has tenido?- me dijo sospechando

-Em… creo que como 10, mi padre me los presento-

-Y de esos, cuantos te han atraído físicamente?-

En ese momento solo hice una leve mueca –Bueno es que ellos no llamaban mi atención tanto… pero eso no quiere decir que…-

-Eres tan gay que no lo puedes ocultar!-

-Que no soy Gay Nya!-

-Claro, créele a la peli naranja sin ningun interes en los hombres-

-No es prueba suficiente!-

-Entonces veamos- esta saco unos mini anteojos de quien sepa donde y luego se los puso para luego sacar una lista de la nada y empezar a leerla –Los mas apuestos del campamento son… Hide, Urahara y Rioka, estas deacuerdo con eso?-

-Supongo? Son bastantes atractivos- "pero no me interesan"

-Ahora, viendo los registros de todos, cada uno de ellos pidió tu mano en matrimonio cuando tenían 15 años y tu 13-

-ESPERA QUE?!- dije estupefacta

-Como dije- esta siguió leyendo su lista –Cuando eras Rin ellos fueron tus pretendientes y tu los rechazaste a todos y cada uno de ellos aun siendo de los chicos mas apuestos de sus respectivos pueblos… eso quiere decir que si rechazaste a esos chicos tu eres…

-DEMONIOS SOY GAY NYA!- dije mientras mis pensamientos parecían un laberinto sin salida, pero claro estos se fueron en cuanto vi por un momento el exterior dándome cuenta de que ya habia oscurecido y que incluso mis compañeros ya habían regresado de su baño (al cual no me uno por obvias razones) listos para dormir, por lo que ya debía de estar cerca la hora

Rápidamente tome mi ropa y me la puse sin perder ni un solo momento de mas en esto, acto siguiente doble lo demas, guarde mis boxers (los cuales sigo sin acostumbrarme) y por ultimo tome el pequeño saco de con comida que habia "pedido prestado" de la cocina

-Vuelvo en un rato, no me esperes despierta Nya- dije a Nico la cual fruncio el ceño

-Te juro que si haces algo indebido te mato antes de que te mate alguien mas en la guerra- declaro para luego meterse de lleno a mi futon –Apaga las luces y buenas noches-

-Vaya espíritu guardian Nya…-

.

.

.

Llegue al lugar establecido por mi capitana, el lugar ya lo conocía al fin de cuentas venia a ducharme todos los días aquí, era un lago hermoso, el agua tan clara como un espejo, los alrededores lleno de pasto un pasto muy pero muy corto y bien cuidado mientras que como un gran extra la luna llena daba una vista excelente

Apenas a llegar busque con la vista por todos lados para darme cuenta de una silueta la cual estaba sentada viendo el cielo detenidamente, era como una estatua, parecia no tener vida, era una chica castaña de pelo corto la cual sonreía tristemente y sus ojos reflejaban algo de nostalgia , esta no despegaba su vista de la luna como yo no podia despegar mi vista de ella, era hermosa, estaba segura de que Hanayo Koizumi era la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto en mi vida.

Camine unos pasos en silencio hasta que por accidente rompi una rama que estaba en el suelo produciendo ruido, no esta de mas decir que apenas paso esto Hanayo se levanto a una velocidad deslumbrante y puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada amenazando con desenvainarla

-Alto!- dije levantando las manos en señal de paz –S-Soy yo-

La mirada de la chica se calmo y retiro su mano de la empuñadura –Eras tu Rintou-

-L-Lamento si la asuste Capitana -

Esta negó rápidamente –No, es que es costumbre- esta sonrio divertida –Pero tranquilo, estamos solos asi que no tienes por que decirme capitana, con Hanayo por esta vez esta bien-

-O-Oh ya veo…- me rasque la nuca nerviosa –E-Entonces te dire Hanayo?-

-Si… acambio quieres que te diga de alguna forma?- pregunto con una sonrisa amable

-Rin… estaría bien que me dijera Rin por esta vez?-

-Que ese nombre no era de tu hermana?-

Ante lo que dijo la chica solo asentí mientras avanzaba a su lado y me sentaba de golpe en el pasto por lo que ella hizo lo mismo

-Si lo es, pero vivi mucho tiempo alejado de mi familia, por lo que las personas del lugar solian llamarme Rin como abreviado, por lo que es muy común para mi- solo sonreí sacando la lengua tontamente –Se que es un poco raro… sabes mejor olvídalo solo digam…-

-Rin-kun- me interrumpio la chica con una sonrisa –Se escucha muy lindo-

Ante la angelical sonrisa que me regalaba la chica no pude hacer otra cosa mas que sonrojarme de golpe mientras la veia pero no fue hasta que mi estomago rugio hasta que Sali de mi trance

-E-Esto..- murmure por la vergüenza

-Debes tener hambre- comento la chica con una leve sonrisa divertida –Te parece si comemos?-

-Oh cierto- dije mientras tomaba la bolsa que estaba a mi lado y la desenvolvía cuidadosamente para revelar unos recipientes de barro bien cerrados –T-traje algo de cenar-

-Eh? Como hiciste eso?-

-Bueno digamos que tome prestadas algunas cosas de la cocina- dije mientras sonreía infantilmente

-Jejeje eres como un niño, aunque no olvides que te puedo mandar a correr por eso-

-Eh? Eso no es justo- replique de inmediato aunque divertida

Hanayo solo tomo uno de los recipientes para abrir su contenido y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver el contenido, era un tazon de arroz blanco con salsa y algunas carnes –W-Wuaoh…. E-Esto no lo hacen en la cocina-

-No, lo hice yo… tambien tome prestada la cocina para preparar algunas cosas-

-Sabes cocinar?!- pregunto asombrada mientras que esta no apartaba su vista del arroz

Ante eso solo ladee la cabeza algo divertida –Si, por que? Es raro?-

-Pues… si un poco-

-Por que?-

-Eres hombre- dijo mientras su tono transmitia un "Nadie sabe cocinar"

"Cierto… soy un hombre ahora, no debo olvidar eso, tengo que evitar que ese detalle se me escape de nuevo, digo, es mas que evidente que si eso pasa estoy muerta"

-E-Espero te guste- dije mientras tomaba el otro tazon de arroz para mi

-Provecho- dijo de golpe por lo que yo iba a decir lo mismo pero antes de que esto pasara me di cuenta de algo

"DEMONIOS! COME COMO UN MONSTRUO!"

La castaña estaba comiendo a una velocidad sobre humana su tazon de arroz, en pequeñas cantidades de arroz, pero a la vez a una velocidad increíble que apenas diferenciaba cuando comia o cuando no

Un gota de sudor bajo por mi mejilla al ver tan inusual escena, nunca habia visto a una mujer comer de esa manera, claro todas las que conozco son sumamente educadas, siempre se encargan de hacer la cena, de servir el té con delicadeza pero sobre todo, comen lentamente y con delicadeza, pero Hanayo rompia esa regla universal

-T-Te comeras eso?-

-Em no… ten-

Y seguía rompiéndola aun

Despues de eso me di cuenta de que aquel habito de comida tan extraño que tenia era solo con el arroz, cosa que claramente me dejo sorprendida, pues despues de el platillo de arroz el pollo, las frituras e incluso el postre los comio lentamente y con algo de delicadeza aunque esta era mas por actitud propia que por enseñanza.

-Eso estuvo delicioso Rin-kun- sonrio con un leve sonrojo en su rostro –Hace mucho que no comia algo tan bueno-

-Si me das permiso, yo puedo cocinarte un bento todos los días, solo dame permiso de hacer una fogata y de tener una olla en mi casa de campaña-

-N-No, no podría pedirte que hagas algo asi-

-Entonces ordenalo, eres mi capitana despues de todo- sonreí infantilmente mientras me dejaba caer de lleno en el pasto para quedar recostada en este viendo el cielo sumido en oscuridad y entre esa oscuridad el tenue brillo de las estrellas

-Son hermosas no crees?- Hanayo se acostó a mi lado viendo al igual al cielo

-Siempre me han gustado las estrellas, parecieran tan lejanas y a la vez tan cercanas- solo sonreí un poco –Mi familia… cuenta que cuando alguien muere con honor una nueva constelación aparece la cual solo los Hoshizora podemos reconocer…-

-Es por eso que te esmeras tanto?- susurro a mi lado –Quieres que las personas te recuerden como un héroe?-

Ante eso solo rei un poco –Para nada- mi respuesta sorprendio a Hanayo –Yo jamas quise venir aquí, pero… todo esto lo hago por mi padre-

-El gran espadachín Gin?- pregunto la chica en un tono bajo a lo que yo solo asentí divertido –El era un guerrero feroz, audaz y habilidoso… por eso debes de vivir bajo su expectativa, quieres que el se sienta orgulloso de t…-

-Solo quiero que viva- Dije con una sonrisa algo nostálgica cosa que dejo sin habla a Hanayo –Solo quiero que el viva, el es muy mayor esta guerra acabaría con el si venia… incluso…- por un momento dude si hablar o no ya que la chica… al fin y al cabo era mi capitana

-Incluso que?- me cuestiono aun recostada –Descuida, se que lo que me diras no es bueno, pero ahora mismo no soy tu capitana asi que siéntete libre de hablar-

Despues de eso lo pensé unos segundos dudando un poco hasta que decidi que seria mejor contárselo –Yo… robe el pergamino de registro, mi padre estaba decidido a venir, no podia dejarlo, por lo que termine robando su pergamino, su armadura e incluso la espada de la familia sin su permiso- mi tono se iba apagando –Rompi muchas reglas en el proceso…-

-Me lo suponía- dijo Hanayo haciendo que la mirara de reojo –Eres muy malo mintiendo, sabia que algo estaba mal contigo desde que llegaste, lo que hiciste fue valiente en muchos sentidos, tantos que incluso es difícil contarlos, lamento lo que te dije ayer por la noche, debio de ser muy frustrante para ti escuchar esas palabras provenientes de mi

-Claro que no! admito que me molesto un poco al principio pero fue un gran impulso para ordenar mis ideas correctamente- dije mientras recordaba la noche pasada donde me esforcé hasta el cansancio –Aunque como supo que mentia?

-eres muy malo mintiendo sabes?-

-Te llevarías una gran sorpresa Nya- dije divertida a lo que la chica solo rio un poco –Pasa algo?-

-D-Dijiste Nya?- pregunto con un tono timido pero a la vez divertido, cosa que solo me hizo sonrojarme por la ternura que provocaba

-L-lo lamento, es un mal habito que tengo desde que era niña, no es voluntario, lo e intentado suprimir desde que estoy aquí- mi cara cada vez se hacia mas roja mientras que la de Hanayo cada vez mas tierna

-En realidad es raro… pero lindo creo- esta se sonrojo un poco mas –T-tal vez podrias decirlo mientras estamos nosotros 2 solos aquí-

-Genial Nya~- dije mientras sonreía infantilmente –Ya lo extrañaba-

Despues de eso los minutos empezaron a pasar Hanayo y yo acostadas en medio del pastizal viendo atentamente las estrellas tan brillantes y a la vez como se sumían en la oscuridad como si fuera el espectáculo mas hermoso que existiera, la chica tenia una sonrisa tan radiante viéndolas, e incluso llegaba a parecer una niña, jugamos a crear constelaciones o en ocasiones un poco mas serias hablamos de cuales eran las que mas nos gustaban, fue tan divertido, me sentía como una pequeña niña hablando con otra pequeña, era raro, esta chica era diferente a todas las que habia conocido

Recordaba el como cuando conocía a alguien a una edad menor siempre eran perfectas, "Quieren ir a jugar con la pelota?" "No, vamos a tomar el té" pero con Hanayo, sentía que todo eso no existía, era como hablar con alguien fuera de este mundo, que no estuviera a pegada a las reglas como todos, parecia ser una persona normal, pero dentro de ella habia muchas facetas las cuales yo no crei que pudieran existir a la vez, era una guerrera, una chica timida, una decidida, linda, en sus momentos estricta, fuerte, perfeccionista en muchos aspectos, pero lo hermoso de todo esto es que todas las cosas antes mencionadas normalmente se divide entre los dos generos, pero ella rompia esa regla, actuaba como su persona se lo decia y no como yo que actuaba por caprichos de la sociedad, la envidiaba en ese aspecto de ser tan libre

-esa es la constelación de sagitario- señalaba la castaña con una sonrisa mientras que yo solo ponía atención a las estrellas a las cuales apuntaba

-Es cierto, no la habia notado- solo sonreí un poco para luego por fin despues de horas de estar acostada en el pasto por lo que Hanayo hizo lo mismo –Como es que sabes tanto de estrellas? Algunas ni siquiera yo las sabia y eso que mi apellido es cielo estrellado- bromee con la chica la cual solo rio débilmente

-bueno… mi padre me enseño sobre ellas- se rasco un poco la mejilla con una sonrisa algo… abri los ojos con sorpresa, su sonrisa era una triste, una que no habia visto a lo largo de toda la velada –A el le gustaba salir de campamento y me llevaba con el al igual que a mi madre para poder ver las estrellas… era muy divertido, o bueno… lo fue por el tiempo que duro-

No tenia que ser una genio para saber a donde iba esa mirada tan dolida y esa sonrisa tan triste –Lo lamento- fue lo único que pude decir al ver a la chica de tal forma

Esta negó rápidamente –No es tu culpa, yo no debi mencionarlo, digo, lo que me paso pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera- lagrimas empezaron a resbalarse por su rostro –A cualquiera, pudo…pasarle- esta se limpio las lagrimas con su mano para intentar regresar a su gesto sereno

-Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia en ningun sentido, y no estas obligada a responder… pero puedo preguntarte… que paso con tus padres?-

-En realidad no tengo problema alguno en contártelo… pero… quisiera que en verdad no se lo dijeras a nadie- me pidió con una mirada suplicante a lo que asentí sin pensármelo dos veces

-Te lo juro-

-Fue aproximadamente hace 3 años…-

 **FLASHBACK (Hanayo pov)**

Mi nombre es Hanayo Koizumi soy una chica de 17 años, en estos momentos vivo en el pueblo seika, tal vez jamas hayan oído hablar de el, y no me extraña, el pueblo seika es un pueblo tan pequeño que incluso en otros pueblos somos desconocidos, mi pueblo se dedica en si a la agricultura y pesca, es un lugar que aunque es pequeño es calido, sus habitantes, cada hombre, cada mujer, niña, niño, siempre era amigable al punto de que todos eramos amigos, era rara la vez que hubiera un conflicto, pero volviendo al tema soy perteneciente a la familia Koizumi como ya lo podrían suponer, mi familia es algo … especial por asi decirlo, pues somos una de las mas viejas pero a la vez de las mas raras de ver, somos tan raros por que nos hemos reducido en numero al nivel de que ahora la única decendiente soy yo, en la antigüedad mi familia era una guerrera hábil en todos los aspectos, eramos tan feroces que nos ganamos el respeto de todo china, combatimos en multiples ocasiones al lado de muchas familias que hoy en dia son reconocidas por todo el mundo pero que aun ellas nos han olvidado, lo especial de los Koizumi siempre fue su anhelo a la paz, nosotros tenemos la tendencias de ser como monstruos en medio de una batalla pero claro solo en la batalla pues siempre buscábamos la paz por un medio pacifico evitando la violencia, creo que esa fue la principal razon por la que terminamos en este pueblo, uno de nuestros ancestros decidio que era momento de hacer su vida despues de la guerra, por lo que eligio este pueblo, vivio aquí, tuvo una familia y murió dejando que el legado prevaleciera atravez de sus parientes y asi fue, crecimos por generaciones en este pueblo, hasta que llegamos a la época de ahora, donde naci yo y vivía tranquilamente con mis padres, mi padre un hombre tan pacifico y amable y mi madre alguien con carisma y carácter tierno de por medio.

-Vamos Hanayo atrapala-

-Ya casi la atrapo… KYA!-

-Hanayo, estas bien? Ten mas cuidado al correr, podrias lastimarte si no te fijas la próxima vez-

-P-Pero la mariposa se escapo..-

-Jejeje, eso no importa querida, siempre hay mas oportunidades, de todas maneras acamparemos esta noche aquí-

-Hazle caso a papa, Hanayo, el es muy bueno atrapando luciérnagas-

-Eh? Enserio papa?!-

-claro pequeña-

Desde pequeña nunca fui criada al igual que las demas personas, mis padres tenían la creencia que todos los aspectos de china llegaban a ser estúpidos, por el como juzgar a una persona por su genero o limitarla de crecer en muchos aspectos, pero ellos creían que si me criaban con amor y cariño siempre seria feliz, dejándome hacer lo que quisiera con tal de que sonriera y no obligándome a usar un vestido y sentarme para tomar el té en silencio con algunas niñas que ni conocía

Siempre agradeceré eso, mi carácter se formo con fuerza y determinación, mi crecimiento fue esplendido en cuestión de persona, siempre fui capaz de ayudar en el pueblo de maneras diferentes, ya fuera simplemente ayudando a cargar pequeñas cosas a las mujeres o incluso conviviendo con los hombres de una manera mas amena y participativa aunque no era muy fan de eso, la gente del pueblo tenia esas creencias que mis padres me habían inculcado pues al ver como creci muchos de ellos empezaron a ser un poco mas consientes de las ideas de mi padre y madre

Pero no todo siempre fue un capricho para mi

-100 repeticiones mas-

De golpe el filo de una espada cayo al suelo mientras que yo con esfuerzo aun sostenia la empuñadura de esta con fuerza pero evidentemente cansada y con el aliento entrecortado –P-Papa, dame un momento para descansar, llevo haciendo esto todo el dia-

-No hija, dijiste que lo harias hoy, el entrenamiento es primordial para una Koizumi- dijo en tono estricto pero no duro el hombre –Ademas si lo haces podremos ir a ver las estrellas mas tarde-

Ante eso voltee con los ojos llenos de entusiasmo –E-Enserio?-

-Claro, tambien despues de que acabes tu practica de tiro con arco-

-Da…Dareka tatsu..-

-Termina esa oración señorita y haras 50 repeticiones mas-

Hombre o mujer, eso no les importo a mi padre y mi madre lo apoyo con ese punto, mi padre estaba consciente que la guerra no era blanda con nadie, hombres morían claro esta, pero mujeres y niños tambien, con esa idea y que me supiera defender mi padre me entreno desde muy corta edad haciéndome siempre ser una persona que se supiera defender incluso mejor que un propio soldado pues el estilo que yo poseía y las técnicas de mi familia para pelear eran bastantes diferentes ademas de eficaces

-Entonces si muevo el peon a E-5 que debes de hacer?-

-Mover el caballo a E-7 para evitar una posible perdida de los francos-

-Muy bien Hanayo, ahora eres mejor en esto-

-Jejeje es por que e aprendido de ti papa-

-Sip- movio una pieza para hacer jaquemate –Pero no lo suficiente-

-Auch..-

Estrategicamente, nunca supo cuando parar, siempre haciéndome perfeccionar ámbitos básicos y avanzados de un soldado, para cuando tenia 15 años era toda una experta estratega en casi todos los ámbitos, juegos, o rompecabezas que se ponía en un campo, incluso simulando una guerra en mapas tamaños gigantes, siempre fue difícil pero era divertido.

-Vamos cariño tu puedes, tu tambien Hanayo, esfuérzate hija!-

En esos momentos mi padre estaba lanzando golpe tras golpe mientras que yo los esquivaba rápidamente siendo veloz y certera

En otro golpe que el hombre intento dar lo esquive por debajo de este y golpe sus costillas logrando que se encogiera un poco por la incercia del golpe, para acto siguiente con un rodillazo directo al rostro derribarlo de lleno dejándolo en el suelo y recuperando por ultimo mi guardia

Mi padre se levanto sosteniendo su nariz la cual sangraba pero con una gran sonrisa –Hija, eres la mejor peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo que he visto, incluso me superas jaja-

-Papa! No te rias estas sangrando de la nariz, no debi pegarte tan duro-

A los 17 años… yo era una maestra en casi todos los ámbitos de un guerrero, desde los mas bajos e insignificantes hasta los mas altos y conflictivos, siempre me mantuvo con lo pies en el suelo aun a pesar de mi gran diferencia con las demas personas, manteniendo un carácter humilde y amable hacia las personas las cuales en el pueblo consideraba familia, era tan feliz, incluso mi padre dijo que si no queria casarme no lo hiciera, lo cual fue un regalo hermoso para mi, crei que la vida me sonreía en todas las formas posibles pero entonces paso ese dia… el dia en el mi vida me fue arrebatada de las manos

Estábamos en mi hogar tanto mi madre, mi padre y yo todos con una sonrisa despues de un arduo dia de entrenamiento, trabajo y de relajación como casi todos los días de mi vida, todos yacíamos en el comedor sentados en la mesa con una gran cantidades de manjares a la vista entre ellos mi favorita

-Arroz!-

-Cariño, crei que hoy tocaba fideos-

-No, jeje dijiste que si nuestra pequeña Hanayo te ganaba en el tiro al arco y el juego de estrategia le cocinaría a ella-

-Oh…- el hombre se rasco la nuca –Debo ganar mas seguido-

Todos estallamos en carcajadas al escuchar el comentario de mi padre, platicamos un poco y luego despues de eso nos dispusimos a comer

-itadakima…-

-AAAAH!- un grito resonó en el pueblo este de dolor mientras que una explosión se escucho poco despues

No cabe destacar que mi padre rápidamente a tiempo record tomo su espada que se encontraba en la sala mientras que yo rápidamente fui a mi cuarto y tome la mia.

Para cuando los dos volvimos a el comedor ahora no se reducia a un solo grito si no que al contrario parecia que todo el pueblo gritaba

-Este lugar es nuestro ahora!- grito una voz a las afueras

-Bandidos- dijo mi padre con el ceño fruncido –Hanayo, quédate aquí, ire a ayudar, e intentar parar a esos tipos-

-Papa, si son bandidos son mas de 3, no puedes con tantos tu solo y menos si tienen mas gente que es lo mas probable..-

Este puso su mano en mi hombro –Lo se pequeña, pero necesito que cuides de tu madre… si?-

Y en ese momento tome la peor decisión de mi vida, asentí, accediendo a que mi padre fuera solo, creo que no cabe destacar el como fue el resultado… escuche como intento hablar con los sujetos que eran por lo menos 20 personas, el lo intento por todos los medios incluso ofreciéndole todas nuestras riquezas terrenales… pero esos sujetos acabaron con mi padre mientras yo veia como lo hacían pues espiaba desde la puerta principal de nuestro hogar, como un flecha se clavo en su pecho, como el desgraciado que lideraba a los demas corto su cuello como si todavía no fuera suficiente mientras que yo solo me limitaba a ver horrorizada la escena mientras lloraba de impotencia

Luego de eso recurri a toda mi fortaleza para caminar e incluso correr, ir por mi padre a mi hogar y intentar sacarla de ahí, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida, para cuando las dos intentamos escapar por la parte trasera de nuestro hogar corriendo hacia los bosques, no fui lo suficientemente capaz para protegerla, todo mi entrenamiento, todo lo que aprendi para defenderme pero lo único que pude ser capaz de ver fue como mi madre fue atravesada con una flecha en el pecho, el grito ahogado que fue capaz de soltar, aunque fue silencioso fue lo suficientemente ruidoso en mi mente para hacerme estallar de dolor , mi mente, mi alma pidieron en ese momento que parara, que me regresaran a mis padres

Intente convencerme que era un sueño por lo menos 100 veces por segundo mientras me arrodillaba en el suelo al lado de mi madre la cual yacia con los ojos en blanco y con un hilo de sangre bajando de su boca, su expresión estaba horrorizada, como si hubiera sido asesinada mientras gritaba… llore apenas segundos antes de escuchar las voces de los hombres que se acercaban al lugar y con todo el dolor del mundo pero a la vez con toda la ira que mi alma podia contener correr lejos de mi madre dejando su cuerpo atrás

Pero alguien correría para escapar… o por lo menos alguien pensaría eso… pero yo no, 5 horas, 5 horas fue suficiente para acabar con ese grupo que antes habia asesinado a la gente que me habia criado, me escondi, planee rápidamente todo lo que tenia que hacer para lograr acabar con esos malnacidos siempre con la cabeza fría pensando razonablemente

Los ahogue, los queme, los asesine con armas, incluso llegue a torturarlos, acabe con todos, sin darle tregua a ninguno, acabando siempre de uno por uno para salvar a la gente de mi pueblo aunque fuera, asi fue, acabe con ellos hasta que su numero se redujo de 20 a 0… al igual que el de mi pueblo… todos habían sido asesinados por esos hombres, los detestaba con mi alma, mis amigos, las personas con las que convivia, incluso los chicos con los que jugaba de vez en cuando… todos muertos, sin ninguna excepción mas que yo, una chica que tenia las manos cubiertas de sangre e incluso su rostro o cabello, su mirada completamente perdida y llena de rabia la cual pasaron a ser llantos apenas termino con el ultimo bandido.

Pasaron un poco mas de 9 horas para que el ejercito de china llegara al lugar, los hombres vinieron persiguiendo a los bandidos, pero lo único que encontraron fue una carnicería, cuerpos de la gente que buscaban por todos lados, pero algo que llamo su atención fue que habia demasiada sangre como para solo ser de esas personas, no fueron hasta que notaron que delante de cada casa yacia lo que parecia varios bultos de tierra cada uno con una cruz en el final de este, cada persona enterrada frente a su propio hogar junto con sus seres queridos.

Los hombres avanzaron completamente aterrados y alertados, pero no fue hasta que fueron a los pastizales a los que mis padres y yo soliamos ir hasta que lograron encontrarme… yo estaba rezando enfrente de dos tumbas, cada una con flores sobre cada una de estas, solo rezaba mientras deseaba que ambos pudieran encontrar la paz, ya que yo no seria capaz de encontrarla ahora

-Oye niña- el comandante del escuadron se acerco lentamente, pero apenas escuche los pasos a una velocidad que solo seria superada por un demonio desenvaine mi espada y me voltee rápidamente con unos ojos completamente asesinos

-Comandante! La niña… su ropa- se referia al como toda estaba cubierta de sangre pues era lo menos que me importaba en ese momento

El comandante solo me vio asombrado –Que hace una niña con una espada-

-Larguense de mi pueblo- susurre con los ojos llorosos –LARGUENSE O LOS ACABARE IGUAL QUE A SUS AMIGOS!-

En ese momento cada uno de los hombres me vio con una cara completamente aterrada, pues habían entendido el mensaje a la perfeccion, la causante de la muerte de los bandidos a los que perseguían estaba delante de ellos

-Tranquila niña, somos del ejercito- hablo el comandante mientras dejaba su espada en el suelo y se acercaba lentamente hacia mi –venimos a ayudar-

-No hay nada en que ayudar, ahora largo!- mis ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas –No me hagan mas daño… por favor… solo lárguense- mis piernas cesaron, mi arma cayo al suelo y mi consciencia simplemente se agoto, haciéndome caer inconsciente por el tremendo cansancio de mi cuerpo

"Por favor… no me hagan mas daño… ya no mas"

Cuando desperté a los 3 dias me lleve la sorpresa de que estaba en el palacio imperial, era una huésped, pero claro solo fue por el simple hecho de que no tenia a donde ir, el emperador en persona fue quien se encargo de mi a lo largo de una semana, aunque en lo personal no tenia ni la mas minima fijación de respeto o empatía por el, el me cuido hasta que me encontró una familia "Sustituta" pero me negué, no iba a abandonar mi apellido y mucho menos iba a acatar ordenes de ser una dama cuando no tenia ni la mas minima intención de serlo, el hombre al principio me intento hacer ver que intentaba hacer lo mejor para mi, pero lo ignore, fui a mi habitación, tome mi espada, un cubierto de oro el cual me serviría para comprar un casa en el campo e intente salir de ahí, no paso mucho para cuando los guardias intentaron detenerme, pero tal fue la sorpresa del emperador como de los espectadores cuando abati a 2 guardias cuerpo a cuerpo sin problema alguno, como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días, los comandantes que estuvieron en esa presentación me probaron en todos los aspectos que pudieron en el cual cabe destacar los supere con creces, llegando a ser incluso llamada "La guerrera del siglo" lo cual era una idiotez para mi, luego de eso el comandante que me rescato hablo conmigo diciéndome que podia ayudar a que a nadie mas le pasara esto, siendo un soldado, eso me tomo por sorpresa por que me lo ofrecia alguien de alto rango, pero lo acepte con la idea que no tenia nada por lo que pelear ni por lo que vivir, empece como una recluta cualquiera, en menos de 1 año alcance el rango de consejera de guerra y 2 años despues de ese, me hice con mi primer escuadron, llegando a conocer a chicos que solo hablaban de hacer felices a sus familias sin saber que estaban apunto de ir a una guerra en la cual muchos morirían, me molestaban, los odiaba, pero luego conoci a Rintou, un chico que aunque era parecido a los demas sobre su motivación era diferente conforme a su situación.

Siempre peleare para evitar que otros sufran lo que yo sufri y tal vez despues… pueda descansar quitándome este peso de encima para vivir mi vida de nuevo

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK (Pov Rin)**

-yo… no lo sabia- murmure con la mirada baja mientras intentaba no soltar un pequeño llanto

-No lo sabias, esta bien- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras tenia lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos –No es tu culpa, aunque… creo que eres la primera persona a la que le cuente esto por voluntad propia, muchas gracias por escucharme-

-No, no , no- negué rápidamente mientras miraba a la chica la cual me vio completamente sorprendida al ver que por mi rostro las lagrimas caian sin cesar con una tristeza tremenda pero no le di tiempo a que reaccionara pues de golpe y sin permiso la abrace fuertemente en mis brazos –No esta bien, nada esta bien-

-R-Rintou?- susurro la chica débilmente en mi hombro

-Nadie deberia pasar por eso, jamas, lo lamento enserio, lo lamento-

-No es tu culpa lo que pas…-

-Lamento que todo este tiempo ese peso lo llevaras sola- dije de golpe haciendo que se sorprendiera –Siempre te observe desde lo lejos aunque fueras estricta conmigo, aunque fueras mala conmigo, siempre te observe y notaba tu tristeza, pero jamas hice nada… e-enserio… no me di cuenta antes de que tanto sufrias-

-de que hablas?- pregunto la chica mientras sus ojos empezaba amenazar con llorar –N-No es justo que tu llores por eso-

-No lo es- dije rápidamente –Pero nadie te juzgara si tu lo haces… nadie lo hara-

-enserio no quiero llorar mas- su tono se iba quebrando –Llore mucho por los últimos años… no quiero seguir haciéndolo… No quiero…- sin mas la chica por se aferro de mi camiseta mientras esta por fin cedia a sus llantos, llantos que desgarraban el alma, siempre gritando en busca de su padre y de su madre que jamas volverían, lloro mientras la oscuridad del cielo nos cubria y las estrellas nos vigilaban desde lo alto.

.

.

.

.

-Oye Rintou…- sentí como alguien me picaba lentamente la mejilla por lo que solo me retorcí un poco con un gesto que decia "5 minutos mas mamá" –Rintou despierta-

-Dejenme dormir Nya- me voltee de hacia el otro lado para dormir plácidamente

-Que levantes maldito enano!- de pronto sentí como una patada llegaba a mi trasero y de golpe me empujaba hacia el agua de el rio

-AAAH! ESTA HELADA!- grite mientras me abrazaba y salia rápidamente del agua temblando para ver a 3 sujetos los cuales me veian bastantes divertidos –Hide, Rioka, Urahara, QUE MIERDA LES PASA?!-

-No vas a decir Nya?- pregunto rioka conteniendo la risa a lo que yo solo atine a sonrojarme

-Como sabes eso?!-

-Lo murmurabas mientras dormias- contesto Urahara encogiéndose de hombros

-Y por si te lo preguntas- hablo hide –Eso es por no darme la cita con la capitana!-

"Capitana?" pensé mientras con la mirada buscaba por el pastizal y me daba cuenta de que no habia nadie

-Estaba solo cuando llegaron?- pregunte por fin saliendo del agua (gracias a dios tenia mi uniforme) para solo sacudirme como un animal y secarme

-Em… si? Te saltaste el entrenamiento matutino-

-ESPERA QUE?!-

-Si, yo que tu iria cavando mi tumba por que la capitana te va a matar- hablo urahara –Creo que al ultimo lo hizo estar de cabeza mas de medio dia por saltarse la practica-

-Auch…- otro chico hizo una mueca de dolor –Suerte Rintou, te despertamos por que es hora de la comida, y creo que lo único que probaste ayer fue un puñetazo de la capitana, lo cual no me sorprendería la verdad-

-Emm, pero yo…- intente defenderme pero esto fue inútil pues los chicos tenían un cerebro tan chico como una nuez

-Tranquilo, desde el principio todos sabíamos como terminaría esto para cualquiera, la capitana no es una persona que puedas conquistar fácilmente- mientras empezaban a caminar en direccion a el comedor por delante de mi

De pronto sentí un gran golpe en la cara –Auch!-

Al abrir los ojos solo me di cuenta de que una peli negra de ojos carmín tamaño miniatura me habia golpeado –Estupida! No regresaste a dormir anoche!-

-Ya lo se Nico-chan, por cierto buenos días-

-Ni que buenos días ni que nada! Que tantos delitos cometiste ayer e maldita tonta-

-Nada lo juro!-

-Hey Rintou!- un grito se escucho a lo lejos –Vienes o esperas a que la capitana vuelva por ti?-

-Que no paso tal cosa!-

Despues de eso sin dejarme explicar ni una sola cosa lo cual aunque me hubieran dejado dudo haber podido hacer, pues no estaba segura de que habia pasado ayer, creo que para cuando me di cuenta tanto Hanayo se habia dormido en mis brazos como inclusive yo me habia dormido en el pastizal abranzando aquella chica, pero eso habia sido real? O por lo menos lo de ayer habia sido real? Digo… si lo fue me dejo sola tirada en el suelo mientras que ella se fue al entrenamiento matutino… o claro estaba la segunda opción que decia que la cita salio del asco por lo que me golpeo tan duro que termine alucinando.

Para cuando yo intentaba considerar cual de las dos opciones era mas probable me di cuenta que tanto los chicos como yo habíamos llegado al comedor y vaya que tenia hambre pues ni habia desayunado ahora que me daba cuenta, mi estomago rugia y mi cerebro exigia respuestas, pero como soy yo le di mas prioridad a mi estomago

Entramos en la gran tienda de campaña que era perteneciente al comedor, ahí como todo el tiempo el ambiente era igual, los hombres festejaban o payaseaban, mientras algunos incluso peleaban o apostaban, otros callados, algunos simplemente hablaban mas amenamente pero sin causar molestias a nadie y por ultimo en la misa de la esquina sola comiendo como siempre estaba la chica que se habia adueñado de mis pensamientos hace ya un tiempo pero ahora mas que en ningun otro momento.

No sabia si estar molesta, o simplemente resignarme y no mencionar nada de lo que habia pasado, sin esperar mucho simplemente entre a la fila para la comida con mi usual bandeja, los chicos delante de mi hablaban animadamente, pero no fue hasta que los atendieron que fue mi turno, pedi mi comida que sabia peor que la de animales y acto siguiente me dispuse a ir con mis amigos a nuestra mesa, claro si algo no se interponía en mi camino

-Rintou- una voz algo leve se escucho llamándome, fue baja pero todos los presentes la reconocieron de golpe por lo que en la tienda cada persona guardo silencio de golpe mirando a la persona que me habia llamado, al voltear me di cuenta de que una castaña con un gesto algo nervioso solo me hacia un seña que decia "Acercate"

Cosa que hice sin dudarlo –Pasa algo capitana?-

-Em…si, queria saber si me harias compañía para comer-

-EEEEH?!- el grito se escucho de parte de todos mis compañeros mientras que yo solo veia a la chica que me habia ofrecido sentarme con ella

-Eh? Como dice capitana?-

-Q-Que si quieres comer conmigo… claro solo si quieres- su tono se hizo algo nervioso mientras intentaba no ceder ante estos del todo pues incluso empezó a jugar con ambos dedos

En ese momento estaba algo molesta, la capitana que me dejo durmiendo y probablemente me tendría que castigar me ofrecia su compañía lo cual fue algo muy inesperado, pero a la vez acepte, sentándome de golpe, uno diría que las demas personas empezarían a decir algo mas pero como era de costumbre Hanayo pasaba a ser otra con ellos silenciándolos de solo una mirada.

-Entonces…- comi un bocado –Cual será mi castigo?-

La chica me vio confundida –Por que te castigaría?-

-Me salte el entrenamiento matutino durmiendo en ciertos pastizales que no creo que conozca- le dije con claro sarcasmo en mi comentario el cual al parecer no capto pues solo se sonrojo y sonrio nerviosamente

-N-No, no te castigare, no te desperté por que estabas durmiendo y despues de la noche anterior en vela, crei que te merecias descansar-

-Ah con que era eso jeje- cualquier enojo quedo desechado tras esa información –Entonces supongo que tambien puedo saltarme el de la tarde-

-No tientes tu suerte- me dijo arqueando la ceja con un semblante mas duro

Despues de eso siguieron las risas, ella y yo comiendo aunque sentía que las miradas de todos y cada uno de mis compañeros me atravesaba de una forma inhumana ya fuera por rareza o bien por envidia, pero en ningun momento me importo ni un poco por lo que segui disfrutando, seguimos hablando incluso despues de que la mayoría de la gente se habia ido

-Por cierto, gracias por lo de ayer- me comento la chica con cierto semblante feliz pero a la vez nostálgico mientras sostenia su taza de té con ambas manos

Me sonroje de golpe al darme cuenta de a que se referia –N-Ni lo menciones, creo que ayer me meti de mas en algo que no debía, quiero disculparme por eso-

La chica rio dulcemente pero aun con ese gesto en su rostro –Para nada, Rin-kun… enserio eres la primera persona con la que e sido sincera y en la que e confiado, te agradezco que me hayas escuchado, comprendido y apoyado, creo que ayer por primera vez en mucho tiempo… Me sentí acompañada de alguien con quien pudiera reir-

Sonreí infantilmente –Ya te lo dije, no hay de que, ademas siempre te escuchare por alguna razon Hanayo, siento que puedo ser yo mismo contigo, que no hay nada que se interponga entre el mundo verdadero y yo, envidiaba tu vida, ser capaz de crecer sin ataduras, es lo que yo hubiera deseado, por eso mismo sentí tanto dolor al escuchar tu historia aunque yo no la haya sufrido.-

-La familia es lo mas importante- me sonrio con un sonrojo que adornaba su rostro

Por lo que al igual sonrojándome un poco sonreí infantilmente –La familia siempre es lo mas importante-

-Rin-Kun…se que somos capitán y soldado… pero crees que podamos ser amigos?- pregunto algo timida la chica preparándose a una respuesta negativa –C-Claro, solo cuando no estemos en entrenamientos o horas de servicio-

-Claro!- respondi entusiasmada –Me encantaría Kayocchin Nya!-

La chica se puso roja de golpe –K-Kayocchin?!-

-Bueno tu nombre tambien se puede leer como Kayo, asi que es un apodo que te puse por que ahora somos amigas- sonreí divertida a lo que Hanayo fruncio el ceño

-Amigos querras decir-

-Ah si eso- corregi rápidamente para luego mirar a Hanayo con algo mas de atención y seriedad –Quiero pedirte un favor-

-Eh? Que cosa?- pregunto la chica con una mirada confusa mientras yo solo la miraba con toda la determinación del mundo, las palabras que ayer dijo solo se grabaron tanto en mi mente como en mi corazón por lo que tambien volvi esas palabras mias

-Quiero que me entrenes, no como a un soldado, si no como entrenarían a un Koizumi-

No dejaría que nadie sufriera mientras yo pudiera evitarlo, jamas lo permitiría

.

.

.

Han pasado 1 año desde que estoy estoy en este campamento, han sido días largos y arduos siempre preparándonos para la batalla inminente que en estos momentos se libraban, me preguntaba que tan duro eran los enemigos si en estos momentos habia pasado un año y ni aun asi habían podido con ellos, al contrario, simplemente los alentaban o detenían momentáneamente

Pero eso no me importaba por el momento, mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora, soy una chica que tiene 21 años de edad, pero que en estos mismos momentos se hace pasar por un hombre llamado Rintou Hoshizora, soy una chica que no tenia mucha promesa al principio, era mal educada, desatenta y sobre todo para nada como lo que seria una mujer en nuestra época aun menos en mi familia, tambien era una debilucha, o por lo menos lo era, pues desde hacia ya unos meses mi entrenamiento especial habia comenzado con la chica que en estos momentos consideraba mi mejor amiga, Hanayo Koizumi , una chica con un pasado trágico el cual no queria que se repitiera sobre nadie en absoluto, una chica tan hábil que llego a ser nombrada la guerrera del siglo, ademas de que era mi capitana en todos los aspectos posibles, ademas de mi entrenadora, yo una chica que no tenia fortaleza alguna con ayuda de la castaña pase a ser una persona sumamente fuerte, era alguien inteligente al momento de pelear, hábil y audaz, todo gracias a la chica, descubrió que tengo talento en mucho ámbitos, tal vez no al mismo nivel que ella pero si por encima de el promedio

Nosotras hemos salido junto con nuestro escuadron a alguna misiones de reconocimiento, pero la guerra estaba siendo tan violenta que en cierto punto se nos considero como una fuerza en el frente para ir a pelear pues demasiados escuadrones han caído en los últimos meses, aldeas han sido masacradas, por suerte con poca gente, pero la violencia no cesa en ningun momento, por lo que nuestra voluntad tampoco, le prometi a Hanayo que en cierto punto seria capaz de acompañarla a su lado a una lucha a muerte si era necesario, pues para mi esa chica aunque fuera mi mejor amiga, no significaba que solo fuera eso para mi, ahora estaba segura de que Nico-chan me asesinaría pues era cierto, por mas que lo negara era cierto, yo una mujer me habia enamorado de otra mujer, aunque claro ella no sabe que soy mujer por lo que no cometia ningun crimen, por mi parte podría ser ejecutada por esto, pero la vida actua de manera divertida por lo que me ha permitido seguir con mi fachada todo este tiempo.

Los entrenamientos en el campamento se intensificaron, mis amigos y todo el escuadron se habían vuelto fuertes, habilidosos y feroces, un escuadron digno de ser uno de los mejores de toda china, siempre vencíamos en nuestras pequeñas misiones, un grupo táctico y a la vez violento

Alguna vez se han preguntado si no pertenecen a algun lugar? Yo me lo preguntaba todos los días de mi vida, pero desde que estoy aquí… esa pregunta a desaparecido de mi mente, siempre con una sonrisa viviendo dia a dia junto a mis amigos y la chica de la que estoy enamorada, el mundo exterior no era para mi, de eso me di cuenta hace años, pero en mi escuadron me sentía querida, incluso habia considerado en algun momento decirles mi secreto, pero por cuestiones de tener una peli negra enana que me recordaba que era mala idea persisti de esa idea, aunque me decia a mi misma, si lo descubrieran, que cambiaria? Soy Rintou, no es como si eso cambiara si fuera Rin simplemente

Ademas lo que mas llegaba a disfrutar de todo era el tiempo con Hanayo, desde que nos volvimos mas cercanas ahora entrenábamos en el lago todas las noches, ella siempre entrenándome, comíamos juntas, íbamos a hacer los deberes juntas, e incluso le preparaba su almuerzo, cada uno de esos escenarios aunque fuera tan normal era como un paraíso para mi, ver sus ojos llenos de alegría, entusiasmo, y timidez… era algo que me hacia sumamente feliz, yo pensaba que tal vez con el tiempo seria capaz de acercarme un poco a su corazón, al hacerlo poder decirle la verdad y que me aceptara como la persona que soy pues la chica no era para nada prejuiciosa, era diferente, era como un oasis en medio de un desierto, algo que nunca se ve bajo ninguna circunstancia, esa era otra parte que me enamoraba de ella, ademas de su faceta cariñosa y timida que tanto disfrutaba aunque de vez en cuando tambien me divertia simplemente viendo como era estricta y dura con todos incluyéndome en esa lista, sobre todo por que era muy torpe al momento de hacer los ejercicios normales pues no era de mi agrado.

Paso tiempo, bastante tiempo hasta que por fin el escuadron llego a ser simplemente perfecto, dicen que nada puede serlo pero yo estaba segura de que ese concepto existía y que eramos todos los que conformábamos esta gran unidad, eramos como una familia, mis tres amigos, los sujetos que solo tomaban o peleaban, tranquilos, tontos, listos, todos eramos perfectos juntos, vivíamos aunque en constante trabajo arduo, felices, lejos de casa pero sabiendo que nuestras familias estaban bien, sanas y salvas.

El sonido del metal resonando se hacia presente en el silencio de la noche, este siempre siendo representada por leves ondas que se generaban en el agua la ser el único ruido presente en todo el lugar.

En el pastizal nos encontrábamos tanto la castaña como yo cada una con su espada en mano empuñándola con fuerza, ambas teníamos el aliento entre cortado, sudábamos pero ambas teníamos una sonrisa en el rostro ademas de unos ojos que reflejaban satisfacción, diversión y sobre todo determinación

-Te has vuelto bueno Rin-kun, creo que es en lo único que me cuesta ganarte-

-He aprendido de la mejor Nya- sonreí de oreja a oreja por lo que la chica haciendo lo mismo se abalanzo contra mi

De nuevo el intercambio de golpes con las armas pulso cortantes se hizo presente, llevábamos peleando por lo menos por 10 minutos sin descanso, si tuviera que nombrar un solo elemento en el que pudiera vencer a Hanayo era en la pelea de espadas y probablemente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Los golpes siguieron y siguieron hasta que de pronto con un rápido movimiento de la castaña es intento lanzar un tajo con su espada directo a mi pecho, pero con un rápido movimiento la intercepte con mi espada y con un rápido giro hice que la castaña soltara su espada posicionando la mia apuntando con la punta de esta a su cuello mientras ella solo levantaba levemente la barbilla

Apenas note que habia ganado baje mi arma y volvi a ponerla en su funda mientras que Hanayo sonreía ampliamente

-Bien hecho Rin-kun-

-Yey!- alce las manos alegremente –Por fin pude ganarle a Kayocchin Nya!-

-Jejeje la siguiente me esforzare mas, no perderé- dijo completamente confiada

Poco despues de eso ambas nos sentamos en el pastizal mientras yo abria la pequeña bolsa donde traia los usuales platos de barro con comida, las dos empezamos a comer como de costumbre mientras hablábamos entre las dos sobre las cosas en el campamento o incluso algunas cosas que veíamos de vez en cuando como plantas, flores o algo, lo que fuera

-Oye Rin-kun- me dijo mientras acercaba un plato de ramen a mi boca y empezaba a tomar el caldo de este –T-Tu tienes a alguien esperándote en tu hogar?-

Termine el caldo y sonreí –Claro, a mi padre y madre-

La chica solo se movio un poco incomoda para luego sonrojarse hasta las orejas –A-A lo que me refiero es en sentido…

-en sentido…- dije mientras tomaba de mi té

-Romantico-

-PUFFF!- escupi todo lo que habia tomado hace un momento hacia un lado por inercia por la pregunta de la chica, mientras que me sonrojaba al igual hasta las orejas poniéndome mas que nerviosa –E-Esto…yo.. em… No… n-no tengo a nadie-

La chica se sonrojo aun mas intensamente pero con cierto rostro de felicidad –E-Enserio?... p-por que pensaba que tal vez cuando esto terminara, lo de la guerra y todo eso podríamos… y-ya sabes… tu y yo podríamos…-

De pronto sus palabras fueron silenciadas de golpe al escuchar el chillido de un ave que se acercaba un ave mensajera , por lo que cualquier expresión que Hanayo y yo tuviéramos en nuestros rostros paso a ser una seria haciendo que a la vez nos pusiéramos de pie

En el cielo un águila surcaba atravez de este directamente en nuestra direccion, esta en cuanto llego busco un lugar para posarse por lo que Hanayo elevo su brazo para que dicha ave aterrizara ahí, apenas llego Hanayo saco el pergamino de la pequeña mochila que traia en el lomo y acto siguiente elevo su brazo y la águila partio de nueva cuenta perdiéndose en la vista

La castaña sin demorar un momento abrió el pergamino para abrir los ojos con una sorpresa tremenda –viene del palacio imperial-

-El palacio imperial? Por que alguien tan importante nos mandaria una carta- pregunte

El rostro de Hanayo era de horror –Todos los escuadrones del este, norte y oeste han caído…-

-Oh no… eso es malo Rin… excesivamente malo- La voz de Nico resonó entre mis ropas

-QUE?! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- dije de golpe sabiendo que nosotras nos encontrábamos en la zona sur

-Solo quedamos los escuadrones del sur…- trago pesado –La mayoría no tiene experiencia en pelea, esto es malo en todos los sentidos-

-Que es lo que significa?- pregunte con un tono asustado y preocupado a lo que Hanayo no me consolo con su mirada aterrada

- _Que iremos a la guerra-_

.

.

.

.

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO!

Carajo, esto fue sumamente difícil de escribir pues como vieron la historia esta basada en mulan pero variara un poco de la original teniendo grandes cambios en esta o pequeños, incluso con un final distinto a la película, por lo que esto creo que en cierto punto deja de ser mulan jaja, pero en fin, espero lo disfruten y probablemente este fic tenga 2 capitulos mas

 **Reviews**

Wolfrum, SilentDrago, fantasmita, Hermmssakurabloom Gracias por apoyarme en esta historia que seria un one-shot pero terminara siendo una mini serie que aunque se base en una película llegara a ser completamente distinta, espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo

 **Hasta la próxima nwn7**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

" _Una misión definitiva"_

-El mapa ahora Hoshizora- ordenaba la castaña rápidamente mientras que por mi parte lo sacaba de el pequeño bolso que tenia la silla de montar de mi caballo para entregárselo a la chica

Mi nombre no es necesario que lo repita pues ustedes tienen mas que claro quien soy, Mi nombre es Rin, pero en estos mismos momentos mi nombre se disfraza bajo el alias de Rintou.

Hace apenas unas semanas que las cosas se pusieron feas en nuestro escuadron, mientras que hace apenas unos días estábamos tranquilamente en la comodidad de nuestro campamento pasamos simplemente a ponernos en camino para lo que en un principio nos entrenaron aunque dudábamos que en verdad entraríamos… la guerra

5 dias de viaje sin parar mas que para dormir o comer, el viaje nos estaba matando poco a poco, la gente se veia cansada en cierta medida, por lo que era mas que obvio para nosotros que esto era casi una misión suicida, según lo que teníamos entendido el ejercito de la legion constaba de un cantidad de soldados tan masiva como para destrozar todas las defensas de china, cosa que no animaba a ninguna de las personas en este lugar

En estos mismos momentos nos encontrábamos en medio de las montañas, el viaje por lo que teníamos entendido constaría de por lo menos un dia mas, por lo que para mañana por el atardecer estaríamos en el palacio imperial cosa que no me emociona para nada, las montañas eran nuestro lugar seguro por el momento, recorriendo estas desde hace horas, el pasto verde abundaba, la vida de los animales era abundante, pero sobre todo lo que mas inundaba el lugar era la paz, era como si nada inmutara ese tipo de ambiente mas que algunas risas o platicas de mis compañeros, las dos grandes colinas eran visibles viéndose mas imponentes a lo alto

El entrar a la guerra me tenia aterrada en todos los aspectos, estaba segura de algo, tenia miedo, habia sido por probablemente la mejor guerrera de todo china, pero aun de esa forma mi cuerpo me decia que estaba llendo directamente a la boca del lobo, mi mente me decia que escapara, que no era seguro ir, pero mi voluntad podia contra todas esas razones.

-Oye Rin- Una voz salio de mi armadura, la cual llevaba puesta en este momento, claro con mi peinado con una coleta baja para aun simular que era un hombre

-Que pasa Nico-chan?- pregunte sin muchos animos mientras seguia sentada a lo lejos viendo como Hanayo discutia con los estrategas las formas que teníamos para llegar al palacio imperial de manera mas rápida

-Estas algo desanimada desde que empezamos con este viaje- comento la peli negra preocupada –Te sientes asustada?-

-Claro que me siento asustada- respondi sin dudarlo ni una sola vez –Pero mas que nada me molesta otra cosa-

-Hanayo?- cuestiono la pequeña dando directamente en el clavo

Desde que este viaje empezó… no, incluso antes, desde que la nota llego Hanayo no era la misma conmigo, como si la nota hubiera sido una tragedia esta entro en un papel tan entrado en su puesto de capitana que simplemente se dedico a organizar todo y a todos… esto no me molestaba en lo mas minimo, es mas, me agradaba, era bueno ver como ella era tan imponente como siempre, pero el problema radica que se empezó a perder nuestras practicas nocturnas ,dejo de almorzar en el comedor con nosotros solo para ir a su cabaña y intentar mantener todo de la mejor manera posible, pero sobre todo lo que me incomodaba era que ella llegaba al punto de entrar tanto en su papel que incluso esta dejo de llamarme con el cordial Rin-kun para llamarme Hoshizora, esto no era del todo molesto para mi, me fastidiaba un poco, pero no al nivel de ser algo a tomarse en cuenta, el problema esta en que ella ahora ignora toda nuestra relación amistosa que forjamos alcabo de meses, esto me deprimia y me molestaba a la vez, ahora parecia la misma chica que cuando entre por primera vez a este escuadron, haciendo que esto fuera un dolor de cabeza ademas de un tipo de tortura que ya habia durado días, ni siquiera en sus tiempos libres se tomaba la libertad para hablarme como amigos, ni aun solos aunque esto ultimo era muy poco común que pasara, ya que estaba en todos lados y a la vez en ninguno

-Ella… ignora mi presencia desde que iniciamos, este viaje- murmure algo deprimida aun observando a la chica a lo lejos

La peli negra bufo –Solo estas algo celosa y territorial… desde que te gusta esa chica tus celos se han disparado por los aires considerando que tu escuadron consiste solo en hombres, o no es asi?-

Ante el comentario me ruborice bestialmente a la vez que un puchero se formo en mi rostro –E-Eso no tiene nada que ver... tal vez sea un poco celosa –Mi gesto cambio a uno serio –Pero en esta ocasión es diferente, ni siquiera tengo la oportunidad de hablar con ella como para sentirme de esa manera, solo quiero que me mire y me hable de nuevo-

Se escucho una leve risa proviniendo de mi uniforme –Eres tan honesta que incluso me das lastima-

-De que te burlas?!- pregunte molesta mientras empezaba a golpear mi uniforme con algo de fuerza intentando golpear a la pequeña pelinegra pero sin lograrlo ya que esta se movia como un animal en su hábitat natural

-Hey Rintou!- tres chicos se acercaron, estos vistiendo sus armaduras y portando a un costado sus armas –Quieres que comam… el golpearte te calma los nervios o algo parecido?- pregunto al ver que golpeaba mi uniforme a lo que yo me sonroje un poco de la vergüenza

-A-Algo asi- murmure para luego reponer la compostura –Que pasa Rioka? ya tenemos que salir de nuevo?-

-No, la capitana Koizumi a dado la indicación que comamos ahora que podemos ya que saldremos de nueva cuenta en una hora, ella esta aun descifrando como pasar el lago que esta mas adelante- comento Hide –Según lo que se el clima en ese lugar es extremo por lo que debe de haber grandes cantidades de nieve…-

-Tal vez sea por eso que la capitana tiene tantos problemas, no nos puede llevar por las montañas siendo que estas probablemente estén bloqueadas por la nieve, el lago obviamente queda fuera de cuestión, pero el problema es que el rodear las montañas llevaría tres días mas, esta intentando encontrar un camino viable por el cual no nos retrasemos- Urahara se sento algo fastidiado –habia oído de ese lugar, lo llaman "punto cero" por el clima que hay en esa zona, siempre es helado y ahora que es invierno debe de estar en el peor estado posible.-

-Tu que opinas Rintou?- pregunto Rioka –Crees que la capitana nos lleve por ahí?-

-Por que me lo preguntas a mi?- cuestione

-Eres la que mejor se lleva con la capitana- Hablo Urahara algo preocupado –Nunca he cuestionado a la capitana, pero en esta ocasión debo de decir que esta demasiado tensa, por lo que podría tomar una mala decisión, si llegaramos a quedar estancados en el punto cero probablemente terminaríamos muertos por el tiempo que estaríamos ahí mas el que duraríamos en salir, podrias preguntarle a la capitana que piensa hacer?-

Solo hice una mueca de incomodidad –Y-Yo confio en la capitana –Dije llamándola con formalidad –Pero si los hace sentir mejor, yo le preguntare hoy en la noche- "Si es que me da la oportunidad de hablar con ella Nya"

-Gracias, eso si lo agradeceríamos mucho- agradeció Hide algo mas tranquilo haciendo notar que su preocupación tambien era latente

Despues de esa pequeña platica que tuvimos mis amigos y yo ahora nos dedicamos simplemente a comer entre algunos comentarios algo divertidos para evitar tocar el tema de la batalla el cual nos tenia bastante tensos a todos pues nadie es fan de la muerte que digamos, pero siendo justos creo que por lo menos teníamos el derecho de por lo menos distraernos un poco, la charla fue amena y comoda, me encataba tener amigos como ellos, era algo que nunca habia experimentado, la amistad incondicional.

La noche cayo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hanayo simplemente dio la orden que pusiéramos las tiendas para poder acampar en ese mismo lugar donde estábamos pues esta apenas estaba por decidir lo que íbamos a hacer, todos siguieron las ordenes claro esta, pusimos nuestras pequeñas casas de campaña mientras que la de Hanayo era mucho mas grande e imponente.

Era algo tarde pero no podia dormir, por ende sentí que seria una buena idea visitar a Hanayo en su casa de campaña pues esta se veia muy estresada desde temprano, tal vez el hablar conmigo le ayudaría un poco, con esa idea en mente Sali de mi casa de campaña para de inmediato dirigirme la casa de campaña mas grande la cual estaba por lo menos unos 6 metros alejada de las nuestras, al llegar note que habia luz proviente de algunas velas las cuales estaban encendidas dentro, ademas que veia la sombra de una chica sentada en su futon desde afuera, por ende di por hecho que estaba despierta

Me acerque a la entrada de la casa de acampar y murmure –Kayocchin, estas despierta? Mi tono era suave cosa que al parecer hizo saltar del susto a la chica dentro de la cabaña por un momento –Puedo pasar?-

Hubo unos leves momentos de silencio hasta que escuche una respuesta la cual fue afirmativa permitiéndome entrar a su lugar de dormir, apenas entre por la cortina vi como era el lugar donde la chica dormia, simplemente era un lugar bastante normal, un futon en medio, algunas velas a los lados de este, un escritorio pequeño donde habia mapas y un sinfín de archivos mas en un lado de la habitación, mientras que por el otro estaban las armas y armadura de la chica.

La castaña estaba sentada sobre el futon viendo un mapa, pero sin dirigirme la mirada –Que pasa Rin-kun?- dijo sin despegar su mirada de el mapa

Me movi un poco incomoda para luego sacar de la bolsa que colgaba de mi espalda un pequeño recipiente de barro –Pues… te traje algo de cenar, vi que no tomaste ni un solo platillo de el guisado de hace rato por lo que decidi que tal vez…-

-No tengo hambre, gracias- comento de forma cortante aun concentrada en su tarea

Guarde el tazon sin mucho entusiasmo –Y-Ya veo… por cierto Kayocchin, me estaba preguntando, tal vez podríamos salir a entrenar un poco, ya sabes, eso aveces relaja tus musculos por lo que podría ser bueno, no crees?-

La chica suspiro con algo de pesadez mientras que bajaba el mapa y por fin me miraba directamente a los ojos –Rin-kun, estoy ocupada en algo mas importante, no puedo salir a entrenar contigo, mejor ve a dormir, mañana partiremos temprano- contesto de manera ya irritada como si mi simple presencia la hubiera puesto de mal humor cosa que al parecer tambien me habia logrado contagiar

-Entonces déjame ayudarte- ofreci a la chica la cual solo arqueo una ceja algo mas fastidiada

-Ayudarme? Lo que peor se te da es la estrategia de todo lo que te llegue a enseñar no creo que podrias con algo como esto- la chica no media sus palabras por lo que no le importaba acertar alguno que otro golpe en mi orgullo

Solo la mire molesta –Ya basta- dije mientras le arrancaba el mapa de sus manos a la chica que no reacciono por lo repentina que fue la accion

Al momento de percatarse de mi accion simplemente se puso de pie y me vio con molestia –Regresame el mapa Hoshizora!- ordeno incluso llamándome por mi apellido

Frunci mas el ceño –No te lo regresare- conteste igual de molesta

-Cual es tu problema? No entendiste? No fue una petición, fue una orden- arremetio con sus palabras contra mi cosa que solo me hizo verla mas duramente

Negue varias veces –No, cual es tu problema?!- le recrimine a la chica la cual solo me vio con confusión

-No tengo ningun problema-

-Enserio?! Por que eso no es lo que he visto, te conozco desde hace meses Kayocchin, se que algo te molesta y sobre todo se que no estas bien, te estas matando con esto, eres la capitana, lo se pero debes de por lo menos pensar con sensatez, últimamente parece que solo piensas en como podríamos suicidarnos mas fácilmente-

-No los he puesto en peligro ni una sola vez- alego la chica al escuchar mi acusación

-Aun no, pero debes de concentrarte en que eres la capitana de un escuadron el cual te confían sus vidas, no se que es lo que te molesta Hanayo, pero ir por un lugar tan peligroso como el punto cero es algo que debemos de evitar, se que quieres salvar las mayores vidas posibles, pero tenemos que entender que no podemos bajo ninguna circunstancia nos debemos exponer asi, mas considerando que podemos toparnos con la legion en cualquier momento!-

-Estas loco?!- me pregunto de manera alterada –Crees que seria tan estúpida como para llevarlos hacia la legion?! La legion esta rodeando el punto cero! No me interesa llegar antes que ellos, pero lo que me interesa es no topármelos, según las ultimas cartas de reconocimiento ellos están por esos caminos, por lo que no tenemos la oportunidad de pasar sin toparlos de paso, necesitamos ir por el punto cero para no morir en el camino!- esta se intento calmar lográndolo solo un poco –No quiero exponerlos, pero tampoco quiero que gente de la ciudad imperial muera por que no llegamos a tiempo-

En ese simple momento solo la mire algo sorprendida –Entonces… estas diciendo que el punto cero es único camino que no nos expondría a la muerte pero que si nos pondría en riesgo mortal… solo hay dos opciones… muerte o Peligro?- la chica asintió pesadamente –Entonces si solo hay dos opciones… por que aun lo piensas? Tenemos que tomar el camino del punto cero lo mas rápido que podamos, pero…-

-No lo hago por ti- me dijo la chica de golpe haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe pues la castaña desviaba la mirada evitando que nuestros ojos conectaran

Mire a la chica unos segundos antes de hablar –Por mi?- cuestione a lo que la chica asintió débilmente –Soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco, no moriré por una helada ni por que soy el mas pequeño Nya- intente contagiar entusiasmo a la chica pero esto no paso

-Rin-kun… tengo miedo…- la declaración me hizo mirarla fijamente con algo de sorpresa aunque esta mirada cambio rápidamente a una de lastima pues sabia el por que debía de tenerlo, el revivir un pasado tan horrible no debía de ser fácil –Eres la única persona que me queda… no quiero exponerte a el peligro- las lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en la comisura de sus ojos –No quiero llevarte a la guerra… no soportaría perderte- esta bajo la mirada mientras temblaba ya fuera de miedo o simplemente de preocupación o tal vez ambas

Abrace rápidamente a la chica la cual se sorprendio por el contacto pero no lo evito aunque tampoco lo correspondio –No me perderas…tu me entrenaste… es imposible que me pierdas, ademas- me separe de ella para tomarla por los hombros y verla de frente –Mis amigos dicen que soy una piedra en el zapato por lo que no te podras librar de mi tan fácilmente Kayocchin ademas, aun cuando acabemos esto, seremos amigos Nya!-

-Rin-kun…- esta simplemente sonrio con timidez pero felicidad la cual a simple vista era latente pues se notaba, sus ojos cristalinos aunque estos de felicidad, su expresión de tristeza pero de inmensa felicidad, todo eso la delataba –Gracias…-

Ante las palabras de la castaña sonreí –Por ser tu amigo Nya?-

De pronto… algo que no creía paso, algo que si acaso solo tuve en mi mente algunas veces, Kayocchin se acerco de golpe a mi, esta con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero la velocidad a la que se acerco fue tanta que para cuando me di cuenta, ella habia unido sus labios con los mios, en ese momento no reaccione de ninguna forma pues me quede con los ojos como platos mientras ella cerraba los suyos, no fue hasta que por fin entre en la cuenta de que ella… me besaba

Mi expresión se podia interpretar de muchas maneras, ninguna positiva ni tampoco negativa, era algo neutral, o por lo menos eso era al principio, pues mi mente se empezó a poner en blanco con ese pequeño beso, apenas reaccione lo único que hice fue corresponder el beso mientras posicionaba mis manos en la cintura de la chica, el beso era tierno y calido, pero nada mas que eso

La bese, por lo que parecieron años, pero que al separarnos me percate que eran segundos, nos miramos mutuamente, ambos con el rostro rojo ademas del corazón latiendo a mil por hora, no sabia como actuar ni que decir

-No- Hablo ella primero con un sonrojo tan enorme y una timidez latente pero sin apartar su vista de la mia –Gracias por ser tu… Rin-kun-

En ese momento solo entre en cuenta de algo "Rin-kun" yo… no sabia que decir… o que hacer

-E-eso fue… repentino-dije con un gesto mientras por fin me separaba un poco de la chica soltando su cintura y sosteniendo mis manos tras mi espalda –Y-Yo no sabia que yo…-

La chica al percatarse de lo que decia simplemente paso de tener un tono bastante seguro a uno mucho mas nervioso –E-Eh?... B-bueno e-es que- esta busco las palabras adecuadas pero sin llegar a encontrarlas –L-Lo lamento, n-no debi de haber hecho eso-

-No, No!- negué rápidamente con el rostro al rojo vivo aun –No me molesto… c-creo que incluso lo disfrute- dije mientras me rascaba la nuca con algo de nerviosismo

-E-Enserio?- pregunto asombrada la chica –C-Crei que si lo hacia… tu solo te alejarias de mi, tenia miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad- confeso la chica

Simplemente trague pesado –C-Claro que no haria eso! D-digo tu eres Kayocchin jamas te dejaría...- un rubor se apodero de mi rostro –No lo haria… ya que me gustas- en ese mismo momento sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar de la manera mas exagerada que pudieras imaginar, le habia confesado mis sentimientos a la castaña, pero eso no era todo, si no que sobre todo la habia besado, mi cerebro estaba colapsando con tantos eventos en un lapso de tiempo tan corto, esto simplemente hacia que mi ser pidiera desaparecer

La castaña se sonrojo pero a la vez sonrio –T-Tu tambien me gustas Rin-kun!- dijo rápidamente con lo que probablemente era emoción combinada con un sinfín de sentimientos mezclados –M-Me gustas desde hace meses, pero no crei que debía decírtelo… ya que era tu capitana… pero! despues de esto podremos estar libres de nuestras responsabilidades en el ejercito, podremos vivir juntos! Hacer una familia!-

La chica estaba visualizando mucho a futuro, pero yo simplemente no pude evitar sentir culpa con cada palabra que decia… ya que ninguna seria posible, mi mirada reflejaba la culpa, la cual fue visualizada por la castaña haciéndola callar con un gesto algo confundido y asustado –Yo… no puedo Kayocchin- murmure haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos como platos

-P-Perdon, no debi de decir todas esas cosas- se disculpo rápidamente –D-Debi asustarte con tanto jeje... podemos hablar de esto en otra ocasión-

-Creo que lo malentendiste…- susurre haciendo mi corazón pedazos pieza por pieza –Hanayo… no puedo estar contigo- confese haciendo que la chica pasara de tener un gesto confundido a uno triste

-Tienes una prometida?- susurro

-No-

-Entonces por que?- cuestiono algo desesperada la chica, pero no molesta –Por que no puedes estar conmigo? Es por que soy tu capitana? Por que soy una guerrera?! O acaso hay algo malo en mi?! Por ser de una familia desconocida casi por todos?!-

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza –No es eso!- la detuve de golpe haciendo que guardara silencio mientras mis ojos amenazaban con llorar –Es que… no sabes todo de mi, no soy lo que tu crees, tu no puedes amarme… por lo menos no a mi verdadero yo- la chica me vio con algo de confusión

-A que te refieres?- pregunto con un tono ya no sabia si molesto o de alguna otra forma

Ante eso presione mis puños con fuerza haciendo que estos adoptaran un color blanco de la fuerza que ejercia, acto siguiente suspire con resignación y tristeza para hacer algo que debía hacer hace tiempo, tome mi camiseta amenazando con levantarla mientras la castaña me veia expectante y con rareza –E-Es por que yo soy… una-

No tengo momento de que forma o como, pero de la nada sentí como mi cuerpo fue jalado de una manera abrumadora, y para cuando me di cuenta habia salido de la cabaña por donde habia entrada, al caer en el suelo simplemente rodee un par de veces para quedar tendida en el suelo

Despues de eso de mi uniforme salio una pelinegra del tamaño de mi puño –ESTAS IDIOTA?! QUE MIERDA TE PASA POR LA CABEZA?!-

Observe la situación con detenimiento dándome cuenta de que Nico me habia sacado de la casa de campaña –Que rayos te pasa?!- le reclame rápidamente a la chica la cual ni siquiera cambio su gesto de molestia

-Que me pasa a mi?! Que te pasa a ti?!- esta se veia sumamente molesta –Le pensabas decir que eras una mujer?! Crei que ese punto lo habíamos dejado muy en claro!- ante las palabras de la peli negra mi ser solo se molestaba mas

-No tienes derecho a decidir eso! Yo decidiré a quien se lo dire y a quien no!- alegue de inmediato con la pelinegra que se veia con ganas de querer ahorcarme de lleno

-Claro que lo tengo! Soy tu Guardian maldita sea! Ahora, regresaras ahí y le diras que nada de eso paso bien?!- me replico de nueva cuenta

-No hare tal cosa!-

-Te ejecutaran! Metete eso en la cabeza niña estúpida!- me replico Nico con un gesto igual de molesto pero que pedia a la vez que la entendieran –Eres mi amiga maldita niña! Entiende que si ella sabe que eres una mujer lo menos que perderas será su amistad o amor, perderas la vida! Y será a sus manos!-

Me mordí el labio con fuerza –Ella no haria algo asi!- conteste –Kayocchin no es asi!-

-Y que si no lo es?! Alguien mas tomara su lugar! Y si esa persona no lo hace otra tomara su lugar! Y asi consecutivamente! El punto es que seras asesinada de una u otra forma ya sea a manos de Hanayo o de otra persona solo por ser una mujer!- Nico me miro con molestia y con tristeza –Eso no pasara, ella no se lo dira a nadie!-

-Pero se enteraran!-

-No lo harán!- alegue a toda prisa mientras por fin me ponía de pie pues me habia cansado de simplemente mirarla desde el suelo –la quiero! La quiero Nico, nunca me habia sentido asi por nadie! Asi que si ella me ama creo que tiene el minimo derecho de saber quien es la persona de la que en verdad se enamoro!- esto lo dije mientras me disponía a caminar en direccion a la casa de campaña de la castaña

-Entonces espera- hablo a mis espaldas la peli negra intentando detenerme –Espera a que termine la guerra-

-No esperare- dije como final mientras camine sin detenerme hacia la casa de campaña

Entre de nuevo pero esta vez sin pedir permiso –Kayocchin, lo lamento- dije mientras entraba, pero al entrar solo entre en la cuenta que la castaña simplemente estaba sentada en su futon viendo el suelo sin sentimiento alguno –Kayocchin?-

-Vete de aquí Rintou- dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz –Ya dejaste muy en claro las cosas, al parecer no era del todo cierto lo que dijiste antes-

-N-No espera- conteste de golpe mientras me daba cuenta del problema en el que me habia metido pues ahora ella creía que la habia rechazado de manera definitiva, cosa que me hizo alertar –L-Lo que te queria decir es que yo soy una…-

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir- me interrumpio –Vete de aquí Rintou, partiremos mañana a las 5 de la mañana-

-Escuchame Kayocchin por favo…-

-Es una orden Hoshizora!- el grito fue tan sonoro que creo que incluso escuche como la gente de las cabañas de unos metros a la distancia se habían levantado de golpe

Al ver el estado de la chica no me quedo de otra mas que simplemente tragarme mi orgullo y mis sentimientos para asentir con un "Si, capitana" para de inmediato partir a mi casa de campaña con mi corazón hecho pedazos y el alma inundada en arrepentimiento, si bien el arrepentimiento no era todo por lo que acababa de pasar, solo me preguntaba… que habría pasado si le hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio? Que hubiera pasado?... me hubiera ejecutado? Me habría aceptado? Seria mi amiga?... se enamoraría de mi?... eran cosas que simplemente no lograba procesar de la mejor manera posible, tenia la sensación de que en verdad desde que llegue aquí cada decisión habia sido errónea, cada una llevándome a estar donde estaba ahora, en medio de un campo de guerra cuando mi lugar era en las fiestas de té o en los bailes ceremoniales… sentía que en ese entonces no encontraba un lugar para mi, que no habia exactamente nada que me esperara, pero el solo hecho de conocer a Hanayo me habia hecho cambiar mi perspectiva… por eso mismo me arrepentia tanto de haber arruinado todo… de no haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio

.

.

.

.

-Oye Rintou- Rioka llamaba mi atención mientras que yo me mantenía a su lado en la fila –Que carajos hiciste ayer para que la capitana gritara asi?- pregunto el chico a lo que yo me limite a ignorarlo

La mañana habia llegado tan rápido que no lo podias notar, aunque siendo justos yo no pude dormir en toda la noche, cada minuto paso como si fuera una eternidad, pero preferia eso que el simple hecho de que todos en el lugar me preguntaran cada vez que me veian "Que paso anoche?" , eso me irritaba de una manera horripilante pero para colmar mi paciencia no solo eso si no que para rematar tenia que lidiar con las acusaciones picaras de mis compañeros, lo cual no era la mejor opción para molestarme en la mañana pues estaba sumamente de mal humor

-Que asco Nya- susurre sin ningun propósito en especial

De pronto la capitana salio de su casa de campaña haciendo que algunos de los del escuadron la empacaran, la castaña se veia como yo, con una vista molesta, irritada, triste pero sobre todo parecia estar metida en su papel de lleno como la líder que era

Se acerco a paso lento al grupo que ya habia recogido sus cosas –Muy bien! Es hora de partir, recojan todas sus cosas y pongámonos en marcha, tenemos que pasar por el punto cero antes de que anochezca y las temperaturas bajen mas de lo planeado, entendieron?!-

-Si capitana!- respondimos en multitud aunque esta en todo momento mantuvo su mirada alejada de la mia aunque yo no coopere en evitar esto pues mi mirada tambien era algo distante

Todos subieron a sus caballos como era costumbre, empacaron sus cosas y partimos sin ningun contratiempo, para mi el simple hecho de estar en este viaje era pesado ademas de doloroso, la chica que amaba y con la que ayer podia haber logrado tal vez lo imposible estaba delante de todos mientras que yo me mantenía a 10 o 15 metros de distancia cabalgando sin emitir ni siquiera un ruido de mas.

Que tanto la debía haber dañado… debe odiarme ahora mismo, ella creyo que la deje ahí por miedo… no merecia que le hiciera eso, tal vez lo pueda arreglar mas adelante con un poco de calma.

Mis pensamientos en estos momentos eran pesimistas por no decir otra cosa pues mis animos estaban por el suelo, solo estaba buscando la mejor manera de pedirle perdón a la chica, tal vez con un ramo de flores, o con algun regalo podría pedirle que me escuchara atentamente por 5 minutos para revelarle la verdad de quien era… estaba harta en todas las formas posibles, yo amaba a Hanayo, eso lo tenia mas que claro, el problema es que ella amaba a Rintou… Rin era un caso completamente diferente pues era mi verdadero yo, un yo con el que no podia reclamarle si no me queria corresponder de la misma manera de la que veia cuando fingia ser otra persona.

-Rin… Tienes tiempo para hablar?- una voz saliente de mi camisa se alzo cosa que solo ignore –Se que estas molesta por lo de ayer, lamento que las cosas hayan resultado asi-

Suspire con algo de molestia aun cabalgando –Esta bien… tu tambien tenias algo de razon para intervenir, pero eso no quita el hecho de que le dire a Kayocchin la verdad apenas tenga la oportunidad, y no quiero que me detengas-

Hubo un breve silencio –Hazlo, solo que como dije… espera a que acabe la guerra-

-No lo hare y lo sabes-

La peli negra emitio un ruido de molestia –Rin, ponlo de este modo, no tengo nada en contra de tu forma de ver las cosas, o de quien te puedas enamorar, eso a mi me da igual, pero tienes que verlo con perspectiva, si las cosas se ponen feas ella tendrá la obligación de matarte, si por el contrario se lo dices cuando la guerra acabe ella no podrá hacer nada en tu contra por que no tiene la autoridad de una capitana en ese entonces, de una u otra manera el resultado será el mismo sea positivo o negativo, solo que este ultimo tenemos que evitar que llegue a extremos… Haremos como que jamas dije esto… pero eres una chica linda y amable, he visto como Hanayo te mira en sus constantes practicas, te digo que ella esta perdidamente enamorada de ti, si se lo explicas de la manera adecuada estoy completamente segura de que puedes hacer que ella te acepte seas como seas, siendo una chica.- suspiro de nueva cuenta –Asi que te lo pido por favor, te considero una amiga mas que solo una protegida, no quiero que te pase nada aunque la probabilidad sea casi nula… espera por favor-

Enserio algo cambiaria si se lo cuento despues de esto? Si se lo llegara a contar… nos podríamos reir de esto como un anécdota divertido del pasado? Como si fuera algo sin importancia… si… creo que podríamos, Hanayo es un tipo de persona el cual no juzga a nadie sin importar sus condiciones o motivos, mientras ella piense que hacia lo correcto me perdonara… estoy segura de que eso pasara, me llegara a perdonar y tal vez corresponda mis sentimientos, al fin y al cabo… por esa actitud me enamore de ella

-Entonces… me detendrías si intentara decírselo ahora?- pregunte a lo que la peli negra se tomo su tiempo para negar con la cabeza

-Es tu decisión, peor ayer no estabas consciente de los riesgos, ahora es lo que tu quiera hacer, es tu vida, yo solo estoy a cargo de protegerte, no de vivirla- comento encogiéndose de hombros a lo que me hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa

-Me dejaras?! Eso es genial!- dije de primeras pero luego considere las palabras de Nico –Aunque… tal vez pueda esperar, es cierto, Hanayo esta bajo bastante estrés ahora, darle mas solo seria algo que haria una mala amiga… pero al menos deberia de poder reconciliarme con ell…-

-Todos atentos!- la castaña la cual cabalgaba delante de todas las personas se detuvo en seco para luego mirarnos con algo de seriedad y un poco de preocupación. Me di cuenta de algo, mi cuerpo se estaba helando, mi platica con Nico-chan me habia sacado de la realidad por un momento, este momento fue un cambio radical pues hace unos minutos que ya no sentía nada, literalmente no sentía nada, mis manos se estaban congelando mis labios secando y sentía como si me hubieran metido a un congelador. Mire a mi alrededor dándome cuenta de que la mayoría de mis compañeros ahora tenían un abrigo algo delgado pero que era bien recibido por todos en el lugar por el inmenso frio, por mi parte pase al igual sacar mi abrigo de mis cosas y ponérmelo de la manera mas rápida que mi cuerpo me lo permitio para luego abrazarme a mi misma –Estamos en el punto cero! Tenemos que avanzar a paso rápido, evitaremos todo retraso, los que no puedan seguir deberán ser apoyados por sus compañeros, este viaje durara por lo menos 4 horas, asi que preparence!- la chica grito a los cuatro vientos mientras que esta tambien se abrigaba

Todos asintieron, algunos con algo de duda por el ambiente tan extremo. Por mi parte me dedique a ver a lo alrededores, habia un par de montañas delante de nosotros como si fueran alguna especie de pared impenetrable mas que por el leve paso que tenia en medio de estas como camino, el viento era feroz al punto de hacernos encogernos de frio, la nieve caia pero esta siendo atraída junto a las grandes ráfagas de viento siendo como una lluvia demasiado helada, en esos momentos por fin comprendi por que se le llamaba punto cero

Este lugar era horrible en todo el sentido de la palabra, habia escuchado leyendas de este pero por alguna razon el verlo de frente te daba la sensación que estabas arriegando tu vida con el simple hecho de adentrarte ahí.

Mis pensamientos siguieron casi todo el trayecto que galopábamos, el sentimiento que tenia era malo, era como si alguien me vigilara, sentía una presencia… tal vez era la muerte o simplemente el sonido de la nieve golpeando contra el suelo de forma violenta, pero no podia mantenerme quieta. Pasada la primera hora el primer hombre cayo… este era un hombre de edad promedio, mis amigos y yo nos ofrecimos a ayudarlo por lo que ahora este iba con Urahara, el clima era poderoso, rugia como si quisiera que nos alejaramos y atacaba como si quisiera matarnos, pero por lo que vi, lo estaba logrando mas hombres empezaron a caer pasadas la hora siguiente. Mi cuerpo era fuerte, lo habia entrenado de diferentes maneras que cuando fuera un poco mayor le reclamaría a la castaña, pero los de mis compañeros no eran asi, estos estaban completamente vulnerables contra el frio pues muchos fraqueaban, pero la situación no era tan mala, si bien algunos de nuestros hombres caian sin fuerzas o inconscientes los demas que eramos muchos mas de la mitad seguíamos como si apenas fueran unos minutos los que llevábamos aquí, esto era bueno pues estos ayudaban a los caidos para evitar bajas las cuales si seguíamos a este paso seria la mejor de las situaciones.

El tiempo empezo a empeorar pero eso no nos detuvo ni un solo momento, simplemente iba con mi abrigo cubriendo todo mi cuerpo a la vez que llevaba el gorro de este sobre mi cabello anaranjado, nuestro camino se empezo a reducir, íbamos por un camino de nieve que estaba sobre el suelo por lo menos con 20 cm de grosor, nuestro trayecto era cada vez mas corto haciendo que las montañas que estaban frente a nosotros se vieran aun mas gigantes con cada paso que dabamos . pasadas las tres horas aun nadie mas habia caído, pero yo siempre veia a la chica de pelo castaño que iba por delante sin voltear ni un momento a menos que alguien gritara por ayuda por algun caído

Creo que llegue a ver a la chica por lo menos una hora sobre el trayecto con algo de decepcion por lo que habia pasado, ella era una gran capitana, una gran líder pero sobre todo una gran persona, no la debi de haber lastimado asi aun si era un mal entendido, yo la quiero, debía haberle insistido un poco mas, yo la amo… eso lo tengo claro.

Despues de que esos pensamientos cruzaron mi mente puse el gesto mas decidido que mi ser me permitia y acto siguiente hice que mi caballo fuera a un paso mas apresurado, me abri camino entre mis compañeros que iban adelante hasta que por fin llegue poco a poco al lado de la capitana, de mi amiga

Esta al verme se sorprendio un poco al ver que alguien venia a hacerle compañía, pero esta expresión fue opacada por una de molestia apenas se dio cuenta de que era yo

-No estes tan feliz por verme- bromee a la chica la cual se mantuvo en silencio

-Que pasa Rintou?- pregunto con un tono algo distante el cual buscaba deshacerse de mi lo mas rápido posible –Vienes a burlarte otra vez de mi?-

Rápidamente me di un golpe en la frente decepcionada mientras suspiraba algo frustrada –Hanayo… te amo- la chica abrió los ojos y me vio algo sorprendida deshaciéndose de su expresión anterior –Te amo, por favor no lo dudes, enserio eres la persona mas especial que he conocido en mi vida, jamas habia conocido a una chica como tu, es cierto que en un pasado me presentaron pretendientes para que fueran mi pareja en un futuro, pero cuando era joven no me interesaban, no sentía ninguna atracción por esas personas, pero cuando te conoci todo cambio… eres diferente… yo ayer no te rechace de ningun modo, o por lo menos no queria hacerlo sonar de esa manera, era cierto lo que te quise decir, no puedo estar contigo, pero no es por que no me gustes o por que este jugando contigo, si no que estoy en una situación complicada ahora…-

Hanayo era como un poema en este momento, su rostro habia mostrado tantas expresiones con mis palabras que incluso llegaba a ser divertido el como me veia algo nerviosa y con ese rubor en sus mejillas –Q-Que me quieres decir...?-

Trague pesado mientras mi rostro empezaba a ser dominado por un color rojo –l-lo que quiero decir… es que cuando terminemos con esto, con la guerra… tengo que decirte algo sobre como soy yo en realidad… eso tal vez cambie tu forma de verme… mejor dicho es lo mas seguro que pasara, pero! si estas dispuesta a escucharme, me encantaría que lo hicieras y que me dieras la oportunidad de decírtelo cuando todo esto haya concluido, ayer me sentí mal por como lo viste, queria decirte que no era lo que pensabas, pero como sabes- rei un poco –Me gritaste muy fuerte

La castaña paso a tener su usual gesto de timidez, este era algo tierno por no decir que adorable –L-Lamento eso… es que… O-Olvidalo, puedes?- asentí rápidamente con una sonrisa –Me encantaría escucharte Rin-kun… pero no creo que lo que me digas pueda cambiar mi opinión de ti

Gire mis ojos con ironia –Creeme… lo hara-

Despues de eso el viaje parecio ser mas tranquilo aunque en realidad no lo era, era incluso mas fuerte que antes, el viento ahora parecia querernos levantar de nuestras sillas de montar y mandanos a volar, para cuando me di cuenta habíamos avanzado tanto que incluso habíamos llegado al paso de la montaña asi concretando por fin la cuarta hora de viaje, el camino final que se encontraba en donde en el suelo las montañas se interceptaban una a la otra, haciendo que este lugar tuviera un solo camino para salir en direccion al palacio imperial pero habia algo que nos incomodo a todos

-Un lago?!- pregunte alterada mientras veia el panorama, un lago estaba justo en medio del camino , vi a todos lados dándome cuenta de que era el único lugar por el que podíamos pasar pues las montañas estaban demasiado empinadas para subir por ahí

-Descuida- hablo tranquilamente la chica –El lago con esta temperatura debe estar congelado con una gruesa capa de hielo sobre la superficie, podemos pasar sin problema alguno

Sus palabras por lo calmada que se veia me dieron esperanzas y algo de animos… pero para nuestra desgracia… esto no duro absolutamente nada

Un silbido resonó a nuestras espaldas, uno muy agudo el cual en cuanto paro fue acompañado con un grito de dolor inmenso… al voltear a nuestras espaldas nos dimos cuenta de que un hombre habia caído de su caballo, y este con una flecha justo en el pecho esta proveniente del lugar donde veníamos. Hanayo abrió los ojos como platos, los gritos de mis compañeros señalando a nuestras espaldas nos hizo tener desesperación… y ahí fue donde lo vimos

Una gran cantidad de soldados los cuales cabalgaban a gran velocidad se acercaban por nuestra espalda con una cantidad de hombres tan absurda que parecia dejar en ridículo a el ejercito imperial, lo único que vino a mi mente fue la imagen tan aterradora y fatídica de esa pelea en su fin, delante de todos venia un hombre, este era de un grande, ridículamente grande, de hombros anchos, una barba fina, era calvo de la parte superior de su cabeza, pero tenia pelo por los lados, habia visto a ese tipo en las fichas de Hanayo Shan yu, el líder de el grupo criminal mas peligroso de toda china

-Esa águila…- murmuro Hanayo con terror viendo a lo alto dicha ave la cual surcaba los cielos acompañando a los soldados –Nos engañaron… esa águila se hizo pasar por nuestros informantes… nos tendieron una emboscada- la castaña despues de esto simplemente apretó los nudillos en la correa de su caballo y alzo su voz –CRUCEN EL LAGO!-

Todos acataron la orden de inmediato, una lluvia de flechas se hizo presente con nuestro paso, todos empezamos a cabalgar en direccion contraria de donde venían los enemigos con una gran velocidad, en ese momento no podia estar mas alerta que nunca, mi mirada era frenética constantemente mirando a mis espaldas con miedo de que una flecha me alcanzara, Hanayo iba a mi lado y mis tres amigos venían justo detrás de nosotras, sentí terror en ese momento, veia a mis espaldas como los que considere mis amigos, familia… eran derribados uno a uno por las flechas de nuestros enemigos, lo único que pude hacer fue usar todas mis fuerzas para seguir cabalgando y no hacer una estupidez

-RINDANSE!- grito el hombre que los dirigía apenas todos tocamos la orilla del lago, como Hanayo habia dicho el lago era un bloque de hielo por lo que empezamos a ir encima de este aun en nuestros corceles, calculaba 50 metros de el hombre mas próximo a nosotras, lo cual no era nada bueno

-No paren!- grito Hanayo delante de todos los cuales gritaron afirmativamente

Mire a mi espalda y me di cuenta que habíamos perdido a mas de la mitad del escuadron en esta persecusion que era desalmada, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo

"Que pasara cuando salgamos por el camino?!" fue lo que pensé en primera instancia… en cierto, nos pondría a salvo de la persecusion por un momento, pero ellos nos seguirían, nos seguirían a el palacio imperial… donde ellos asesinarían a la gente del lugar… no podíamos permitir eso!

Pero… que hago?! No puedo hacer nada!

De nueva cuenta mire a mis espaldas para darme cuenta que todo el ejercito se habia adentrado en el lago congelado para perseguirnos, lo cual era bastante malo en mi opinión. Abri los ojos con sorpresa para sonreir, tal vez… tal vez! Si tomaba uno de los proyectiles de nuestro armamento podría usarla para causar un derrumbe! Eso podría evitar el paso de ellos y morirían en el punto cer…

-AAAH!- un grito de dolor fue alzado como uno de los muchos otros, este habia sido alcanzado por una flecha, pero para mi desgracia, este no era un grito cualquiera, mire a mis espaldas y me di cuenta que un chico habia caído de su caballo (el cual se habia ido sin el) justo en el hielo, este tenia una flecha clavada en el hombro donde su armadura debajo del abrigo no lo protegia

-HIDE!- gritaron dos chicos los cuales amenazaron con detenerse para ir por el, pero estos no tuvieron el tiempo de hacerlo pues justamente pase a toda velocidad a su lado, en direccion contraria… en direccion a salvar a mi amigo

-Larguense!- les dije a mis dos amigos los cuales me vieron por una fracción de segundo con duda para luego seguir con su camino tras lo que quedaba del escuadron

Apenas llegue me di cuenta de algo aterrador, el sujeto que lideraba a la legion estaba a solo unos segundos de el chico y por ende de mi, pero logre llegar apenas unos segundos antes, como pude baje de mi caballo incluso sin detenerme, haciendo que el animal patinara un poco en el hielo pero regresando a mi, apoye el brazo del chico en mi para de inmediato subirlo a mi corsel, iba a intentar subir, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde, rápidamente con un golpe en la parte trasera de el caballo este salio disparado mientras que yo no perdi ni el mas pequeño lapso de tiempo por que desenfunde mi espada para recibir el impacto de otra.

El hombre habia saltado de su caballo amenazando com rebanarme con el primer tajo de su espada, pero esto lo evite gracias a mi entrenamiento con la castaña, sostuve mi arma con la mayor fuerza que pude mientras el crujir de nuestras armas era constante por la fuerza que aplicábamos en esta

-Estas perdido chiquillo!- se rio el hombre mientras veia sobre su hombro –Ves eso? En solo unos segundos mis hombres estarán aquí para hacerte pedazos a ti y a tu escuadron mediocre!

Usaba todas mis fuerzas para no ceder ante el hombre –N-no son un escuadron mediocre!- con un rápido movimiento y una patada baja giratoria hice que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al hielo de golpe –SON MI FAMILIA!

Acto siguiente tome mi espada con ambas manos, pero esta vez con algo diferente… la tomaba al revez con la punta en direccion al suelo, el hombre al ver esto palidecio, pero no le di tiempo a decir absolutamente nada pues de golpe clave la espada en el hielo donde estábamos parados, este en cuanto entro en contacto con mi espada provoco un sonido seco mientras que era acompañado por el crujido que provocaban las grietas que derivaban de ese golpe.

-RIN-KUN!- un grito se escucho a lo lejos, por lo que mire a mis espaldas, dándome cuenta de que la castaña y el resto de mi escuadron me veian justo donde los queria, fuera del rio, la castaña me veia con una gesto que decia "No lo hagas" las lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos, su expresión era tan dolorosa que el solo verla me provoco un gran dolor en mi ser.

Sonreí de la manera mas sincera que pude –LO SIENTO KAYOCCHIN!- grite mientras un delgado hilo se deslizaba por mi rostro sin mi consentimiento –PERO TE MENTI! MI NOMBRE NO ES RINTOU!

Cuando mire para enfrente me di cuenta que el ejercito del hombre estaba sobre mi, a solo unos pocos metros de distancia

-MI NOMBRE… ES RIN HOSHIZORA!-

Sin mas con todas mis fuerzas gire mi espada la cual estaba clavada en el hielo, este giro provoco que el hielo se agrietara por completo, cerre los ojos con tranquilidad… con mucha calma del como esto pasaba… escuchaba el como los gritos de los hombres se alzaron , como el hielo se empezo a romper, el como donde estaba de pie se hacia pedazos y por ultimo sentí como el frio rodeo mi cuerpo, el frio me abrazaba en todo mi ser… mi cuerpo poco a poco se empezaba congelar, mi pulso comenzaba a bajar, sentía como mi corazón poco a poco era opacado por el frio del agua… pero solo pude sonreir por una simple razon…

" _Sonrei por que fui capaz de conocerte"_


	4. Final

Capitulo 4

"Esta es mi vida" Final

Alguna vez fui feliz?, era una pregunta un tanto difícil de responder por el sinfín de pensamientos que cruzaban mi mente, muchos de ellos eran demasiado amargos, pero otra gran mayoría eran de felicidad, amaba el como mi vivía con mi familia, detestaba el como me tenia que comportar por ser una mujer, pero a la vez solo me llegaba la idea de que habia sido una buena vida. Vivi como una chica ejemplar, vivi como una persona que encontró su lugar en el mundo, una que encontró al amor de su vida en el lugar que menos esperaba… y por eso el hecho de morir abrazada por este frio era algo que no me reconfortaba pero que si me hacia sentir satisfecha…

"Rin-kun vamos a comer!"

"Hija! No corras o te castigare!"

"Esto esta delicioso Rin… eres mi pequeña jeje, pronto te convertiras en una buena esposa"

Queria vivir mas, pero con el simple hecho de saber que mi sacrificio no habia sido en vano, de que esos sujetos jamas pondrían ni un solo dedo sobre mi pueblo, sobre mis padres… sobre Kayocchin, era algo que llenaba de gozo mi ser, algo que hacia que todo valiera la pena

Kayocchin… como hubiera deseado decirle la verdad de frente y no en mi lecho de muerte… aunque creo que ni siquiera entendio el mensaje jeje, mi nombre puede ser muy confuso de todas formas por lo que no me extrañaría que ella pensara que dije alguna tontería en vez de decirle mis ultimas palabras, me sentía mal… le habia prometido que no me perdería, se lo habia prometido, pero yo misma habia roto esa promesa de la manera mas vil que pude, siendo egoísta. Ella tendría que vivir de nueva cuenta por si misma, tendría que hacerlo, pero lo bueno es que ahora el escuadron era como su familia, estoy segura de que ninguno de ellos dejara a Hanayo sola, despues de todo… ella era una mas de nosotras

"Lo lamento Nico-chan" murmure mientras me hundia cada vez mas en el lago que me arrastraba como si quisiera que estuviera con el. Despues de emitir esos diálogos abri los ojos un momento… un solo momento para ver el como los trozos de hielo caian por todos lados y el como la luz se reflejaba en la superficie del agua, era hermosa, hubiera querido moverme pero para cuando me di cuenta mi cuerpo estaba completamente helado, paralizado… entonces entre en cuenta de una cosa… de que estaba muerta… mi corazón se habia detenido pues aunque normalmente no lo tomamos en cuenta cuando estamos vivos, cuando se detiene el silencio es abrumador. Veia con una sonrisa la escena, si no salia viva de esta por lo menos tendría una vista que nadie mas pudo tener jeje…

Mis ojos empezaron a vacilar, entonces fue cuando por fin toque la muerte directamente, mi vista se volvio borrosa, todo se volvio oscuro… y cada vez me segui hundiendo mas

-Oye Nico-chan!- grite como pude mientras ponía los platos en la mesa con cierta molestia –Nico-chan! la cena ya esta lista!-

Los pasos empezaron a resonar en los pasillos de la casa hasta que por fin se visualizo a una pelinegra que tenia un gesto completamente adormecido –Que quieres Rin? Estaba durmiendo muy cómodamente- esta media apenas unos centímetros menos que yo pero aun asi se veia intimidante con el gesto de molestia que tenia en su rostro

-Te tocaba hacer el desayuno hoy!- me queje mientras que esta ignoraba dichos reclamos y se sentaba en la mesa para comer con cierto gesto aun adormilado, por mi parte solo suspire algo decepcionada para luego sentarme frente a ella –No es justo esto Nya… no soy tu sirvienta, soy tu compañera-

Nico siguió comiendo con poca importancia sobre mis palabras –Si, si lo se, pero no crees que tiendes a ser muy molesta de vez en cuando?- pregunto con cierto tono desinteresado –Pero bueno, que tal va el negocio?-

Comi un bocado para luego hablar –Bien supongo, los cultivos de este mes son de muy buena calidad por lo que el negocio seguirá siendo prospero-

-Ja, y decían que los Yazawa y Hoshizora no podían trabajar juntos- rio Nico –A todo esto, sere un poco molesta y todo eso, pero a que horas saldrás con Hanayo?-

-Mmm creo que al medio dia, por que?-

-Por que me dan asco cuando se ponen tan cariñosas- confeso la peli negra –Desde que los padres de ambas aceptaron su relación todo se fue directamente al caño, se pusieron muy melosas y ahora no puedo oírlas mas de 5 minutos por que me dan ganas de ahorcarlas-

Rei ante el comentario de mi compañera -Mejor dicho deberías de avanzar un poco mas con esa pelirroja del otro dia, se ve que le agradas demasiado- le dije pícaramente a lo que ella se sonrojo

-Ni de broma vuelvas a decir eso o ire por una pala y te golpeare directamente en la cabeza con ella-

Despues de esa leve discusión la cual termino como un tipo de tratado de paz tanto Nico-chan como yo nos pusimos a trabajar en el campo, esto será una larga historia y tal vez un tanto tediosa asi que se los resumiré, los Hoshizora tanto los Yazawa eramos los cabecillas de un pueblo pequeño en cuestiones de comercio, al principio esto era bueno, pero cuando la escases empezo terminaron por aliarse ambas familias, nosotras las hijas de ambas familias nos quedamos acargo de todo el negocio mientras que nuestros padres se retiraron ya hace unos años

Era tan feliz, mi vida era ejemplar en todas las formas posibles, era una chica de pelo corto, que le gustaba jugar con los chicos e incluso de vez en cuando beber, mi energía abundaba siempre, me divertia trabajando con mi amiga a la vez que el comercio era demasiado prospero para ambas, incluso era un poco diferente a las demas por mis gustos algo peculiares

-Rin-chan! por aquí-

Uno de estos gustos era hacia esa chica castaña que me veia tan alegremente, esta era tan linda y hermosa que se habia apoderado de mi corazón aun siendo una mujer como lo era yo, hace meses habíamos empezado despues de años de amistad que empezo desde muy temprana edad, su nombre era Hanayo Koizumi y ella era la persona que amaba.

Nuestras citas eran en el pueblo aunque casi siempre terminábamos en los campos ya que por alguna razon le gustaba el aire libre y las flores

-Como están tus padres?- pregunte con un gesto divertido a lo que ella solo sonrio

-Muy bien, dicen que luego pases a saludarlos- confeso la chica

Sus padres eran las personas mas amable que conocía desde que tengo memoria, amables, carismáticos y sobre todo con un gran sentido de la familia. Nuestras infancias habían sido felices desde un inicio, vivíamos en un pueblo no muy pequeño pero tampoco muy grande, nuestro padres nos criaron de una manera diferente a la que una mujer deberia estar acostumbrada, esto nos hizo ser como eramos y estábamos agradecidas por ello

Caminamos todo el dia hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestro lugar secreto, este era un pequeño lago, estaba en medio de la nada, era hermoso, sus alrededores despejados de cualquier árbol o vegetación llamativa, lo único que habia alrededor era césped, un césped verde y corto, la luna hacia que el reflejo del lago fuera magnifico y las estrellas resaltaban su hermosura con delicadeza.

Estaba tan feliz de estar al lado de la chica, era como lo que siempre habia deseado, siempre habia deseado que yo pudiera vivir asi… espera… que es lo que estoy diciendo? Esta es mi vida, pero por que me siento triste?

-RIN!- una voz a mis espaldas me llamo por lo que tanto como la castaña como yo terminamos por voltear casi enseguida, entonces vi a una pelinegra corriendo hacia nosotras a toda velocidad

-Nico-cha...?- no termine la oración por que de pronto esta me tomo por los hombros

-RIN, MALDITA SEA DESPIERTA!- sus palabras me confundieron de una forma que no pude describir pues su tono era histérico y su mirada no se quedaba atrás, esta me sacudia constantemente con rudeza, yo solo pude quejarme pero esta no paro, no fue hasta que dijo unas palabras que pude entender que era a lo que se referia –RIN PORFAVOR! ERES MI AMIGA! TODOS TE NECESITAMOS DE VUELTA, TUS AMIGOS, TUS PADRES, HANAYO! Si aun sigues ahí… por favor despierta…

Respire tan hondo como mi cuerpo me lo permitio con un gesto desesperado que imploraba por tener oxigeno, entonces me sente de golpe para mirar a todos lados con un gesto alarmado, pero mi sorpresa estuvo en que no estaba dentro del agua… si no que mas bien estaba en lo que parecia una cabaña… mire a todos lados algo confundida pensando en el simple hecho de que ahora mismo deberia de estar a bastantes metros bajo el agua del lago.

El frio invadia mi cuerpo de una manera que desconocia, mi cuerpo estaba tibio por fuera gracias a las lámparas de vela que habia alrededor de toda la cabaña pero por dentro sentía como estuviera aun bajo el agua, como si mi cuerpo estuviera dentro de un congelador, era horrible

-Rin!- una voz se escucho de la nada pero entonces de mi cobija salio una peli negra tan chica que incluso era difícil de diferenciar pues mis ojos parecían engañarme –Estas despierta, gracias a dios!-

Parpadee un par de veces antes de poder diferenciar bien que era lo que pasaba –Nico…chan?- susurre con duda de mis palabras

La pequeña asintió con emoción, con demasiada emoción –Maldita sea! Me diste un susto horrible! casi mueres por idiota!-

-morir…?- mire atentamente mis manos con cierto gesto confundido –Estoy… viva?- pregunte mientras inspeccionaba mi cuerpo con algo de lentitud en todos mis movimientos

-Por los pelos estas viva…- dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra –Menos mal que yo soy un espíritu por que si otro casi fuera tu hubieras muerto, tuve que entrar al agua a buscarte, creeme que no fue fácil con la cantidad de personas que cayeron ahí, pero tuve la suerte de encontrarte, un segundo mas y no hubieran sido capaces de salvarte los médicos de tu escuadron-

-Te vieron?- pregunte con un gesto con algo de malestar

La peli negra negó –me hubiera mostrado de ser necesario pero solo tuve que llevarte a la orilla por que tu escuadron estaba revisando el perímetro del lago para encontrarte, llegamos justo a la orilla cuando una parte de este nos encontró y nos trajeron aqui-

-Ya veo…- me toque la cabeza para inmediato hacer un gesto de dolor y darme cuenta que tenia la cabeza vendada luego de eso mire mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que no tenia camisa, mi busto estaba vendado, uno de mis brazos y una de mis piernas al igual se encontraban vendados –Que… me paso?-

-Cuando rompiste el hielo no solo te expusiste al agua si no que tambien varios trozos de hielo que se fragmentaron, recibiste demasiados golpes y algunas cortadas en tu cuerpo- hablo Nico con un gesto algo preocupado –En realidad no crei que fueras a sobrevivir, temia que si el frio no te mataba los golpes lo harian… pero eres una niña con suerte!... o deberia decir felino?-

-Sobrevivi...- murmure con cierta felicidad que se reflejo débilmente en mi mirada –Jeje, enserio sobrevivi… tengo que ver a Kayocchin- dije con algo de emoción

Al parecer mi comentario no ocasiono nada en Nico-chan mas que una mueca de tristeza y decepcion –Rin… creo que no es el mejor momento para que intentes algo, las cosas están demasiado tensas haya afuera… -

-Eh? Por que? Todos están bien, no es asi?- pregunte con cierto tono que hizo a Nico asentir débilmente –Entonces cual es el problema- La pelinegra dirigio su mirada hacia mi con cierta amargura, y miro un punto en especifico, ella fijo su vista en mi busto el cual estaba vendado, entonces entre en cuenta de algo… si ellos me habia salvado, si me habia revivido… y vendado… ellos debieron de darse cuenta de que yo era una…

Abri mis ojos con terror al darme cuenta de lo que significaba. Rápidamente intente ponerme de pie, pero esto fue un intento nulo pues mi cuerpo no respondia como debía, seguia congelado en cierta manera por lo que habia ocurrido, lo intente un par de veces mas hasta que fui capaz de lograrlo, tome rápidamente una camisa que estaba a mi lado en la cabaña, esta probablemente habia sido olvidada ahí pues literalmente era gigantesca para mi por lo que asumia que no me la habían dejado como un cambio de ropa, traia puesto un pantalon y con algo de lentitud abrazando la camisa como si fuera una manta empece a caminar. Mis pasos eran tan lentos y cortos pero a la vez tan dolorosos y tortuosos que hacían que mi alma doliera

Pasaron bastantes segundos antes de que pudiera llegar a la entrada de la cabaña, mi gesto era uno de dolor pero a la vez uno de determinación, entonces fue cuando lo logre, abri la cortina que me separaba del exterior y entonces fue donde por fin fui capaz de ver lo que me rodeaba

-Hey! Despertó!- el grito provino de un hombre que estaba ayudando a colocar los caballos en un lugar donde no escaparan

Mi alrededor era frio, lo pude notar aun con mi cuerpo congelándose, mire a ambos lados dándome cuenta de que las montañas cubiertas de nieve seguían cerca de nosotros, el suelo aun tenia rastros de nieve y nevaba suavemente, aun estábamos en el punto cero

El grito del hombre no paso desapercibido para nadie pues casi como si fuera una especie de espectáculo todo el escuadron que estaban comiendo, durmiendo, trabajando, cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo quedo en el olvido pues estos se acercaron rápidamente, en menos de lo que imaginaba fui rodeada por los que eran mis compañeros

-Rintou! Demonios eso fue de locos-

-La próxima vez que te vayas a suicidar avisanos-

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar pero a diferencia de los que yo esperaba todos terminaban por ser positivos cosa que me hizo sonreir pero entonces uno de ellos me dio un leve golpe en la espalda, el contacto fue castigado con un tipo de descarga eléctrica que recorrio todo mi cuerpo causándome gran dolor y por ende haciéndome caer al suelo de rodillas.

-Hey! Háganse a un lado- de entre la multitud salieron 3 chicos estos de diferentes apariencias y rasgos –Esta lastimada no lo ven?-

Entre dos de los chicos me ayudaron a ponerme de pie estos con cuidado

-Urahara, Hide, Rioka… los tres están bien- dije con un gesto de dolor en mi rostro a lo que los tres chicos sonrieron ampliamente

-Nosotros? Te deberías preocupar por Rintou… o deberia de decir Rin?- comento Rioka con un tono algo divertido a lo que yo lo mire con cierta sorpresa aunque era evidente que probablemente ya lo sabrían

un sonido de burla se escucho a mi lado proveniente de Urahara–Sabia que ese cabello anaranjado era demasiado parecido, ni siendo un Hoshizora me termino de convencer el parentesco con tu hermana… o contigo mismo mejor dicho jeje-

ante los comentarios de los chicos los mire sorprendida –No… están molestos?-

Hide solo rio –Por que lo estaríamos? Me salvaste, salvaste a todo el escuadron, si, eres una mujer, y que? Mientras no nos pidas que nos bañemos todos los días creo que podemos pasarlo por alto, de igual manera, eres una heroína, nadie tiene ni una sola queja no es asi muchachos?-

Escuche una respuesta afirmativa que provenia de todos en el escuadron haciéndome quedar casi boquiabierta de la sorpresa

-Eres valiente Rin-

-Te gano una mujer eh?- fastidiaba uno a su compañero

-Es la chica mas feroz que he visto en toda mi vida-

Cada comentario simplemente hacia que mi sonrisa se ampliara aun mas, ellos eran mi familia, eran lo que en verdad significaba una familia, las lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en la comisura de mis ojos, entonces fue cuando estuve apunto de hablar pero algo me interrumpio.

-Capitana!- sin mas escuche como todos los hombres que me rodeaban se hacían a un lado mientras daban un cordial saludo a la persona que iba pasando entre ellos

Debo decirlo mis ojos reflejaron alegría, suma alegría, era algo que jamas habia sentido, ella caminaba hacia mi, con mirada la cual correspondia la mia, una castaña de baja estatura pero que a la vez era tan feroz, esa chica de gestos tana frios que podia ser tan linda y adorable, el verla a salvo me hizo tener un sentimiento de alivio, el que no tuviera un solo rasguño me hizo sentirme agradecida a la vez que me hacia sentir satisfecha de lo que habia hecho.

Esta apenas llego conmigo se paro justo enfrente de mi con una mirada penetrante sobre la mia, esta traia su típica armadura a la vez que traia su espada enfundada pero en su otra mano al parecer traia una espada mas.

La chica me miro bastantes segundos en silencio haciendo que todos en el campamento no emitieran ni un solo ruido , la castaña parecio meditar un momento lo que diría próximamente cosa que me llevo a mirarla con algo de nerviosismo

-Kayocchin… yo…-

-Asi que no eres Rintou-kun eh?- pregunto la chica con un tono que no tenia sentimiento algunos aunque su expresión terminaba por ser neutra –Jamas existio Rintou Hoshizora o me equivoco? Solo existio Rin Hoshizora, la única hija de tu familia, la heredera de todas las riquezas que poseen una de las familias mas grandes de china-

Las palabras seguían sin tener un sentimiento en conciso pero eso aunque me ponía nerviosa no hacia mas que ponerme mas ansiosa de hablar –Yo…- baje la mirada con vergüenza –Lo lamento…-

En ese momento espere una reprimenta pero lo que llego a mi fue otra cosa

-Que lamentas?- sonrio la chica dulcemente –Nos salvaste a todos, salvaste a todo el escuadron… eres una heroína y una verdadera guerrera- esta extendió la espada que tenia en su mano hacia mi –Se que no es tu espada, pero esta es una de las espadas de mejor calidad de toda china, fue entregada a mi por el mismo emperador, quisiera que tu la conservaras en recordatorio por lo que hiciste este dia, por ser la persona que salvo a toda china, la persona que salvo a su escuadron dispuesta a dar su vida… eres única, deberías levantar el pecho orgullosamente-

Creo que mi gesto no podría ser uno mas indescriptible, estaba feliz, estaba casi llorando de la emoción por las palabras que me dedico la castaña –N-no se que decir Kayocchin… esta… es tu espada, estas segura?- pregunte con un tono de duda

La castaña asintió aun con una sonrisa mientras desenfundaba la espada que estaba a su costado, esta era un tanto rara pues a diferencia de las demas su hoja no era plateada si no que mas bien tenia un color de bronce en su hoja, la empuñadura estaba desgastada y la base de la espada estaba hecha con lo que parecia oro

-Desde hoy usare esta espada, es la que mi padre tuvo en el pasado como un Koizumi… creo que es el momento de llevar a lo mas alto mi apellido de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos- esta volvio a guardar en su funda la espada –Lo hare despues de haber terminado la guerra oficialmente en el palacio real- este comentario atrajo mi atención pero no de una manera muy buena –Muy bien! Todos empaquen ahora! Tenemos que salir del punto cero en las próximas horas para llegar al palacio imperial- esto lo dijo mientras se daba media vuelta con la intención de irse, muchos de los soldados rápidamente asintieron y empezaron a empacar todo para de nuevo emprender el camino-

-Hey capitana!- la voz de un chico se alzo deteniendo a Hanayo la cual solo volteo a ver al que emitio dicho sonido, a mi lado estaba esta persona

-Que pasa Urahara-san?- pregunto con cierto tono duro la castaña

-Creo que deberíamos esperar por lo menos un dia, Rin apenas y puede estar de pie, creo que el hecho de montar a caballo solo abriría sus heridas… por favor le pedimos que nos de un tiempo para que ella repos…-

-Quien dijo que Hoshizora vendría con nosotros?- estas palabras fueron frias, tan frias que fueron suficiente para que tanto los chicos como yo nos quedaramos en completamente congelados con una mirada incrédula por sus palabras y peor aun sobre el tono con el que lo habia dicho que intentaba sonar "Casual"

Su mirada por un momento reflejo lo que era molestia, por no decir que mas pues esta apenas conecto sus ojos con los mios

-D-De que habla? Como que no ira con nosotros?- pregunto con vacilación Rioka

-Como lo dije- hablo Hanayo mientras por fin esta se volteaba para vernos de frente –Rin Hoshizora será expulsada del escuadron por infligir las normas que el emperador habia impuesto sobre toda la nación, el castigo simplemente se reducirá a una expulsión discreta de uno de nuestros soldados, su existencia será borrada de los archivos por lo que se podría decir que nunca estuviste aquí-

-De que mierda habla?!- hablo molesto el tercer chico –Como que será expulsada?! Bajo que malditos cargos?!-

Hanayo emitio un ruido algo burlesco –Bajo uno solo- levanto el dedo con algo de cinismo –El hacerse pasar por un hombre para entrar a las fuerzas armadas de china tal vez?, el castigo por una accion asi deberia de ser la muerte, pero considerando el simple hecho de que salvo a todos en el escuadron ella podrá partir con honor y sin una baja deshonrosa. Deberias de estar agradecida por ello- esta ultima oración la dirigio hacia mi con molestia –Ahora ustedes, vayan a empacar sus cosas , partiremos en unos minutos mas asi que…-

No termino su oración por que se escucho un golpe que azotaba el suelo, esta miro hacia sus pies dándose cuenta de que le habia lanzado la espada la cual antes me habia dado

-No quiero…- me sostuve las costillas con dolor –No quiero irme de aquí, y no pienso hacerlo!- mi tono reflejaba molestia –Por que haces esto Kayocchin? Somos amigas, me juzgas por el simple hecho de se una mujer?! He demostrado ser mejor que muchos hombres, logre hacer cosas que nadie mas pudo! Incluso logre demostrar que estoy por encima de ti!- mi molestia era abundante tanto que en cierto punto no media mis palabras

-Mejor que yo? No seas estúpida Hoshizora, siempre has estado por debajo de mi, como guerrera y peor aun como persona, no tienes ni la mas minima pisca de dececia en tu ser, por ser la persona que eres me doy cuenta de que no puedes vivir en el ambiente en el que fuiste criado, por la forma en la que actuas, me doy cuenta de que siempre estas inconforme con tus propias acciones y por la forma en la que eres estoy mas que segura que eres una mierda de persona!-

Eso fue mas que suficiente para hacerme explotar por lo que aun con el dolor punzante me abalance sobre ella con furia haciéndola caer al suelo junto conmigo, mi intencion no era golpearla, pero termine por hacerlo un par de veces por el coraje que emanaba de mi interior al criticarme como persona, solo fui capaz de acertar ese par de golpes por que para cuando intente hacerlo una vez mas esta con un movimiento muy violento termino por invertir las posiciones dejándome abajo mientras ella estaba arriba de mi, me golpe por lo menos 3 veces con bastante fuerza haciendo que mi labio empezara a sangrar, pero no paso mas de un segundo antes de que los chicos nos separaran, dos de estos sostuvieron a Hanayo la cual pataleaba y ordenaba que la soltaran mientras que otro de estos me sostuvo en el suelo manteniéndome en este para que no pudiera volver a hacer una estupidez

-No soy lo que tu dices!- le dije con desprecio en mis palabras –Yo… Yo puedo ser alguien!-

-PODIAS SERLO!- grito la chica mientras esta con lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos –Eras alguien importante, eras mi amiga! Eras la única persona en la que confie en toda mi maldita vida! Pero tu no fuiste ni siquiera capaz de confiarme un solo secreto a pesar de que te dije que podias contar conmigo siempre! No te dije todo eso por que seas una mujer, te lo dije por que eres una mentirosa y egoísta! Te confese lo que sentía por ti, lo confese maldita sea pero ni aun asi pudiste decirme la verdad, estuve siempre viendo una mascara, dime, alguna vez de verdad fuiste tu? Alguna vez fuiste tu misma?!-

cada palabra que decia solo hacia que mi gesto amenazara con romperse por lo que las lagrimas ya se deslizaban por mi rostro –Claro que no! nunca fui yo misma, o por lo menos no lo fui en los primeros meses, Pero! contigo era diferente, siempre fui yo misma mientras estuve a tu lado! Yo te amo! Enserio te amo! Pero jamas pude contártelo por miedo a que me rechazaras… por miedo a que no quisieras volver a verme…-

los chicos soltaron a Hanayo al ver que esta dejaba de forcejear, mis lagrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro pero la expresión de Hanayo no vacilo en ningun momento –Te lo dije… nada hubiera cambiado mi forma de verte… solo hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras a la cara antes de intentar suicidarte… antes de intentar romper nuestra promesa, toda la confianza que te tuve fue en vano?! Te estoy dejando ir maldita sea Rin!- esta miro con molestia los tres chico –Ustedes pueden empacar sus cosas y venir con el escuadron o pueden considerarse expulsados!-

los chicos vacilaron un momento pero despues de que les hice una seña de que estaría bien ellos optaron por seguir su camino pues no podia pedirles que se fueran asi como asi dejando atrás todos sus sueños de ser héroes.

Pasaron los minutos mientras veian como todos empacaban las cosas para irse, no tuve ni la menor idea de en que momento los vi montar y no tengo ni la menor idea en lo mas minimo del cuando se habían perdido de mi vista.

Con algo de dolor mire mis heridas, estas estaban sangrando pues el forcejeo con la castaña las habia abierto de nueva cuenta ocasionándome un gran dolor, pero no tanto como el que mi corazón poseía en estos momentos, entre a mi tienda con algo de paciencia y vende mis heridas como pude de nueva cuenta mientras al igual volvia a poner puntadas en las cortadas. El dolor fue horrible, pero este era opacado por el como mi ser se detestaba en estos precisos instantes.

Por que le habia mentido? Sus palabras me habían dolido, por que ella me dijo algo asi? Creía que eramos amigas…

De pronto me di cuenta de lo estúpido que era ese razonamiento, yo era la que habia arruinado todo, no podia culpar a Hanayo por el hecho de que reaccionara como lo hizo, si ella me hubiera ocultado algo asi de importante creo que reaccionaria igual que ella… pero aun habiéndola lastimado ella me tuvo compasión, la pena de muerte era lo que una persona como yo debía de recibir al ser atrapada infligiendo una regla asi, pero ella no lo hizo, al contrario, ella elimino mi historial, todo papel relacionado conmigo poniéndome como muerto en combate, esto me daba honor…

Termine de poner las puntadas y volvi a vendar mi abdomen, Nico-chan salio de mi cobija diciéndome muchas cosas a la vez que me preguntaba otras, pero por mi parte no podia escucharla, me puse de pie dentro de mi cabaña y volvi a salir de esta, la nieve entro en contacto con mi pie desnudo, el clima estaba empeorando cada vez mas pues nevaba con intensidad, pero ignore esto tambien… apenas al dar unos pasos mas tome el objeto que habia lanzado hace unas horas… tome la espada entre mis manos, la que Hanayo me dio como reconocimiento, esta era tan refinada, la sola funda de esta parecia hecha del material de mas alta calidad con bordes de oro, el mango sin duda alguna era detallado por la forma y tela que tenia, la base de la espada era elegante y hermosa pues tenia dos dragones serpientes de color dorados enroscandos uno de cada parte de la espada, era sin duda alguna una espada de la mas alta calidad

"Esto es lo que necesito… esto es lo que necesito para poder volver a casa y hacer que papa se sienta orgulloso de mi… lo logre… salve a mi padre, sobrevivi a esta guerra y he logrado llevar honor a mi familia" pensaba mientras un gesto de dolor se posicionaba en mi rostro viendo esa espada "Pero… por que se siente tan vacio esto?..." pensé de nueva cuenta mientras amenazaba con llorar otra vez en medio de esta tormenta de nieve.

"por que…?" me preguntaba buscando una respuesta que me diera satisfacción

-Es por que tu no querias nada de eso…- Nico que estaba sentada en mi hombro hablo como si me hubiera leído la memoria –Esas cosas, para ti nunca han significado nada-

-Por que me siento asi Nico-chan?...- le pregunte con un gesto dolido –Por que me siento asi? Me siento tan insatisfecha, tan vacia como si hubiera ganado algo por lo que nadie mas participaba- mi tono imploraba respuestas por lo que la pelinegra solo me miro con lastima

-Rin… Hay cosas que en este mundo no se pueden cambiar, algunas son fáciles de acatar, pero otras te hacen diferentes, es difícil o casi imposible tener en cuenta algunas cosas que desde pequeña terminan por no importarte, te he visto desde el dia que Naciste, eres diferente a cualquier persona que haya conocido, al igual que Koizumi- hablo con pesadez en su voz –Ambas nunca estuvieron hechas para este mundo, Hanayo nunca lo vivio en cierto modo como tu, desde niña lo único que te interesaba era explorar y curiosear, eras una mocosa malcriada jeje… las chicas de tu edad tomaban el té y tu querias jugar con el balón, ellas comían de los platos mas refinados mientras tu te conformabas con un trozo de carne, muchas de ellas estaban hechas para ser mujeres refinadas, pero tu naciste para convertirte en una guerrera, muchas veces me cuestione este pensamiento pues era algo que no era permitido, lo pensé incluso desde que tenias 8 años y peleaste con un pequeño mapache con un palo de madera, si otra chica hubiera sido, hubiera corrido, desde entonces ese pensamiento recurria a mi mente con mas constancia cada vez, me regañaba por simplemente considerarlo pero entonces llego el dia en el que decidiste embarcarte en esta locura, al principio crei que estabas de broma pero luego me di cuenta de que ibas enserio…Tu encontraste tu lugar aquí, este era el rompecabezas del que formabas parte, una parte muy elemental, encajabas tan bien que ese lugar se volvio preciado para ti, disfrutaste tus días en el campamento al punto de que dejaste de fingir hace mucho tiempo sacando tu verdadero yo al exterior… te enamoraste en ese lugar… para una chica normal el enamorarse deberia de ser hermoso y romántico, pero tu te enamoraste de una forma poco convencional pues el ser una guerrera te permitio tener ese sentimiento en tu interior. El por que te sientes tan vacia es por que te sientes rechazada, el hecho de tener un arma que pueda darle honor a tu familia no es algo que te haga sentir satisfecha a ti, una cosa es hacer las cosas por que debes… y otra muy diferente hacerlas por que quieres o lo deseas. Tu deseabas pasar el resto de tu vida en paz, en una forma de vida como la que te mostro Hanayo, fuera de preocupaciones, fuera de las normas, eso anhelas, pero a la vez te sientes indigna de esto por haberles mentido y sobre todo por haber escuchado sus palabras de odio hacia si.

-Su mirada- susurre con dolor mientras mis ojos no paraban de derramar lagrimas -Tenia tanto odio.. ella me odia... demasiado, me odia demasiado-

-No creo que te odie- hablo la peli negra -Solo creo que esta dolida, deberias de entenderlo, como te sentias que te tratara como basura antes de que te contara su pasado? ella tuvo el valor de contarte todo, solo se siente traicionada...- la pequeña sonrio con algo de amargura -Pero... es Hanayo de quien hablamos, la koizumi que conocemos desde hace meses, dudo que ella te pueda odiar Rin, mas bien temo en que su encuentro no sea posible, pero lo que ustedes dos tenian, no era cosa pasajera, facilmente puedo decirte que lo que ustedes tenian era un lazo que muchos no logran forjar en toda su vida, inclusive yo no fui capaz de hacerlo, se llama amor... ella te ama Rin, no importa del angulo en que lo veas o la perspectiva. como tu espiritu guardian no te deberia de decir esto, pero... son mujeres... Y? que importa? si la amas solo asegurate de hacerselo saber. la engañaste, pero ella te aceptara si en verdad hablas con ella directamente, como tu verdadera tu.

mire al suelo con la mirada un poco mas calmada y a la vez mordiendo mi labio inferior -Estas segura?-

-Por supuesto- respondio con indignacion -Soy la mejor guardiana que existe y dudas de mi palabra? quien te crees? Hump-

aun con lagrimas en los ojos, rei de manera sumamente divertida por el comentario de la chica, me limpie mis ojos con una mano para luego ponerme de pie lentamente cuidando no volver a abrir mi herida pues seria mas horas de tiempo perdido -Entonces... crees que seria buena idea que fueramos al palacio imperial nosotras tambien?

-Por fin dices algo razonable desde que te conozco- hablo la pequeña -Como dije el problema no radica en lo que paso si no que si se separan ahora, sera muy dificil volver a encontrarse, asi que si, deberiamos ir-

con la afirmacion de la pequeña asenti emocionada por la posible nueva oportunidad que estaba delante de mis ojos. aliste mis cosas tomandome mi tiempo por las heridas que tenia en mi cuerpo y acto siguiente camine en sentido contrario a donde estaba el palacio imperial con un solo proposito, queria ver con mis propios ojos el como acabe con la guerra, cuantas vidas habia cobrado en el proceso, pero creo que el simple hecho de solo alzar la mirada fue suficiente para que mi cuerpo se helara de una manera que no sabia que existia, incluso sentia como la temperatura de mi cuerpo bajaba mas que cuando estuve en el agua

a las orillas del lago vi como una silueta acompañada por unas cuatro mas salian del agua, estas con dificultad de camina por el frio en el que estaban sumidos o probablemente por el simple hecho de que se habian lastimado al igual que yo

en ese momento supe que no se habia acabado, nada se habia acabado, el estaba ahi... el lider de la legion... estaba vivo

-Mierda!- Nico no se contuvo pues estaba igual de conmocionada

negue un par de veces con miedo en mis ojos para luego correr de regreso hacia mi tienda, tome mis cosas sin importarme si olvidaba algo y parti con un gesto de desesperacion. Shan Yuu aun esta con vida

tenia miedo y no dude en mostrarlo, ese sujeto era una bestia, era alguien que era imposible de combatir pues si lo pude parar fue simplemente por las circunstacias, pero hablando en cuestion de pelea o estrategia, el estaba por encima de cualquiera, incluso que de Hanayo.

llegue al palacio imperial montando mi caballo, el lugar apenas llegue era de lo mas animado posible, la gente en las calles esperaban de pie en la banqueta viendo a los hombres disfrazados o bandas pasar las calles, en pocas palabras un desfile, los niños gritaban de emocion, los hombres se veian divertidos y las mujeres parecian gozar del momento. Pero yo era todo lo contrario, mi mirada reflejaba desesperacion de una manera que no era capaz de expresar del todo con palabras, mi cuerpo temblaba del miedo... pensar que solo 4 hombres habian sido capaces de ponerme en tal estado era algo que me inquietaba.

Busque con mi mirada por todos los rincones, me abri paso entre la gente en el desfile haciendo que muchos me criticaran por meterme en las calles en pleno desfile, como era de esperarse esto no me importo en lo mas minimo por el simple detalle de que enserio estabamos en problemas

-Si ves a alguien avisame-

-No me digas que hacer, ya lo estaba haciendo desde antes que me lo dijeras-

Miraba a todos lugares intentando encontrar una forma para poder ubicar a mis amigos, pero al parecer esto no fue necesario por que de pronto escuche un grito mas adelante

-LO HEROES DE CHINA!-

como si esto fuera una señal para mi (y lo fue) le indique a mi caballo que siguiera con paso veloz hacia donde se emitio aquel grito, este me entendia tan bien que ni siquiera tuve que dirigirlo por que este lo hizo por mi.

La velocidad a la que habiamos llegado fue tan rapida que incluso no me hubiera extrañado que mis heridas se hubieran abierto, el cabalgar de manera tan inconsciente era algo que mi cuerpo resentia pero mi alma ignoraba.

apenas llegamos al lugar donde la gente gritaba de emocion visualice la espalda de los que eran mi escuadron, visualice a la chica de pelo castaño la cual aunque me diera la espalda despedia un aura que solo se podia describir como negativa

-Kayocchin!- grite aunque dudaba que escuchara mi grito desde atras considerando los miles de gritos que habia a su alrededor

mi sorpresa se dejo ver en el momento en que el cuerpo de esta se tenso por completo, esta lentamente miro a sus espaldas como si algo le dijera que lo hiciera, y entonces por fin la pude ver, pude ver sus ojos purpuras directamente los cuales contenian incredulidad al verme

-R-Rin?!- fue lo que salio de su boca a primera instancia. casi a la vez que esas palabras salieron de sus labios alcance a mi escuadron

-RIN!- gritaron tres chicos emocionados a mis espaldas

simplemente sonrei con cierto sentimiento de familiaridad -Hey chicos!- les di un leve saludo

-Que haces aqui Hoshizora?!- pregunto Hanayo que habia retomado su actitud de capitana pues hace un momento la habia tomado por sorpresa -Te di una orden directa hace unas horas-

-Si, pero considerando que eran una orden muy estupida decidi ignorarla- esto solo hizo fruncir el ceño a la chica -Pero el punto es que aunque quiero hablar contigo, no vine por eso, Shan Yuu esta vivo!-

la chica mantuvo su mirada en mi como si intentara digerir lo que le acababa de decir, esta lo penso unos momento para luego soltar un sonido de burla -Si claro, me lo dice el chico que... ah, no, es cierto, eres una chica que fingio ser un chico durante meses, ademas, vimos como el y todo su ejercito fueron arrastrados por el hielo hasta el fondo del lago, tu mejor que nadie deberias de saber eso-

la mire con algo de molestia -Enserio no me crees?- pregunte pero su mirada me respondio sin que nisiquiera tuviera que abrir la boca -Hanayo, no estaria aqui con una historia falsa, por que lo haria?! yo los vi salir del lago hace unas horas! es cuestion de tiempo para que lleguen aqui si encuentran una forma en la cual transportarse. creeme por favor Kayocchin!-

Mi tono fue de suplica por lo que este capto la atencion de la chica pues por un momento me dejo de mirar friamente, pero solo eso fue, un momento, por que casi de inmediato esa mirada volvio -Esta bien, te creo... puede que seas una mentirosa, pero no eres una mentirosa que me diria tales cosas solo por que si-

ante este comentario simplemente sonrei con alegria -entonces si me crees?!- la chica asintio con pesadez aunque aun con un gesto frio

-Lo hago, pero como te dije hace unas horas Hoshizora, tu ya no eres parte del ejercito por lo que tu no puedes participar en esto, nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger a la gente del lugar e inclusive al emperador-

-Espera! me estas dejando fuera de esto?!-

-Que yo sepa nunca estuviste dentro, siempre mentiste por lo que nunca fuiste parte de este escuadron-

Como hace unas horas mi cuerpo empezaba a hervir por la rabia de ser criticada y menos preciada de esta manera, pero por suerte esto no duro mucho pues casi de inmediato una voz se alzo

-Sabe capitana?- esta voz se escucho a nuestras espaldas y para mi sorpresa tanto para la de Hanayo todo el escuadron habia parado abruptamente en medio de la calle -Creo que usted esta siendo egoista con sus propios sentimientos, esta nublando su propio juicio-

Hanayo miro con algo de incredulidad la escena -No estoy para nada cegada

-Rin es una gran guerrera- apoyo otro chico -Sea hombre o mujer no implica que sea alguien de poco valor como usted nos lo quiere hacer ver, es mas, creo que tiene tanto valor como guerrera y persona que no me molestaria seguirla-

Esta Ultima oracion llamo la atencion de Hanayo como la mia de una manera sin precedentes, ambas abrimos los ojos con sorpresa y estupefactas viendo como las cosas se estabam tornando

-A mi tampoco me importaria-

-Ni a mi-

-Es la mas valiente de todas-

todos en el escuadron alzaron su voz haciendo que nos quedaramos estupefactas pues todos ya habian hablado, sonreian divertidos mientras dirigian su mirada hacia mi.

-Capitana Hoshizora!- gritaron todos en unisonido llevandome a simplemente dudar si lo que estaba viviendo era cierto o no, pues de no serlo tendria mas sentido que en este mismo momento

El gesto frio de Hanayo se desvanecio por completo dejando a uno anonadado en su lugar. por mi parte me di cuenta de que ahora no estaba sola, de que podia hacer que esto funcionara, que podia parar a la legion, detener la guerra de una vez por todas.

Mire a la castaña la cual me veia con un gesto neutro

-Kayocchin...- la mire con determinacion aunque con algo tristeza -Hare esto contigo o sin ti... asi que, me ayudaras?-

la chica no respondio pues esta me miraba fijamente como si estuviera en un shock demasiado largo. hice una mueca de decepcion y mordi mi labio inferior con algo de fuerza. les di a todos la indicacion de que me siguieran pero Hanayo se quedo ahi en medio de la calle como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, esto era tan inusual que ni siquiera lo habia digerido del todo, pero mi cuerpo reacciono por instinto tomando el mando de los soldados que estaban ahora a mi disposcion.

los dirigi lo mas rapido que pude hacia el centro de la ciudad, el mismo palacio imperial, pero para cuando llegamos ya era demasiado tarde

los gritos eran recurrentes, la gente estaba en panico y se movia por doquier. al principio la razon no fue evidente pero no pasaron ni 3 segundos para cuando me di cuenta de algo

-China se inclinara ante nosotros!-

el tiempo que habia durado en ubicar a mi escuadron y convencerlos de la amenaza habia sido demasiado por lo que el mundo no nos favorecio esta vez

Shan yuu y su gente habian tomado el palacio incluso antes de que llegaramos, estos habian cerrado la puerta principal mientras que ellos miraban desde lo alto en el balcon del palacio, el hombre se veia divertido cosa que no me hizo nada de gracia, entre en cuenta de que habiamos llegado tarde, por lo que la opcion de resguardar al emperador ya no lo era, era una mision.

al principio lo pense detenidamente, que seria lo que podria dejarnos entrar a aquella fortaleza? no fue mucho tiempo que lo tuve que pensar pues que digamos la gente estaba tan en panico que para cuando me di cuenta varios locales habian sido abandonados por sus dueños, entre uno de esos visualice uno que seria un local de vestidos

-Escuchenme!- grite a lo alto mientras que mi escuadron me prestaba toda la atencion del mundo -Somos por lo menos 15 personas, necesitare que nos dividamos, 7 de nosotros cuidaran la entrada trasera mientras que otros 4 la entrada principal, esto es por si deciden escapar.-

-Que hay de los restantes?- pregunto Rioka algo confundido

-Atacaremos desde adentro e intentaremos acabar con esto lo mas rapido posible- dije mientras veia a mis amigos con cierta sonrisa gatuna -Por cierto... que talla de vestido usan?-

La pregunta les extraño de una manera que sus rostros no fueron capaces de reflejar esto del todo, pero creo que despues de ponerse los vestidos como se los ordene su confusion paso a ser una mueca de molestia, al igual yo termine por usar un vestido, este era tan largo que llegaba hasta mis pies, las mangas eran largas por lo que sobraba una gran cantidad, el color de este era de color anaranjado como mi cabello, literalmente del mismo tono pero con un lazo negro en la cintura

-Tomen sus armas y vamos- dije con una sonrisa a lo que los chicos con un gesto avergonzado asintieron pero con pesadez

llegamos directamente a los pilares a los laterales de la entrada, todos desatamos el lazo de nuestra cintura y poco despues de eso lo pusimos por detras del pilar y acto siguiente subimos rapidamente sin dudarlo un solo momento

llegamos hasta la parte superior del palacio por lo que entramos en este, fuimos con cuidado por los pasillos para evitar ser emboscados, pero creo que todo esto salio al reves

al dar vuelta en un pasillo dos de los pocos hombres de Shan yuu nos visualizaron, al principio dudaron si atacarnos pero casi de inmediato esta duda desaparecio de sus rostros pues se abalanzaron contra nosotros, no teniamos nuestras armas por lo que los chicos palidecieron al ver que ellos empuñaban una espada

Pero a mi no me intimidaron en lo mas minimo, corri hacia ellos y con un rapido movimiento me barri por el suelo pasando por debajo de ellos, estos al darse cuenta se voltearon con la intencion de acertar un golpe pero esto no se vio posible pues con fuerza golpee la entre pierna de uno de ellos con toda mi fuerza haciendolo retorcerse de dolor, por el otro lado el otro sujeto fue detenido por los chicos los cuales aprovechando mi distraccion lo desarmaron, derribaron y noquearon.

sonrei de nueva cuenta, pero entonces llego el momento en que todo se volvio de color oscuro, encontramos mas soldados, estos vigilando la puerta del palacio imperial , en ese momento desenfunde la arma que tenia oculta en mi vestido, la espada que Hanayo me habia dado hace poco tiempo. mire con algo de molestia y preocupada el como lograriamos acabar con los soldados pues pareciera que consiguio mas personal

-Rin- un chico murmuro a mi lado -Te daremos una apertura, ve y salva al emperador-

-Estaran bien?- pregunte con la vista atenta en los enemigos

-Lo estaremos-

la pelea comenzo de una manera feroz, el chillido del metal era algo que reinaba en el silencio, los golpes, los gritos e incluso algunos gritos de dolor, todo esto pasaba en este lugar, pero yo no me detuve, lo ignore. entre rapidamente al balcon donde estaba el emperador, este estaba acompañado de el criminal mas buscado de toda china

el hombre me vio con molestia, pero esto solo fue por un momento al darse cuenta de a que se enfrentaba -Una mujer?- pregunto con gracia mientras yo no vacile ni un solo momento -Sabes sostener una espada... vaya sorpresa-

-Se mas que sostenerla- lance una estocada contra el hombre, esta lo tomo por sorpresa por lo que se movio con algo de dificultad

al darse cuenta del ataque el hombre intento acabar conmigo de un solo golpe pues desenfundo su arma y rapidamente me ataco

esquive su ataque como si nada hubiera sido para luego ponerme en defensa de nueva cuenta, este por fin se habia puesto en guardia pues el haberme subestimado hace un momento casi le costaba la vida

-Vaya niña... sabes pelear- dijo con un tono de burla -Sabes? eso es algo raro, pero no eres rival para mi, te hare pedazos-

-Je- rei entre dientes -Pero si yo acabe con todo tu ejercito, creo que uno mas no es mucho trabajo-

el hombre me miro con una sorpresa que no pude ni siquiera describir pues este me miro atentamente como si fuera incapaz de separar su vista de mi. entonces me di cuenta de que probablemente lo habia arruinado pues su mueca cambio a una de molestia y considerando el aspecto que tenia su expresion era aterradora

-Tu eres ese chiquillo!- dijo con molestia la cual solo me hizo ponerme alerta pues un ataque estaba proximo -Sabes lo que me costaste?!-

como lo habia predicho este lanzo un ataque contra mi con su espada por lo que pude reaccionar parando la agresion, pero para mi sorpresa esto significo una carga sumamente pesada para mi pues senti como si una roca gigantesca hubiera golpeado contra mi espada, el hombre tenia una fuerza abrumadora

desvie su arma y sabiendo que si alargaba la batalla perderia ataque como pude intentando acestar un golpe pero aun apesar del tamaño que tenia el sujeto mi golpe no impacto con el, pero este como contrataque dio una patada justo en mi estomago la cual llego de lleno haciendome perder aire y por ende soltar mi espada por un leve momento. me puse de rodillas mientras sostuve mi estomago con dolor

-Hasta aqui llegaste maldita!- grito el hombre con furia entonces levanto su espada para intentar darme el golpe final pero para cuando este lo intento mi vestido fue jalado de golpe desde adentro

-Rin corre!- grito Nico que por primera vez salia en publico, esta me habia quitado de la trayectoria de su espada, esta literalmente intento ir contra el hombre, pero este simplemente creyendo que era una especie de insecto con un golpe la mando directamente al suelo

\- Nico!- Negue con un gesto de molestia y ya recuperada de el dolor levante la espada del suelo y arremeti contra el hombre. mi primer golpe fue insuficiente por lo que este me repelio como si de nada se tratara, el ataco y yo esquive con dificultad para de inmediato intentar impactarlo con otro golpe, pero este lo predijo y lo repelio de nueva cuenta desarmandome pues mi espada salio disparada de mi mano cayendo de lleno en el suelo

entonces el hombre alzo su arma de nuevo pero esta vez era diferente, no tenia como defenderme y menos aun, no tenia como esquivarlo... ese tajo seria mi...

-Que crees que le intentas hacer a mi subordinada?- el choque de espadas resono de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez yo no era la que provocaba dicho choque... delante de mi se habia posicionado una castaña, esta con su espada de bronce la cual habia visto hace unas horas, la castaña parecia tener problemas con la fuerza del hombre, pero esta sonreia nerviosamente -O mejor dicho...- esta con una patada lo hizo retroceder unos pasos -Que crees que le haces a mi amiga?-

-Kayocchin!- dije sorprendida de su presencia -Viniste!

esta me miro con una sonrisa -Claro que lo haria... no te dejare morir nunca Rin-chan, me lo prometiste asi que cumplelo-

ante las palabras de la chica solo sonrei mientras que tomaba mi espada del suelo -En ese caso- me puse en guardia -Acabemos con este tipo Nya-

ambas asentimos mientras nos poniamos en guardia, el hombre al igual tomo su postura de pelea, tanto Hanayo como nos lanzamos contra el hombre de una manera agresiva, la primera en lograr atacar fui yo, pero para cuando lance un tajo el sujeto lo recibio con su arma y me hizo a un lado un momento para detener el de Hanayo que ataco justo despues de mi.

La batalla fue feroz, tanto la castaña como yo nos lanzabamos contra el intentando acabarlo pero el sujeto era bueno, cada vez que lo atacabamos este respondia en sincronia perfecta causando que no pudieramos coordinarnos del todo, pero el hombre se veia en apuros pues su gesto reflejaba esto. el intercambio de ataques se alargo por poco tiempo mas pues para cuando este intento lanzarnos un ataque ya desesperado por no poder seguirnos el ritmo, fue su perdicion.

detuve su golpe con mi espada mientras que mi amiga pateaba la mano del hombre desarmandolo de golpe pues la espada habia salido volando, acto siguiente intente lanzar otro ataque considerando que estaba desarmado pero este lo detuvo con sus manos desnudas, le corte un par de dedos, pero fue capaz de detenerlo, luego de eso con un fuerte golpe en el rostrro este me aparto de mi arma haciendola suya, la tomo entre sus manos y con un fuerte golpe desarmo a la castaña, esto nos dejo a ambas desarmadas.

-Malditas niñas! aprederan su lugar en este mundo- alzo su espada contra la castaña la cual palidecio -Ustedes no son guerreras y jamas lo seran!- este intento lanzar un ataque definitivo a mi amiga, pero no lo permiti, me abalance contra el de una manera peligrosa y lo embesti contra el barandal del balcon, este al ser de madera termino por romperse y por ende dejandonos en una caida libre

por un momento pense que esa caida seria mi fin, que todo se acabo, pero gracias a mis reflejos fui capaz de tomarme del borde del balcon evitando una caida de 15 metros la cual me mataria, pero para cuando me di cuenta senti como mi peso se cuatriplicaba bajo mi, este peso fue tanto que mi brazo empezo a sufrir, como si se fuera a romper, entonces mire a mis pies donde de uno de estos se sostenia el hombre evitando la caida

-Sueltame!- grite desesperada intentando patearlo con mi otro pie

-No morire aqui! no ante unas niñas!-

-Entonces que te parece contra un espiritu?!- de la nada vi como una pelinegra de tamaño minuatura volaba directamente hacia el hombre con una molestia en su rostro, esta apenas llego con el sujeto con bastante impulso, lo golpeo en el rostro de una manera atroz, esta accion fue suficiente para que el hombre terminara por soltar mi pierna... al soltarla este cayo desde el balcon en una altura que no seria capaz de sobrevivir y al mirar hacia abajo confirme esto ultimo... una silueta en el suelo despedia un liquido rojo el cual se deslizaba a su alrededor

despues de esto sonrei por inercia diciendo que todo se habia acabado, pero para cuando me di cuenta un dolor recorrio mi cuerpo de una manera inhumana, este provenia de mi brazo con el cual me sostenia del borde para evitar caer, intente levantarme para poder ser capaz de subir, pero me di cuenta de que esto era imposible... entre en la cuenta de que mi brazo estaba dislocado

"NO, NO! necesito subir! no puedo rendirme, morire si me suelt.. AGH!" mis pensamientos fueron invadidos por el dolor, el dolor que mi cuerpo tenia era horrible, tanto que este se filtro por cada nervio de mi ser... entonces fue cuando supe que no podria sostener mas...

involuntariamente mis dedos aflojaron el agarre mientras yo veia esto en camara lenta y con una mirada de horror...

Pero entonces senti como alguien sostuvo mi muñeca, esto me sorprendio por la rapidez del movimiento

-Ni se te ocurra morir!- dijo la castaña mientras esta sostenia mi brazo impidiendo caer -Dijiste que nunca moririas! asi que sube!-

suspire pesadamente con un gesto de molestia en mi rostro, tanto papeleo era agotador, estaba cansada, estaba algo molesta por el como habian terminado las cosas, sentia que todo era vacio y sin sentimiento alguno

2 años han pasado desde ese dia, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que debia hacer algo mas que solo quedarme aqui, su sonrisa fue hermosa el dia que le reconocieron como una heroina a nivel nacional

En ese momento cuando ella nego la oferta de ser una capitana o consejal del emperador, me miro antes de irse, esta hizo una mueca de tristeza pero sonrio, no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras se retiraba pues su mirada lo habia dicho todo. se despidio de sus amigos, agradecio las ofrendas del emperador una vez mas y entonces partio.

La chica era algo ingenua, digo, yo tambien lo soy, claro que lo soy. Pero ella era ingenua en su manera de pensar, ella habia arruinado las cosas conmigo, si bien era cierto en alguna parte de la historia no significaba que tenia que irse, las cosas nunca se aclararon entre ella y yo, por lo que el hecho de verla partir sin decir ni una sola palabra me rompio el corazon.

desde que la guerra acabo fui ascendida a una consejera del emperador... el trabajo era bien recibido para mi pues que digamos esto ayudaba a la gente a mejorar en cuestiones economicas o mejor aun de vivienda, aun desde un asiento trabajando en el papeleo, podia ayudar gente. Pero no lo podia negar

"Hey rintou! deja de intentar monopolizar a la capitana! nosotros tenemos asuntos oficiales que atender no como tu que solo te la pasas holgazaneando"

"No seas molesto Nya"

"Hide a estado asi desde que lo rechazo la capitana"

"de que te quejas urahara? el desde un principio es un idiota"

No lo podia negar... extrañaba el campo aunque este pareciera haber desaparecido justo ayer, cada uno de mis subordinados tomo su propio camino, supe que algunos de ellos se cazaron, pero nunca volvi a saber de ella... nunca

Entonces me decidi, las siguientes semanas trabaje sin descanso alguno, sin un solo minuto para poder descansar con un solo proposito, terminar mi trabajo por adelantado y tener un poco de tiempo libre. Hecho esto llego el dia en el que pude partir, el emperador me dijo que me tomara mi tiempo y por primera vez en mi vida acepte su consejo

Era plena primavera, las flores crecian rapidamente y se veian en su mayor punto de hermosura, este pensamiento fue bastante reconfortante pues el viaje se encontro lleno de flores por todos lados por lo que ninguna parte del trayecto fue aburrida, viaje una semana entera a caballo hasta que por fin llegue a ese pueblo, un pueblo que solo conocia gracias a los informes que habia leido de ella

al adentrarme en el pueblo no pude evitar notar la mirada de varias personas al verme pues al igual que la peli naranja, yo era alguien demasiado reconocida en el pais, fui en caballo un tiempo mas cruzando el pueblo hasta que por fin llegue al frente de la casa que queria

"Familia Hoshizora"

trague pesado y toque la puerta con algo de timidez pues no sabia el como reaccionaria, habia venido a verla despues de varios años que pasaron, no sabia como verla, no sabia el como lo tomaria, se enojaria? seria incomodo?... o tal vez... se alegraria de verme?

entre mis pensamientos la puerta principal se abrio, esto me tomo por sorpresa pues estaba metida en mis pensamientos, pero entonces me di cuenta de que una mujer habia abierto la puerta, por un momento dude si era ella, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no lo era, la mujer era parecida pero tenia un pelo castaño a diferencia de la chica que buscaba

-Buenas tardes- saludo la mujer -Se te ofrece algo?-

-E-Em...si, b-buscaba a alguien- dije tontamente -E-Esta es la casa de los Hoshizora, cierto?-

la mujer parecio mirarme con cierta gracia en su rostro por la pregunta tan tonta que hice considerando que el letrero de madera de la entrada lo decia

-A quien buscas?- pregunto divertida la mujer

-Busco a R-Rin hoshizora- la mujer al escuchar ese nombre abrio los ojos sorprendida -P-Puede decirle que la busca Hanayo Koizumi?-

-Espera! Tu eres Koizumi-san?! la capitana que entreno a mi hija?!- ante la respuesta asenti con algo de duda -No esperaba que alguien como tu viniera a buscar a mi pequeña hasta aqui, mi marido estaria contento de conocerte, vaya, cuanto has crecido

-Conocer a quien cariño?- una segunda voz se escucho detras de la mujer por lo que esta se hizo a un lado para dejarme ver a un hombre de cabellera anaranjada pero esta con bastantes canas colandose entre esta, este al salir le tomo un momento visualizarme pero cuando lo hizo abrio los ojos sorprendido -Hanayo-chan? eres tu?

-Si?- dije mas como pregunta que como respuesta por la forma en la que me hablo el hombre y por la forma en la que hablo de mi la mujer

Acto siguiente estos me invitaron a pasar por lo que yo con algo de duda acepte, fuimos a la sala de estar la cual era grande como la de mi casa natal, mire con algo de duda todo mientras que el hombre delante de mi me veia atentamente

-D-Disculpe- murmure incomoda -No es que me moleste o que quiera ser grosera, pero necesito ver a su hija-

-Jaja, no puedo creer como el destino nos jugo esta pasada, yo siempre estuve asustado de que Rin fuera atrapada por el ejercito cuando hizo esa locura, pero que te encontrara ahi fue algo inesperado, eso me hizo sentir mas tranquilo- este suspiro pero esta vez con algo de pesar -Supongo que terminaste en el ejercito despues de lo que paso con tus padres- este comentario solo me hizo desviar la mirada con algo de tristeza -Mi mas grande pesame-

Negue un par de veces -No... esta bien- sonrei tiernamente -Estan en un lugar mejor... usted conocio a mis padres?-

-Que si los conoci? tu padre fue mi mejor amigo durante toda nuestra infancia, pasamos cada momento juntos hasta que tuvimos que contraer matrimonio. entonces nos separamos

de pronto la mujer de pelo castaño llego, esta nos sirvio una taza de té tanto a mi como a su esposo la cual fue bien recibida por mi, entonces mire a la mujer la cual tambien parecia tener una pequeña imagen en un retrato

-Me sorprendio mucho verte pequeña Hanayo- esta extendio dicho retrato hacia mi

Por un momento el aire se escapo de mis pulmones mientras que mi boca se quedaba inmovil

en el retrato habian dos siluetas las cuales eran las protagonistas de dicha imagen, pero esto era tan raro, no podia recordar esto... aunque... no me extrañaba...

En la imagen estaba dos chicas, estas jugando con una sonrisa en el pastizal, ambas con una sonrisa o algo asi, una pequeña de pelo naranja sostenia un gusano enfrente de una castaña de ojos purpuras tan pequeña la cual se veia asustada, esas dos niñas parecian tener 4 o 5 años a lo mucho. esas eran...

-Soy... yo?- pregunte casi estupefacta

el hombre sonrio -Hace años nuestras familias eran muy unidas, creo que eramos tan unidas que pareciamos ser solo una mas que dos separadas, mi hija y tu eran mejores amigas cuando eran unas pequeñas... pero por tu rostro veo que no recuerdas eso.- negue con cierta verguenza -No me extraña, eran muy jovenes, pero siguiendo con el tema... nuestras familias eran unidas, pero entonces llego el dia que tu padre le entro cierta molestia, el se sentia tan molesto por el hecho de como era la desigualdad que llego por mudarse de pueblo, al que se mudo era tan chico que no tuvo miedo de que lo mismo pasara, el te quiso educar a su manera y por ende perdimos contacto-

Yo habia conocido a Rin cuando fue una niña? lo habia hecho?

-Quiero ver a Rin-chan, por favor-

el hombre se vio sorprendido ante mis palabras pero entonces el gesto de este cambio a uno de decepcion -No veo a mi hija desde hace casi 2 años-

estas palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos -QUE?! como que no ha visto a Rin en 2 años?! ella debio de regresar aqui cuando la guerra acabo-

-Si, lo hizo, pero solo se quedo 2 dias, luego de eso partio- el hombre sonrio divertido -Al parecer el conocerte le conecto un fusible en la cabeza, esa ideologia que tenia tu padre paso a ser tuya, pero ahora paso a ser de mi hija-

-Esta diciendo que ella, se fue? -

-Rin dijo que nos amaba.- la mujer hablo -Pero dijo que jamas volveria a estar en este pueblo, que tenia que buscar su manera de vivir, que se lo prometio a alguien.-

-Enserio la seguiras buscando?- pregunto una voz entre mi ropa -Llevamos dos meses viajando a la deriva por pueblos que ni siquiera estan en el mapa

-Debo encontrarla, no puedo parar hasta que la haya visto una vez mas-

Desde hace 2 meses como decia la voz de la persona que me acompañaba, habia salido en busca de una persona la cual necesitaba ver. pero como de costumbre esta era buena evitando que la gente descubriera cosas, por lo que su paradero era un completo misterio.

llegue a un pueblo mas del monton, pregunte por todos lados con la idea de que alguien supiera de una chica con los rasgos de los que le hablaba, pero todos me negaron al momento de escuchar el nombre Hoshizora. Me rendi de nueva cuenta en este pueblo como en muchos mas, pero en esta ocasion tenia que parar, ate a mi caballo afuera de un bar en el cual me adentre con algo de pesadez, ordene de comer, disfrute de comida tranquilamente, claro exceptuando la usual golpiza que terminaba dandole a los hombres que se me insinuaban o que me criticaban.

-Disculpa- le hable al cantinero el cual me vio con atencion -Tiene alguna idea de donde puedo encontrar alimento para caballo?- pregunte viendo que se me habia acabado

-Si, a las afueras de este pueblo hacia el oeste a no mas de una hora de aqui hay un pueblo diminuto, este vende cultivos a muy bien precio, ellos se dedican solo a ello-

Despues de recibir la informacion simplemente termine por agradecerle la comida e informacion para despues partir

Me preguntaba si este viaje no era en vano, tal vez mi amiga tenia razon, no podia seguir con esta busqueda, era algo que no daria resultado, Ella podria estar en cualquier lugar del pais mientras que yo jamas la encontraria... tal vez era momento de darme por vencida

Llegue al pueblo con algo de pesadez, este pueblo era tan pequeño y animado que era algo nostalgico al lugar donde me crie, sonrei al ver como los niños jugaban en los pastizales.

pregunte a un par de hombres el donde encontrar cultivos para mi caballo, ellos me indicaron que seria en el local que estaba al final del pueblo, agradeciendo de nueva cuenta me dirigi hacia este lugar, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de como era este, una cabaña de madera donde era donde atendian, tras de esta un sin fin de cultivo y aun mas atras habia lo que parecia una casa, esta no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, suponia que era del dueño de este cultivo

Iba a entrar a la cabaña donde deberian de vender lo que buscaba pero antes paso algo

-Entonces vamos por las espadas de madera jeje!-

-Menos mal que One-san tiene tiempo-

-Si! por fin lecciones, creo que ha pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que nos enseño-

tres infantes salieron de la cabaña donde yo hace un momento iba a entrar, estos emocionado y mencionando algo sobre lecciones de espada lo cual llamo mi atencion pero lo pase por alto

Lecciones de espada... eh?

"Levanta mas tu arma"

"E-Espera Nya... no puedo mas"

Eso suena divertido para mi

entonces fue cuando entre a la cabaña con algo de pesadez por esos recuerdos tan dolorosos pero a la vez hermosos, abri la puerta de la cabaña haciendo sonar una campana que acompañaba dicha accion

-Escondete!- solo escuche un leve murmullo mientras entraba

-Buenas tardes, busco comida para mi caballo, tendra algo?- pregunte

entonces visualice a la persona que atendia el puesto, esta me daba la espalda acomodando algunas cosas en los estantes -Voy, deme un momento por favor- esta logro acomodar por ultimo un costal de contenido dudoso en uno de los estantes y acto siguiente suspiro mas aliviada, entonces ella volteo para sonreir cordialmente -Bien, ahora ya, que era lo que necesitaba Nya?-

Mi boca se quedo abierta, mis ojos reflejaban sorpresa de una manera que no se podia describir, mientras que en la comisura de mis ojos las lagrimas se empezaban a acumular, la persona que atendia era una chica de pelo Anaranjado, esta tenia una playera color gris, estaba completamente sucia de polvo, probablemente por el trabajar con cultuvos, su pelo estaba atado en una coleta baja aunque su pelo seguia siendo corto.

-Rin...-

esta al escuchar su nombre abrio sus ojos para verme de frente cosa que la hizo tener un gesto tan sorprendido como el mio

-Kayocchin?!-

de pronto paso lo que se podria esperar de la persona que siempre me acompañaba, esta salio de mi ropa a una velocidad luz para de inmediato ponerse enfrente de Rin, ella era tan pequeña como un pequeño hamster

-ERES ESTUPIDA?! te hemos estado buscando por todo el puto continente Rin! cuando Hanayo te entrenaba creia que eras cabeza dura pero esto es cruzar la Linea!-

-Maki-chan!- le reprendi a mi amiga la cual me miro -Dejala en paz-

Rin se vio sorprendida por la pelirroja minutaura -Un espiritu guardian?!-

-La mejor de mi clase!- dijo con el ego inflado mi amiga, pero entonces algo que no esperaba paso

-La mejor de tu que?!- una peli negra slaio de la ropa de Rin haciendo que me sorprendiera de varias maneras -La mejor soy yo maldito pelo de tomate!

-Nico-chan!-

-Entonces vives en este pueblo desde hace 2 años?- pregunte a la chica con la cual caminaba por lo pastizales, esta asintio con una mueca algo incomoda

-Se podria decir que si- contesto mientras se encogia de hombros -Pero que haces aqui Kayocchin? crei que ahora mismo estarias entrenando mas reclutas-

-Sobre eso, me ascendieron, ahora soy una consejera del emperador- la mire con algo de gracia -Pero al parecer tu me ganaste, de heroina de china a una agricultora... vaya cosa eh? incluso por lo que se, ya no usas el apellido Hoshizora-

la chica se sonrojo un poco -No, hace tiempo que lo deje, aqui no lo necesito, la gente es feliz aqui, los niños son tiernos, los adultos agradables y los ancianos son muy comprensivos... pero como la vida no regala nada de gratis aprendi a cultivas Nya- contesto con cierta sonrisa -Te va mejor que a mi no es asi?-

-C-Creo- murmure mientras veia a la chica la cual caminaba lentamente, era increible... habia cambiado tanto pero a la vez parecia no haber cambiado en ni un solo aspecto, su cabello aun estando sucio parecia mas lindo, sus facciones habian pasado a ser mas femeninas, incluso mas de lo que ya eran (cosa por la cual me burle de ella cuando fingia ser un hombre), su estatura era un poco mayor que la mia, cosa que antes no era asi y por ultimo, tanto su mirada como expresiones parecian mas maduras pero a la vez infantiles

-No sabia que tenias un espiritu guardian- comento la chica refiriendose a Maki-chan

-Ella me acompaña desde lo que paso en mi pueblo, incluso estuvo ahi cuando tu y yo entrenabamos o comiamos, me sorprende que tu tambien tengas uno-

esta ladeo la cabeza con un gesto sombrio -Mas que un espiritu guardian es mas una compañera abusiva-

la platica siguio por un rato, nuestras platicas eran algo largas pero a la vez eran algo distantes pues ninguna de las dos decia nada de lo que habia pasado hace 2 años, esto por miedo a que la otra reaccionara mal ante el tema

-Viniste por trabajo al pueblo cerca de aqui?- pregunto la chica

tome unos segundos en silencio para luego negar -No fue por trabajo, vine por que queria verte- sonrei como pude -Creo que muchas cosas no quedaron en claro hace años cuando terminamos la guerra-

-No hay nada que aclarar- contesto de inmediato la chica con la mirada perdida en el horizonte -Lo arruine lo se

-Me lastimaste, pero ni siquiera me pediste una disculpa... por que?-

-Por que me hubieras disculpado y eso solo me hubiera hecho sentir peor, no seria capaz de hablar contigo de nuevo si disculpabas algo como eso-

la mire con cierta molestia -Sabes? eres algo egoista, Rin-chan, yo te amaba y te fuiste sin decir ni una sola palabra -

esta se movio algo incomoda -Lamento eso-

-Pedire la renuncia de mi lugar en el consejo y vendre a este pueblo a vivir...- mire detenidamente e lugar, el medio ambiente donde las flores reinaban -Es un hermoso lugar

-EH?!- esto tomo por sorpresa a la chica -Por que harias algo como eso?!-

-Por que te amo desde que te conoci, por que nos conocemos desde que nuestras existencias recien empezaban, por que aunque me mentiste siempre fuiste honesta a tu manera conmigo, por que hayas sido un hombre o una mujer no me importa, yo me habia enamorado de ti- hable con un sentimiento de nostalgia en mi voz -Por que aunque yo siempre fui mala contigo, tu fuiste la unica persona que se preocupo por mi, me di cuenta hace apenas un mes... me pregunte, por que no puedo dejar de buscarla? la respuesta fue simple despues de todo... por que yo te amo Rin-chan... por que te amo aun despues de que me mintieras, por que te amo como eres, como una mujer, asi que de ahora en adelante, dejame vivir en tu mundo, dejame volver a tenerte a mi lado y dejame amarte una vez mas-

-Kayocchin...-

-Esta vez no bajo las reglas del mundo, esta vez bajo nuestras propias reglas...

 ** _-Esta vez no como Rintou... si no como Rin Hoshizora.._**

 **Bueno gente, honestamente este capitulo se me hizo demasiado dificil de escribir por el hecho de que la mayoria de lo que escribira termino por destruir la escensia de mulan, esto fue lo que mas me llego a convencer, por ende si te gusto te invito a dejar tu review, si no, solo agradecer que hayan leido la historia, creo que este es el final que mas problemas me ha dado**

 **Hasta la proxima nwn**


End file.
